The Secret Life of Amu 2: A new love?
by Smallvillegirl2
Summary: Tomoko and Kaku are leaving, and three new students come to the dance academy. Will problems arise for those already at the academy? And what's with this guy that looks similar to Ikuto? Sequel to The Secret Life of Amu. R&R please and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**As promised I'm back writing this sequel. Do I get some applause? I should. I don't think I should be writing this. 1) I'm tired. 2) I was really enjoying my break.**

**But a promise is a promise. Plus I've been brainstorming all week!! And I am quite happy that I got to do what I wanted during my break. I needed to watch Bleach so I would be all caught up. I managed to do so....to some extention. I kinda skipped most of season 8 cause it didn't have anything to do with the espadas. **

**But anyway I missed everyone and I missed my rants. Like for episode 73. Ok I gotta say, The charas are so damn cute when they're mad. And the very end made me happy. But OH NO. The preview for 74 did NOT make me happy. I mean I knew it was coming but....I just didn't want it to. I mean yes the Amuto confession is there too ( She takes it as a joke though, how awful. ) But.....man I'm just not ready for it. The amuto confession,yes. But the other one......*shutters***

**Ok so I guess onto the awaited first chapter of the sequel to the secret life of Amu! ( and yes I need a better title. can someone help me?)

* * *

**_A year had pasted since Tadase died. Everyone had become closer after that ordeal. Ikuto and Amu were even closer then before, if that was possible. Kukai and Kairan were still together, same with Keiko and Nagihiko. Rima and Toshiki had gotten together a few months after Toshiki became the new King's chair. Yaya and Kairi were getting closer and closer by the month but they still weren't offically boyfriend and girlfriend. Keiko also got another chara. Her name was Katsumi. She was born from Keiko's desire to be happy and social._

_Things were the same at the academy. Ikuto and Amu were still the best dancers. Amu no longer pretended to be Lynya. She still had the wig and contacts but they were up in her closet. Everyone at the dance academy accepted that she had deceived them. They understood about her image and why she did it so not a single person was mad. They did many performances and competitions, Amu and Ikuto winning every one they were in. Kaku and Tomoko were still together as well. But sadly they got an offer to go dance at an academy somewhere else in Japan. They accepted since they would still be together. And so this story begins the day they leave._

" I'm gonna miss you." Amu exclaimed, hugging Tomoko.

" I'll miss you too. I promise to email you every week." Tomoko said.

The girls embraced each other for a while longer then let go. Tomoko had tears in her eyes and Amu was on the verge of tears. A little ways away Ikuto and Kaku were saying there goodbyes.

" I'm gonna miss ya man." Kaku said.

" Yeah I might miss you too." Ikuto replied.

" I shall definitely miss you Yoru-kun." Sonkei said with a bow.

" Uh yeah. I'll miss you too, nya." Yoru said.

" Hey Ikuto." Kaku said.

" Yeah?" Ikuto replied.

" I'm worried about you." Kaku stated.

" Why?" Ikuto asked.

" Well I'm worried you might loose Amu. You should make her I did with Tomoko." Kaku said.

Ikuto smacked Kaku in the head and walked away.

" Ouch. That was mean Ikuto." Kaku called.

Ikuto ignored him and made his way over to his girlfriend. Their chara's were saying goodbye as well. Finally they were all done and Tomoko walked over to Kaku.

" I'm really gonna miss them." Amu sighed.

" Yeah I'll miss Tomoko too." Ikuto said with a smile.

" And Kaku?" Amu asked.

" Hm maybe." Ikuto smiled.

Amu laughed and then began to walk towards the front door of the airport. Ikuto was beside her and the charas were following them. Miki and Yoru were flying hand in hand. Ikuto opened the passengers side for Amu and she got in. He got in the drivers side and started the car. He then began to drive to the academy.

" I wonder if Tomoko and Kaku are going to get replaced." Amu said.

" Probably. You never know." Ikuto replied.

" Yeah. I'm just glad Nagihiko turned down that offer. I'd really miss him." Amu noted.

" I don't think anything in the world would get him to move away from Keiko." Ikuto replied.

" True." Amu laughed.

They reached the academy in no time. They both got out of the car and the charas followed them. Sakura was waiting at the front door for them.

" Hey you two." She greeted.

" Hey Sakura. What's up?" Amu asked.

" Well I need you two to go to the store and pick up some streamers." Sakura explained.

" Why?" Ikuto asked.

" Because three new students are coming. They are all top class dancers like yourselves. So we're going to have a little party in the ballroom classroom to honor them coming." Sakura said.

" We never got a party." Ikuto stated.

" Well this wasn't my idea. It was Reiji's idea." Sakura explained.

" Fine. But only if I can drive." Amu said.

" Aw come on Amu-koi. It's my car." Ikuto complained.

" Then you can go alone. I have my licence now so I should be able to drive." Amu said crossing her arms.

" Fine." Ikuto sighed handing over the keys to his car.

" Arigatou." Amu smiled and kissed his cheek.

" Well here is the money. You can buy whatever you feel nessisary for a party. We have all the food. So just buy decorations. I'm sure Miki could come in handy for that." Sakura said.

Miki smiled and nodded. Amu took the money and skipped off to Ikuto's car, Ikuto slowly following behind. The charas sighed and flew back into the car. Ikuto got in the passengers side and watched Amu put the keys in the ignition.

" Please don't crash my car." Ikuto pleaded.

Amu glared at him and then put the car in reverse. She drove to the mall just fine.

" Hm I'm impressed. You didn't crash." Ikuto stated with a smirk.

Amu hit his arm and walked towards the mall.

" Hey Amu you forgot something." Ikuto called.

" What?" Amu asked turning around.

She moved back when she saw Ikuto's face inches from her's.

" Me." He breathed.

He kissed Amu's lips lightly then straightened up. Amu slipped her hand into his and they walked to the store they needed to go.

Sakura was right. Miki knew just was needed for the party. She picked things out and even said they should get some flowers.

" What if they're all guys?" Amu asked.

" I asked Daisuki. She said there was one girl coming. The other two were guys." Miki replied.

Amu paid for the decorations then dragged Ikuto to the flower shop.

" Ok Miki what kind of flowers?" Amu asked.

" Hmm...I'm thinking red roses, pink daisies and white lilies." Miki responded.

" It's a party. Not a wedding." Ikuto commented.

Miki took out a big paint brush and hit Ikuto on the head with it.

" Ouch. Amu you chara just hit me." Ikuto pouted.

" Miki don't hit Ikuto." Amu scolded.

Miki shrugged and went over her designs.

" I don't think the guys will like the flowers." Ikuto said.

" I'm sure they'll be fine with it. Miki does have great taste." Amu replied.

" And we'll need two nice glass vases." Miki said.

" Alright alright." Amu said.

She found two vases that Miki liked then got the right amount of flowers. She paid for those as well and then walked out of the shop. Ikuto was carrying the bag with the other decorations in it while Amu had the flowers and vases. They reached the car and put the items in the back.

" I'm driving." Ikuto said grabbing the keys out of Amu's hand.

" Fine." Amu replied and got in the passenger's side.

Ikuto smiled and got in the driver's side. Before he could put the key in the ignition Miki stopped him.

" We forgot something." Miki said.

" What?" Amu asked.

" Glass stones." Miki replied.

" What do we need glass stones for?" Ikuto inquired.

" For the flowers. Amu lets go get some." Miki exclaimed.

Amu sighed and got out of the car. She walked back into the mall with Miki and found what she wanted.

" What color?" Amu asked.

" Clear and blue." Miki said.

Amu sighed and got the stones. She paid for them then went back to Ikuto's car. Amu sighed yet again and stared out the window once the car was moving.

" You tired?" Ikuto asked.

" Hai." Amu said closing her eyes.

" Well don't fall asleep. You'll need to help decorate." Ikuto noted.

" It's your fault I'm tired." Amu complained.

" I didn't do a thing." Ikuto replied with a smile.

" You crawled into my bed and slept with me. And you had your cat tail and ears up. So your tail was tickling me." Amu said.

" You know you couldn't sleep because you were starring at me all night." Ikuto smirked.

" Baka." Amu grumbled.

Ikuto laughed and then parked his car in the academy's parking lot. They got the items out from the back seat then walked into the academy. They decided to take the elevator up to the second floor. Sakura was waiting for them in front of her office. She lead them to the classroom. The door was open so they just stepped in. Nagihiko was there waiting for them. Amu smiled at him and started to take out the decorations.

With Miki giving orders it didn't take long to get the whole room set up. Everything was perfect. The vases with the flowers and glass beads were at either end of the table that had the food on it. The streamers were around the room and there were balloons in the corners. There was also a big sign that said welcome.

" I still think it's unfair we didn't get a welcome party." Ikuto said, placing the last platter of food on the table.

" Yeah well like I said before it wasn't my idea. Reiji should be up here soon so you can complain to him." Sakura said.

Amu was setting up chairs at the other table with Nagihiko. Reiji came in and whispered something to her. Sakura poked her head out and said something. She pulled her head back in the room and walked to the front of the class.

" Alright we have one of our new students here now. Please welcome Lillin Rei." Sakura said.

A boy that looked about 16 walked into the room. He had curly chocolate brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing jeans and a white long sleeved shirt and a vest. He smiled at everyone and made his way to Sakura.

" Hello." He said.

" Hi." Everyone said.

He smiled. Sakura whispered something to him and then he made his way to the table. He took a seat next to Nagihiko.

" Reiji are the others here yet?" Sakura asked.

Reiji peaked out the door then he pulled his head back in.

" Yep they're both here." Reiji replied.

" Great. Tell them they can come in when I call their names." Sakura said.

Reiji nodded and stuck his head out in the hall. They heard him say something to the people that were hidden from view then he pulled his head back.

" Alright. Now I'd like to introduce you to Tokena Konahime." Sakura said.

A girl with short black hair and dark blue eyes came in. She was wearing black jeans and a black tank top with a silver dragon on it. Amu noticed that she had three chara's floating above her head. Two of them were cats and one was a princess. Konahime walked up to Sakura then faced the group.

" Hey. I'm Konahime. You can call me Hime for short." Konahime said.

" Well you can go sit down now." Sakura said.

Konahime walked over and took the seat between Ikuto and Rei.

_' Tokena? Why does that sound familiar?' _ Amu wondered.

" And now we have our last student. Now I wasn't going to say anything but I just have to tell you. Amu, do you remember your first dance partner?" Sakura asked.

" I remember I had one but not what he looked like or his name." Amu replied.

" Well this next student is your old dance partner." Sakura smiled.

" What? Really?" Amu asked, surprised.

" Yep. Please welcome Tokena Sekkushi." Sakura said.

The boy stepped into the room and Amu, Ikuto and Nagihiko started at him in shock.

* * *

**Haha I shall leave it there for now. I reallly do need a better title. SO please help me if you can. And also please read the one-shots that I have uploaded. Thanks to those who have read them. But I'd like a few more people to tell me what they think! But anyway please review this one! **


	2. Chapter 2

**And for once, I'm not tired. And I woke up at 8! ...then went back to sleep and woke up at 9:00 when my alarm was suppose to ring but WHATEVER! lol.**

**Ok to start off I'd like to review reply to people. Just like I did back with the secret life of Amu!**

**Japaneseanimeluvr34: Lol well wait no longer!**

**xMelitheKonekox: I update every Saturday! But I can tell you that stuff is going to happen!**

**Aznprid3x3: Lol glad you liked the first chapter. And no Ikuto doesn't know who Sekkushi is. Just read the chapter and you'll find out!!**

**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi: Glad you liked it!**

**Ai Aika: Hm maybe I might use those. We'll see. I have to pick a title before the fourth chapter. Glad your happy the sequel is up!**

**appupuppu: Glad your happy! Hm well we'll see what happens.**

**Amaranth the Immortal: lol you'd be right. I know it moved a bit quickly. I just really wanted it to get out there and didn't care if it moved to fast.**

**Morningstar04 : I like the second one. It's pretty good. But we'll see. I'm still deciding.**

**GarrSaku: You'll just have to keep reading to find out!**

**Hinamori97: It wasn't THAT long. It was like two weeks.**

**Amuto-fan-Neko-san: Lol yeah. I did watch it and the Ikuto parts were amusing ( and sad for a certain part, which I'm sure you know what I'm talking about ) And the tadamu parts took FOREVER! I swear. It's like 5 mins of him trying to confess. It's so LAME! And lol I'm obsessed too so no worries!**

**Natsuya801923: I can't remember if I review replied to you. But anyway, that was the shortest review I've ever gotten from you. What happened to the awesomely long reviews I love so much? Ah well. Yeah I saw them. I'm so excited.**

**amuletamuto: Ah well UnderSeaFlower just writes like that. I've never seen anyone else write reviews like she does. Oh I know about the sequel thing. Some sequels are just horrible. Wait I remember review replying to you! I shall say no more.**

**Zero-amu: Lol s'ok. I'm like that too if I can. But i dunno about the titles. We'll see.**

**oxCuteKataraox: Ahaha I love cliffies! Glad you liked it!**

**AnGeLXLoVe: lol. Well I'm glad you think it's good so far! and we've talked about the Starlight thing!**

**midnightrayx: Yay for cliffies! Lol I think you're the only person to think that! That's good.**

**phoenixfire3473 : I'm trying NOT to make it soo long if possible. But we'll see. I have no clue right now.**

**MW: Lol yeah Tadagay did ruin everything. I was so pissed. But the Amuto parts were good. **

**melodygarden: lol I am mean! Thank you! I update this story once a week. So you have to be patient. And only Amu really knows him, seeing as he was her first dance partner.**

**kool495: either then the fact he's amu's first dance partner, no you don't know him. And as I've said before. I update once a week.**

**nmccullough: Hey you actually signed in. Hm well I know you took over my locker. But please remember my rules about my locker. No clothes in it. Lol.**

**Sour Candy: Yep I can too. Miki is awesome that way. And I love Ikuto's and Amu's relationship too!**

**Luciakimi16: Wow. Too many uploads. And I repeat. I upload every Saturday.**

**Sarah.: Lol gladed you liked it!**

**Ok so that's that. **

**Now you peoples will be happy to know that I'm officially on spring break. I don't go back to school until March 30th. So that means in those two weeks I can update on earlier days. But no promises. I have many story ideas in my head. It's so awesome. Plus I still have that vampire story to write. I was suppose to do it this week but I had NO time. So I'll start that next week. And I'm still upset that not many of you have read my one-shots. I worked hard on those. It makes me so upset that I don't wanna write. But i will, or else I would have gotten up for nothing and I can't fall asleep once I'm up.**

**Ok RANT ON EPISODE 74!!! Do not read if you haven't watched. **

**Lol ok so I said I wasn't going to watch it until tonight with my friends BUT I just had to. I love my rants too much. So I watched it. AND OMG THE AMUTO PARTS ROCKED! Amu's so mean to Ikuto though. It makes me wanna smack her. And omg Tadase's confession took FOREVER. I was just sitting there waiting for him to actually say that damn line. He FINALLY said it and i was like " NO!" Lol. And Ikuto looked pissed. And I hate Amu right now cause she didn't believe Ikuto. But with the way the manga is going it should be Amuto. That makes me a lot happier. But I'm still pissed about the Tadamu confession and how she was happy about it. God she's dumb. She has a choice between the gay kid and an extremely hot cat boy. It's OBVIOUS who she should choose. And lol I liked the little part where Nagi was just standing there with a flower. It's for Rima. I just know it's for Rima! lol. Well I want it to be for Rima! BUT DAMMIT TADASE. LEAVE HER ALONE! And yay the shower thing is coming up in the next episode. Or it should. I'm pretty sure it does. And I swear if we do not see Ikuto without a shirt on I will be SO pissed.**

**That was my rant**

**Ok so that'd my awesome rant. So I guess that's it. ON to the chapter!!

* * *

**_The boy stepped into the room and Amu, Ikuto and Nagihiko started at him in shock._

They couldn't believe their eyes. There. Standing at the door. Was a boy who looked just like Ikuto. There were some differences though. This boy had black hair and ice blue eyes. But his shape and his height were the same as Ikuto's. His face was shaped the same way too. And they noticed he had a cat chara floating behind him. He looked at bit surprised too. But the boy shook it off and walked up to Sakura.

" Welcome Sekkushi. It's so good to see you again. You can go sit next to Amu if you wish." Sakura said.

" I think I'll sit across from her." Sekkushi replied.

Even their voices sounded the same. But Sekkushi's was more velvety. He walked over to the table and sat down on the other side if Nagihiko. Sekkushi smiled at Amu.

" It's been a while Amu." He said.

" Hai. It has." Amu replied.

Sakura smiled then took a seat next to Amu.

" Well everyone can get up and get some food. Then you can sit down and socialize." Sakura said.

Everyone stood up and made their way to the food table. Sakura put on some music but it was quiet so people could talk easily. Amu noticed that Konahime had quite a bit of food on her plate.

" Can you eat all of that?" Amu asked her.

" Yep! I can eat quite a bit." Konahime told her.

" You're gonna get fat." Sekkushi teased.

" Bite me." She snapped.

" Aw don't be mean sis. I was only kidding." Sekkushi said.

Konahime just glared at him then went back to the table.

" So Amu how have you been? It's been six years or so. " Sekkushi said.

" I've been pretty good. How about you?" Amu asked.

" Alright. I could never find a good dance partner though. You were the best I've had." Sekkushi told her.

Amu blushed and Ikuto saw. Ikuto knew he had no reason to be jealous. Amu was his and she would never leave him. Not after last year. But seeing that new guy making his Amu blush was enough to make his blood boil.

" Well have you found a better dance partner then me?" Sekkushi questioned.

Before she could answer she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. She knew it was Ikuto and he nuzzled his head on her neck.

" Ikuto. That tickles." Amu giggled.

Ikuto smirked and kissed her cheek.

" Are you two dating?" Sekkushi asked.

" Yep." Ikuto replied, resting his chin on her head.

" And I dunno. You and Ikuto-koi are tied for best." Amu replied.

" Hm that's interesting. I can't wait to see him dance." Sekkushi replied then went to the table and sat beside his sister.

Ikuto made Amu sit next to Nagihiko and he sat beside her. Everyone introduced themselves and chatted about this and that but left the talk about chara's out since Rei didn't have one.

" Alright I'm going to take you three up one by one to get your rooms all set. Rei you first." Sakura said.

Rei nodded and left the room with her. Finally everyone one was free.

" So you have chara's Amu." Sekkushi noted and the three about her head.

" Yep. I actually have six. These are Ran, Miki and Suu and one of my other ones is at the food table. He name is Dia. I dunno where Ai and Rairi are though." Amu explained pointing to each chara as she said their name.

" Well this is Dakku." Sekkushi said pointing to his chara.

Dakku was a black cat chara with red devil wings. He wore a grey T-shirt and dark blue pants.

" This is Temari." Nagihiko said pointing to his chara.

" And this is my other chara. I don't know about him yet." Nagihiko replied.

" These are my charas. Rozu, Deshi and Yuuki." Konahime pointed to each chara.

Rozu and Deshi were both cats as well. Yuuki was a person. She seemed to be a princess.

" And my chara is around." Ikuto replied.

Konahime was about to ask his chara's name when they heard something.

" YORU!" And angry voice screamed.

" Uh oh." Amu said.

" What's wrong?" Konahime asked.

" The one who just screamed was my chara Rairi. I wonder what Yoru did now." Amu said.

There was a flash of blue and black through the door. Then Ai floated in.

" Stop it you two!." She yelled.

" NO!" Rairi yelled.

She tackled Yoru and scratched his arm. Miki flew over and tried to stop the fight but that didn't work too well. So Amu got up and grabbed Rairi.

" What happened?" Amu asked the fuming chara.

" He did that shaving cream on the hand thing. Except it was the really gross tasting green whip cream." Rairi said.

" It was funny, nya!" Yoru said.

" I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Rairi shrieked.

" NYA! IKUTO SAVE ME!" Yoru screeched.

" No way dude. You messed with Rairi even though you knew it was a bad idea. I'm not saving you." Ikuto replied.

Rairi continued to struggle out of Amu's grasp but she didn't succeed. Finally she gave up and calmed down. Amu noticed a bit of green whip cream in Rairi's hair.

" You'll have to have a bath Rairi." Amu noted.

Rairi growled and glared at her owner.

" Don't growl at me. You have some in your hair. Ai take her upstairs and make her have a bath. Ran you help too." Amu ordered.

Ran and Ai nodded and escorted Rairi out of the room.

" Yoru." Amu snapped.

Yoru floated closer to Amu with a guilty look on his face. Amu frowned and smacked his head.

" Don't do that ever again. Or I will never let you see Miki again." Amu said.

" Alright, Nya. I'm sorry." Yoru replied and floated into a corner. Miki followed him.

Amu sighed and sat back down. Ikuto wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

" Your chara is a pest." Amu muttered.

" I know. But you know you love him." Ikuto responded, kissing her head.

" Yeah. Somedays." Amu stated.

" So I'm guessing Yoru is your chara then Tsukiyomi." Konahime said.

" Yep and you can call me by my first name if you like Hime." Ikuto replied.

Konahime nodded then started talking to Nagihiko. Sakura came back and took Konahime to her room. Then it was just Sekkushi left.

" So do you have a girlfriend?" Amu asked.

" No. I use to but I found that girls would just date me for my looks and not really for me." Sekkushi answered.

Amu nodded. She didn't know what else to say. Nagihiko seemed to notice this and engaged Sekkushi in conversation. Amu's phone rang at the same time Nagihiko's did. Amu answered and heard Rima on the line. Keiko was on the phone with Nagihiko.

" Amu Toshiki called a meeting. I dunno what it's about but he wants all the guardians there." Rima told her.

" Now? I'm kinda busy." Amu replied.

" Well just come. Now." Rima said then hung up.

She saw Nagihiko shutting his phone and turned to look at her.

" Should we go?" He asked.

" I guess we have to." She replied.

They both got up.

" Ikuto can I borrow your call. I have to go to a guardian meeting." Amu asked.

" Fine. Don't crash it though." Ikuto answered handing over his keys.

She smiled and kissed his lips quickly then left the room with Nagihiko. Ikuto turned to look at Sekkushi.

" She's very pretty. Prettier then she was before." Sekkushi commented.

" Keep your hands off my girlfriend." Ikuto spat.

" Oh don't worry I won't take Amu from you." Sekkushi replied with a laugh.

" Sekkushi, your turn." Sakura said.

Sekkushi nodded and got up. He walked over to Ikuto and stopped.

" For now." He whispered then left the room.

Ikuto sat there. Angry. He wouldn't allow Sekkushi to touch her. Ever. Amu was his. The Kaku's words floated back into his mind. He felt himself grow hot and then left the room. He walked up the stairs and into his room. He took a cold shower then dried off. Ikuto put on some clothes then layed back on his bed. In truth he wouldn't mind doing that with her. But he knew she wouldn't be ready. And he would be patient until she was. You couldn't rush this sort of thing.

" For now." Ikuto muttered.

Was Sekkushi planning something or just trying to get his goat. Ikuto didn't know. But he did know he would keep a close eye on Sekkushi.

* * *

**Done. That's all I'm writing. It's probably really short but who cares. I think it's long enough. **

**Ok so I'd also like to say that I did something odd the other day. I actually wrote out every song I listen to. It's alphabetical by artist. Its down on my profile some where. And I even made play lists. The links are down at the bottom of the list of the songs. So if you ever have some time then just listen to some of them. Most of my songs are pretty good. Sadly I couldn't find all of them. but whatever, Give or take it'll take you about 3 hours to get through all the songs. **

**Oh and I do need a better title. So I'm going to do a poll. It'll be on my profile so please go check it out and vote. **

**Anyway. Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**GAH! I'm a retard! My alarm went off and I was wide awake. THEN I FELL ASLEEP AGAIN! I'm so stupid. 'Cause now I have less time to write and I'm tired. **

**But on the bright side, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! TWILIGHT COMES OUT TODAY!! And lol I made my mom get it for me!! HURRAY!**

**On to the reviews.**

**animefreakfreaks: Aw don't hate Sekkushi. Lol actually hate him all you want!! **

**MW: Lol yeah 74 was awesome. 73, was......not that great. You'll see in this chapter. Really? All those songs are on your ipod? Sweetness. Heh Heh well I wouldn't call myself the best author on here but thanks. Pfft. Me? Cool? I'm far from it. By choice. I like being my little nerdy goth self. I hate every cool person in my school. Choice #7. Alright. Lol yes, I did drool over Ikuto in episode 74.**

**xMelitheKonekox: Lol yes he is! Lol. And yay for me and my cliffies!**

**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi: Oh snap. Thanks. But ah well. No one can be perfect and at least you know what I meant. **

**kool495: Yes he is an Ikuto look alike. Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out!!**

**GarrSaku: Lol yes you are smartical. Thanks for saying I could update on my regular day. I am, as you can see. But I could have updated all week. But I felt like doing other things.**

**EmikoHoshiko: Now now, Kill my OC won't solve things. And don't think I'm going to kill him either. He stays alive for a reason. And heh heh I'd hate to get on your bad side. **

**Aznprid3x3: Lol yeah. Don't you just love it.**

**melodygarden: Lol yeah. The fight was the funnest thing to write. Haha you'll see what's so urgent at the meeting soon. Are you sure she won't fall for him? **

**nmccullough: Lol. but chills dude. Don't worry so much. We've talked about Sekkushi. And no. Even if I'm on spring break I'll update like usual. Remember, I have homework.**

**Natsuya801923: We've talked. And man, That'd be killer to write my reply out on here.**

**Sarah.: Lol yeah Ikuto is so much better.**

**oxCuteKataraox: Glad you liked it.**

**naokopincesssaraipaz: Erm I believe we've talked too. **

**Chocolate Ball: GASP! Seeing Ikuto without a shirt on would be kick ass and sexy, not weird! My friend almost died when she read that.**

**Japaneseanimeluvr34: Lol. I love that line too. It's like.....awesome! lol.**

**Shokora 'N Strawberries: Glad you liked it.**

**phoenixfire3473: Mwahahahahaha. You'll have to keep reading to find out of he's as evil as Tadagay. Perhaps he's eviler. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!**

**appupuppu: Lol I dunno if you can find Black mail on Sekkushi. He's perfect.**

**AnGeLXLoVe: Lol. It's no pro. I don't mind if you don't review right away. Ooo I hate writer's block. Sekkushi could be scheming. Who knows? Complications in romance are fun! woot! Yeah WB is definitely a pain in the a-butt. But I hope you get over it!**

**lilcutieprincess: My storied have a nice feeling to them?? Thanks! I don't exactly know what that means but thanks anyway!**

**SUNCAT333: Erm....thanks. It didn't make much sense but thanks anyway.**

**Amuto-4eva: Lol glad you expected the line. That really awesome awesome line!**

**Kay done. **

**And omfg. I feel like a perv. I was writing this one-shot. K+. T at best. But then it magically turned into the most graphic and dirty M I have ever written. And yes, It was Amuto. And no way in hell am I putting it on FanFiction. But yes, It is Amuto. And I'm also writing the yaoi part of it. The yaoi is with Tadase and Joodan. LOL! I think after I write it I won't be able to look at the guy who is basically Joodan ( It's his name in Japanese ) So yeah, Lol. **

**RANT ON EPISODE 75!!!**

**Ok. It sucked. There was like no Ikuto. But I did like the Raman eating contest. That was awesome!! Yay for KUKAI! lol. I miss him. And grr, Damn that gay kid. Saying he loves her. He does NOT! And the gay little filler kid was gay and Lulu sucks. No the shower scene was not there and that made me sad. But aww poor Ikuto. I was so upset at the end of the episode. The next one looks intense. And it has Nagi in it!! Yay! And the awesome battle with Tadase and Ikuto. And then the shower scene should be in like episode 77. LOL I can't wait! yay Ikuto in the shower! We better see his chest or I'm gonna be really upset.**

**End of rant.**

**Ok so onto my magical magical third chapter.

* * *

**" This better be important." Amu grumbled.

" I'm sure it is. Why else would Toshiki call us down there?" Nagihiko replied.

" To annoy us." Amu snapped.

" Calm down. Don't get mad at me." Nagihiko said, raising his hands in defence.

" Sorry Nagihiko." Amu responded.

They were almost at the school. Amu was wonder what was so damn important that they had to come down right away. Finally they reached the school. Amu parked the car and got out. Once Nagihiko was out she locked the door and they went inside the building.

" Ok this better be important." Amu called as she and Nagihiko stepped into the room.

" It is. Sit down please." Toshiki said.

Amu walked over to her chair and sat down.

" Alright. Now the reason I called you down is because I have something very, very important to say. So important that I made all of you rush away from your busy lives. So important that-" Toshiki started.

" JUST GET ON WITH IT." Everyone yelled.

" Right. Anyway so the reason I called you down is because I have decided something." Toshiki stated.

" Yeah. So what did you decide?" Amu said angrily.

" I have decided that we should all go on vacation." Toshiki explained, smiling.

Amu fell out of her chair. She blushed a second then stood up.

" You called us away to tell us you want to take a vacation!" Amu shouted.

" Hai. We do need a vacation. Easter has been working hard at keeping us busy with the X-eggs. So I think we need some time off." Toshiki stated.

" We can't go!" Amu snapped.

" And why not?" Toshiki inquired.

" Well for one me and Nagihiko wouldn't be able to go. We have our dancing to think about. And second, if the x-eggs are attacking us all the time we can't exactly leave." Amu told him.

" Awww. You're right. Damn. Ah well then I guess this meeting is over." Toshiki said then left the room, Rima following behind.

Amu sighed angrily and walked towards the door.

" Hey Amu wait for me!" Nagihiko called.

She turned to see him lip lock with Keiko. She sighed and waited for them to finish.

" Nagi you shouldn't be making out while Amu-chi is waiting for you." Yaya exclaimed.

Nagihiko and Keiko pulled apart and blushed. Nagihiko quickly kissed her nose then walked over to Amu.

" Let's go." She grumbled.

They left the building and got back in the car. As Amu drove she noticed the car needed gas.

" I have to get some gas." Amu said, turning off the road and driving to the gas station.

Nagihiko hadn't said anything since they left. He was either upset about leaving Keiko or thinking deeply. Or perhaps both. Amu pulled up to the pump and the attendant came out. She told him how much she wanted in the tank the rolled up the windows.

" Hey Nagihiko what's up?" Amu asked.

" Just thinking." Nagihiko replied.

" About? Keiko?" Amu asked.

" Well yes at first but now I'd like to know something." Nagihiko replied.

" What would that be?" Amu inquired.

" What's with you and Sekkushi?" Nagihiko asked.

Amu was about to respond but she had to pay for the gas. After she rolled up the window and drove off she decided to answer.

" What do you mean? He was my old dance partner. What more do you want to know?" Amu questioned.

" Well you just seemed really uncomfortable around him. I was wondering if something happened in the past." Nagihiko said.

Amu frowned. She hated that Nagihiko was so observant. She pulled over and turned off the car.

" Ok. I'm going to tell you this and only you. You tell Ikuto or anyone else I will hate you for life." Amu threatened.

" My lips are sealed." Nagihiko replied.

" Ok. Well when we were partners I sorta had a crush on him. And then he told me he loved me. I mean we were still pretty young at the time but that doesn't matter. But our parents were great friends and they decided that we should have an arranged marriage." Amu explained.

" What? You and Sekkushi are engaged?" Nagihiko shouted in surprise.

" I'm not done my story." Amu stated.

" Oh. Gomen." Nagihiko apologized.

" You're forgiven. Anyway so we were engaged. Then our parents got into a huge fight. The engagement was called off. And Sekkushi moved away. And that's it." Amu said.

Nagihiko still looked a bit shocked so Amu turned on the car and began to drive to the academy.

" Do you still like him?" Nagihiko blurted out.

" As a friend sure. But I love Ikuto too much to let him go. And after what happened last year I don't want anyone to get in our way." Amu noted.

" Yeah. But isn't weird how he looks just like Ikuto. Except for the minor differences. It's scary." Nagihiko commented.

" Yeah it is a bit weird. But that's alright. I'd always know who was who." Amu said.

Nagihiko nodded then remained silent for the rest of the trip. As Amu got out of the car she felt two arms wrap around her body.

" Hello Ikuto." Amu giggled and turned around.

To her surprise Sekkushi was standing there.

" Oh! Sekkushi. Sorry I thought you were my boyfriend." Amu stated, locking to door.

She saw Nagihiko give her a look that said ' I'll-go-get-Ikuto.' then left.

" Yeah well I guess I shouldn't have hugged you from behind." Sekkushi said.

" Why did you hug me?" Amu questioned.

" We use to hug all the time. I miss it. And I missed you." Sekkushi told her.

" I missed you too. You were a great dance partner. And a good friend." Amu said.

" Yeah. Can we get back to before?" Sekkushi asked.

" Which part. The part where we were good friends or the other part." Amu inquired.

" The part where we friends. I know you have Ikuto in your life and it would be awful of me to take him away from you." Sekkushi explained.

" Well then yeah. We can be friends." Amu told him.

Sekkushi smiled.

" Amu!" She heard Ikuto call.

She looked past Sekkushi and saw Ikuto running towards her. She grinned and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, breathing in her scent.

" I missed you." Ikuto breathed.

" I missed you too Ikuto-koi." She purred.

Sekkushi disappeared by the time they broke away.

" Where did Sekkushi go?" Amu asked.

" Don't know. Don't care. Come inside. You have to tell me about the meeting." Ikuto said, taking her hand in his.

They strolled into the building and went to the elevator. Once they got up to the top floor Amu unlocked her room. Ikuto was dragged inside and the door was relocked from the inside.

" So what was so important that you had to leave right away?" Ikuto asked.

" It wasn't important. Toshiki just wanted to go on vacation. I had to point out that me and Nagihiko couldn't go and with all the x-eggs around we can't do much." Amu explained.

Ikuto nodded and sat on the bed.

" So did you use to have a thing for Sekkushi?" Ikuto blurted out.

It caught Amu by surprise but she knew she couldn't lie. She layed down on her bed and faced his back.

" Hai. But it was in the past. I have you know and that's never going to change. I love you more then I've loved anyone else in the entire world." Amu told him.

He didn't move and she sighed. Her eyes closed for a second but when she opened them Ikuto was hovering above her. Amu giggled and pulled his face down to meet hers. They had an intense make out session for about half an hour. It stopped once Ikuto nipped her ear and she moaned. He got off her and moved to the end of the bed.

" Ikuto?" Amu questioned.

" Sorry Amu." Ikuto replied, hiding his blush.

" You having...uh....problems again?" Amu asked.

Ikuto nodded and got up.

" Can I take a shower?" Ikuto begged.

" Of course." Amu told him.

He went into the bathroom and a short while later she heard the water turn on. She continued to lay down. She just didn't feel like getting up. And because of the new students she didn't have to dance today. No one did. The water shut off and then there was silence. Ikuto finally came out of the room with his clothes on.

" Aw and I wanted to see you in a towel." Amu jokingly complained.

Ikuto smiled then walked onto the balcony. Amu followed, noticing all her charas except Miki were there. Miki was probably off with Yoru again. Those two had become inseparable. Just then Miki flew in the room. Her face was a bit flushed.

" Hey Miki. Did you have a good time with Yoru?" Amu asked.

" Uh huh." Miki blushed deeper.

I laughed and then Rairi called me over to talk to me about the meeting.

* * *

Yoru was floating around humming to himself. He was so lucky to have Miki in his life.

" Your girlfriend is cute." A voice called.

Yoru whipped around and saw a black chara with red devil wings.

" Who are you nya?" Yoru asked angrily.

" I'm Dakku. Sekkushi's chara." Dakku told him.

" Well I'm Yoru. Ikuto's chara, nya." Yoru replied.

" That's nice. But back to your girlfriend. She's cute." Dakku commented.

" YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HER, NYA!" Yoru screeched.

" Hey chill. She's not my type." Dakku replied.

Yoru calmed down a bit.

" But who knows. Tastes change." Dakku cackled then flew off.

" HEY! GET BACK HERE, NYA!" Yoru yelled.

" Yoru!" He heard Ikuto call.

Yoru sighed and flew over to the academy to see what Ikuto wanted.

* * *

" Amu." Ikuto said.

" I'm here." She replied stepping out onto the balcony.

" I need to think about something. I'll be back before dinner. But please do me a favor." Ikuto said, staring into her honey-golden eyes.

" Anything." Amu told him.

" While I'm gone stay in your room and don't talk to Sekkushi." Ikuto asked.

" But-" Amu started but was cut off.

" Please. For me?" Ikuto begged.

" Alright. I swear I won't have anything to do with him while you're gone." Amu promised.

" Thanks." Ikuto said and kissed her lips quickly.

By the time he pulled away he had already character changed with Yoru.

" And tell Miki to stay away from Dakku. I don't like him." Yoru ordered.

" Alright alright." Amu said.

Ikuto smiled at her then jumped off her balcony. She watched him go. Watching as the love of her life disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Done. Tired. And I finished this before my playlist finished. Sweet. Anyway so yeah. Review please. Oh and by popular vote I'm going with, The Secret life of Amu : New Love? But I'm going to call it, The Secret Life of Amu 2: New love?**

**SO review please and the title shall be changed before I upload the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So apparently the ending for the last chapter was kinda cliffy. Well I wouldn't call it that but I feel bad for making another cliffy. So I'm updating sooner!!!**

**….ok that's a lie. I mean yeah I'm updating as you can plainly see. But…..it's not because of the ending of the last chapter. It's because my mom is a b!tch and I'm going to go live with my dad for a few days. And I have no idea when I'll be able to update or anything. So yeah….that's the real reason. I may not update for a week or two. But I'll try whenever I can. This story is important to me. Heck when school starts again I can always go on a computer at school and write….though I don't know when I'll have time. ….considering I work at the cafeteria lunches. Ah well I'll work something out. But anyway….uh yeah…..that's about it.**

** AND OH NO!!! I JUST REALIZED I PROBABLY WON'T BE ABLE TO WATCH THE NEW EPISODE OF SHUGO CHARA! Damn it all. Ah well….I'll live….somehow. Anyway so I'm leaving tomorrow. Grey's is more important then going anywhere. Going on to the reviews.**

**xMelitheKonekox: Yep half an hour. Makes an awesome length for a make out scene! Lol. You have a lot of ' Oh no's in your review. But you'll just have to see what happens. I still don't think it was much of a cliffy. But hey, what do I know? Well actually I'm writing out the one-shot that magically turned into the dirtiest M I've ever written. And I'll but it on FanFiction. BUT not on this account. This account shouldn't go over T. I have another account. Hellomoto22. That's where all my M is. Lol. And yes it was a very long review. I thank you.**

**GarrSaku: Thanks^^**

**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi: Glad you love it! And I am updating sooner! So yay!**

**MW: As I've said before, Half an hour make out sessions make for good stories. Besides it's Amuto. Who cares? I was gonna write an hour. But I didn't. Hmm you might hate him later on. I've actually planned most of this story out! Yeah I was upset at the end of 75 too. Yay I'm not alone!! Well….I already knew that. My friend is just like your friend. But she only got me once. I've gotten her quiet a few times. Like over 20. Lol.**

**Japaneseanimeluver34: Lol yay! I surprised someone! Yay!**

**Shokora 'N Strawberries: Glad you like the new title. Just keep reading an reviewing to see what happens!!**

**cherrysaksblossom: Huh? I said that's what I was changing it to. Not that it was a second choice. But oh well!**

**Chocolate Ball: LOL! What? You can't say Ikuto wouldn't be hot without his shirt on. Unless you're a guy….or a lesbian. Or your just weird. Either or. Ikuto would be hot without a shirt on. ( and please don't take any offence to what I said.)**

**Luciakimi16: Lol glad you liked it ^^**

**Sour Candy: Lol yeah I think most people don't like Sekkushi or Dakku. And I sent you a PM explaining about the Rimahiko thing.**

**Aznprid3x3: GAH!!! *cries* I'm SORRY!! I'LL TRY TO DO BETTER!! *Goes in emo corner and grows….carrots* ( I hate mushrooms )**

**Mitsuki Yukishiro: Aha you've got that right about Sekkushi and Dakku! **

**LithiumTiger19: Lol you should like Sekkushi a little bit more then Tadagay. But only a bit. You should still hate him.. And if you don't know, you will! Lol. **

**Amaranth the Immortal: Meh it's ok. I forgive you. No big deal. Heck yeah we need to see Ikuto shirtless! And you're so lucky. I only got the one disc version. :(**

**sweettara10: Glad you liked it :)  
**

**SUNCAT333: lol. Yeah it's gonna get pretty good between those two. Or at least I hope it will.**

**AnGeLXLoVe: He's not trying to kill anyone. I can assure you of that. Mwhahaha I have evil plans for the arranged marriage thing. Lol. Just wait and see.**

**Natsuya801923: I've sent you a PM. Your reviews are awesome!**

**Moonlight: ok ok. Calm down. And yes I know what you mean about anxiety being a bad thing. I have a medical condition that makes me sick if I'm too worried or stressed **

**Amuto-4eva: GASP! No! Sekkushi is NOT going to look more like Ikuto then he already does. I think Sekkushi is sexy just as he is ( And actually that's why I gave him his name. Sekkushi means sexy! ) But Ikuto is way sexier **

**Ok so that's it. **

**On to my chapter!

* * *

**It wasn't quiet dark yet but the sun was beginning to go down. Ikuto wandered around the streets looking at the people passing by. Truthfully he was thinking about Amu. He thought about what Kaku had said again. Would that really make Amu his? But he didn't exactly want to hurt her. There had to be another way to prove that she was his. Just then he spotted a jewelery store. When he got to the front window he noticed a pink sapphire ring sitting in the window.

" Ikuto, nya. She's too young to get married." Yoru told me.

" Yeah but we can still be engaged. She doesn't have to marry me until she's eighteen or older." Ikuto replied walking into the shop.

He purchased the ring. He actually looked at the engagement rings before he bought the one in the window. But all the engagement rings sucked. So he bought the one he saw first. He was rich technically so it didn't matter about the price. It was placed in a nice black box and handed to Ikuto.

" Aren't you a little young to get engaged?" The store clerk asked.

" Nope." Ikuto answered then left the store.

" Ikuto I still think you should wait, Nya." Yoru said, flying beside him.

" When have I ever listened to you? I love Amu and I don't want that damn Sekkushi taking her away from me." Ikuto snarled.

" That's the same with Dakku. He wants Miki. But I can't go and marry her,nya!" Yoru screeched.

" That's you. Besides, eventually you'll go back in my heart and Miki will go back in Amu's. So even if you did get married, it wouldn't last long." Ikuto snapped.

" You're in a bad mood. Don't take it out on me,nya." Yoru yelled.

" You're right. Gomen Yoru." Ikuto said, patting him on the head.

" It's ok, nya. But still, even if you are going to propose to her, wait. Just like a week or so. I mean Sekkushi just came here. We don't know what he's planning yet. Just wait it out for a while, nya." Yoru explained.

" And for once, you make sense." Ikuto commented.

" Ariga-HEY!" Yoru shouted.

Ikuto chuckled then ran into an ally. He chara-changed with Yoru then jumped off towards the school.

* * *

Amu had no left the balcony. She was waiting for Ikuto to return. She could have been dancing but she just didn't feel like it. She waited and waited until finally she saw him.

" IKUTO!" She called, waving at him.

In a matter of seconds Ikuto was on her balcony, holding her tight.

" Did ya miss me?" He asked.

" Hai." Amu replied, gripping him tightly.

" What's wrong?" Ikuto inquired.

" Nothing. I was just worried about you." Amu stated.

" Well it's alright. I've had some time to think. I'm ok now." Ikuto told her.

Amu nodded and pecked his lips.

" Come on. Let's go down to dinner." Amu said, releasing Ikuto from her embrace.

Ikuto let go of her and took her hand. They walked back into Amu's room and shut the balcony door.

" RAN,MIKI,SUU,DIA,AI,RAIRI. DINNER TIME! COME ON!" Amu yelled.

All six of her charas plus Yoru floated over to them. Amu opened the door and led Ikuto out into the hallway. Once the charas were out she closed the door. Just then Konahime popped out of her room. She didn't seem to notice Ikuto and Amu there.

" Run run run." She said, slightly jogging down the halls.

Ikuto and Amu just stared at her.

" Oi Hime, You're being a freak again!" A voice called.

Amu and Ikuto turned to see Sekkushi walking down the hall.

' Crap. He's got Kaku's old room.' Ikuto thought.

" I'm not a freak. I'm just happy." Konahime snapped.

" Yeah yeah. You say happy and I say freak." Sekkushi replied, messing up her hair.

Konahime huffed then marched towards the stairs. Sekkushi laughed then turned to Amu and Ikuto.

" Sorry about that. My sister can be a bit weird sometimes." Sekkushi laughed.

" She is a bit odd. But she seems really nice. We could be great friends." Amu said.

" Hm probably." Sekkushi replied.

Ikuto tugged Amu forward right past Sekkushi and into the elevator.

" Aw come on Ikuto-koi. Try and be nice to Sekkushi. For me? Please?" Amu begged.

" Maybe." Ikuto grumbled.

They went down to the basement and found Sekkushi just coming off the stairs.

" Do you mind showing me where the dinning hall is. I'm afraid I was never shown." Sekkushi asked.

" Sure. Just follow us." Amu replied.

She dragged Ikuto with her and walked to the dinning hall. When they entered they went to the dark blue table and sat down.

" We never got seated in a table. Are you sure we're suppose to be here?" Sekkushi asked, sitting beside his sister.

" Everyone on the top floor in the dark blue house. Sakura told you that like first thing. Baka." Konahime said.

" Guess I wasn't paying attention. And don't call me a baka, shorty." Sekkushi replied.

Konahime growled and stood up. She walked around the other side of the table and sat down beside Amu. Rei came in shortly after that and sat down where Konahime had been sitting. Sakura stood up and the hall was silent.

" Hello students. First of all I'd like to welcome some new students to our group. First we have Lillin Rei. Stand up Rei." Sakura said.

Rei stood up. Everyone applauded and he sat down.

" Ok next we have Tokena Konahime. Stand up Konahime." Sakura said.

Konahime stood up and got some applause. She sat back down and looked at her brother.

" And now we have Tokena Sekkushi. Stand up Sekkushi." Sakura told him.

As soon as he stood up a few girls fainted. He got a very loud applause, mostly due to the girls. When he sat back down there were a few 'aww's around. Sekkushi was smiling lightly.

" Ok and now I'd like to introduce our last new student. She just came a few minutes ago. She will be dancing with the top class so she's in the dark blue house. Please welcome Tenji Jantaia." Sakura exclaimed.

A girl came over to Sakura from the sidelines. She looked about Amu's or Ikuto's age.

Her hair was red and had two ponytails at the back. She had glasses and wore a simple purple t-shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. By the way she walked she looked like a very calm, mature person. Amu thought that she may have had a chara. But all she could see was a little blur dancing around and around. Sakura said something to her the she walked over to the dark blue table and sat down beside Nagihiko.

" Alright. That's it. Enjoy your meal." Sakura said then sat down at the staff table.

Everyone began to load up their plates with food. Again, Konahime took quiet a bit of food for such a small person.

" I swear, when your older, you'll be fat. And alone. And you'll be sitting there going ' why didn't I listen to my extremely hot brother. I'm such a fool.' and I'll be sitting in my huge house with my darling wife saying ' oh how I love being skinny.'" Sekkushi commented.

Amu saw a flash of white aiming for Sekkushi. When she looked at him he had a glob of mashed potatoes on his face.

" Shut up." She said then began to eat.

Sekkushi laughed and wiped the food off his face. He too, began to eat. Amu looked past Nagihiko over at Jantaia. And she did have a chara. She was dancing around and giggling.

" Your chara is really hyper." Rei noted.

Everyone looked at him.

" You can see charas?" Konahime asked.

" But you don't have one. Do you?" Amu inquired.

" Well I have an egg. One of my friends back at my old dance academy had a chara. And when I gave birth to this egg he told me about charas." Rei explained.

" Where's the egg?" Nagihiko asked.

" Up in my room. He should hatch soon. I think." Rei said.

" So you all have charas?" Jantaia asked.

Everyone's charas moved from wherever they were and floated above their master's head.

" I'm Temari." Tamari introduced herself.

" And this is my other egg. He hasn't hatched yet." Nagihiko said.

'I'm not going to ask why your chara is a girl. But I'm guessing that you're gay." Jantaia stated.

Amu snickered and Nagihiko glared at her.

" No I'm not gay. I can prove it tomorrow. I'll bring my girlfriend over." Nagihiko replied calmly.

Jantaia nodded then everyone introduced their charas.

" And I'm Naikoru!" Jantaia's chara shouted.

Naikoru wore a light blue tank top and a long purple skirt. She wore red flats, her hair was pink and her eyes were a light blue.

" Well I know all your chara's names. Now I need to know all yours. How about starting with Rozu, Deshi and Yuuki's owner." Jantaia suggested.

" I'm Tokena Konahime. Call me Hime for short." Konahime told her.

" I'm Tsukyomi Ikuto." Ikuto said.

" I'm Hinamori Amu." Amu stated.

" I'm Lillin Rei." Rei said.

" My name is Tokena Sekkushi." Sekkushi smiled.

" And you gay boy?" Jantaia asked.

" I'M NOT GAY!" Nagihiko shouted.

" He's not. And I think if his girlfriend finds out you said that then she might come and kill you." Amu explained.

" Alright alright. But I still need to know his name." Jantaia said.

" I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko." Nagihiko snapped.

" Ok. Sorry for calling you gay." Jantaia said.

Nagihiko just muttered something and started picking at his food.

" Aw come on Nagi. She said sorry." Amu stated.

" Fine. I forgive you." Nagihiko said but didn't look up from his plate.

They ate in silence for a while then Jantaia looked at Amu.

" So Amu right?" She said.

" Yep." Amu replied.

" You must be a bit confused to have that many charas." Jantaia stated.

" Yeah I guess. But its fine with me. I love all my charas." Amu told her.

" Interesting." Jantaia said.

With that said she was quiet and finished off her food.

" So how old are you?" Amu asked.

" Seventeen." Jantaia replied.

" So you're older then me." Amu stated.

" But younger then me." Ikuto said.

" How old are you?" Jantaia questioned.

" Eighteen." Ikuto responded.

Just then Sakura came up.

" Well Jantaia unfortunately you won't be on the top floor since there is no room. But you'll be on the second floor. In the biggest suite we have down there." Sakura explained.

Jantaia nodded and followed Sakura out the dinning hall.

" You could be wrong by the way, nya." Yoru said.

" Wrong about what exactly?" Ikuto asked.

" About me disappearing. Daisuki is still around and your teacher is in her thirties, nya." Yoru stated.

" Hm, I guess you have a point." Ikuto replied.

He and Amu finished their food then left.

" At least you were pleasant to Sekkushi." Amu said.

" I didn't even talk to him." Ikuto noted.

" I know. That's what I mean by you being pleasant." Amu replied.

Ikuto was about to make a come back but she kissed him. It was quick but after that Ikuto didn't feel like talking anymore.

" I'm tired." Amu yawned.

" Ok. Well we don't have class so we can watch a movie and then go to sleep." Ikuto told her.

" Are you going to stay with me tonight?" Amu questioned.

" If you want me to." Ikuto responded.

" I always want you to stay with me." Amu explained.

Ikuto smiled as they got up to their floor.

" I'll be back. I just gotta grab something in my room." Ikuto said and headed off towards his room.

Amu was slightly confused. He never really needed anything before. He just slept in his clothes. And once she made him sleep in his boxers. So Amu wondered what he was getting.

As soon as Ikuto was in his room he pulled the little black box out of his pants pocket. He set the box in a drawer and shut it. Now he had to grab something that he could pretend he came in here for. Just then Yoru popped in with some flowers.

" When did you leave?" Ikuto asked.

" Like ten minutes ago. You didn't notice, nya?" Yoru inquired.

" I guess I didn't. Sorry. But I need those flowers. I gotta pretend that's what I came in here for." Ikuto said.

" Fine. But I want the light blue one for Miki." Yoru explained, handing Ikuto all the flowers except the light blue one.

Ikuto left his room and walked to Amu's. The door was locked so he knocked. Amu answered and pulled him inside.

" Aw thanks Ikuto. I love them." Amu said taking the flowers.

She walked over to the kitchen area and put them in the vase. Ikuto snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lent his head down by her ear.

" What movie shall we watch Amu-koi?" He purred.

Amu shuttered and turned around.

" Whatever you want." Amu replied.

" Let's watch…whatever movie is on T.V." Ikuto said walking to the couch.

Amu followed and snuggled up beside him. Her charas were sleeping in their castle and Yoru's egg was in Miki's room. Twilight was on so they watched that.

" You know you kinda remind me of Edward." Amu stated.

" How so?" Ikuto asked.

" Just 'cause." Amu told him.

By the time the movie finished Amu was asleep. Ikuto turned off the T.V and picked her up. He carried her all the way to her bed and got her under the covers. Ikuto locked her door and turned off all the lights. He walked over to her bed and snuggled up next to her. He watched her sleep for a while, like the pervert he was, then fell asleep.

* * *

**I almost forgot about my ending. Wow I'm retarded. Ah well. It's ok to be a retard somedays! Anyway.....i guess i don't know what to say. Well I guess I didn't really need this ending then. Um....review please. **

**Actually I have something I want to say. I'M CRAVING PIZZA! And that kinda sucks since I'm not magically lactose intolerant. God it sucks. **

**Anyway, REVIEW!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heh…heh….heh. Um…hi. Yeah…..ok. I guess I can write. Since my mom and I made up and I'm not living with my dad. Heh heh heh.**

**ANYWAY….moving on. So lets talk about episode 76. OMFG I COULDN'T FRICKEN FRIND IT ON FRIDAY NIGHT. I WAS SO PISSED. But I woke up this morning and I watched it. Then I had to go see my grandma so I had to leave right after. And so that is why this is up so late. Heck probably most people are in bed or it's Sunday depending on where you live. But anyway onto rant.**

**GAH! I was like fricken crying like then whole damn time. I was all " Aww no Ikuto! Poor baby." and yes I call him baby all the time. It's just what I do. But I'm seriously getting mad at Tadagay. Thankfully he gets pwned in the next episode but, aww, Ikuto's leaving. But YAY SHOWER SCENE! We better see Ikuto shirtless, I swear to god if I don't see him shirtless……but on the more important matter I can't wait for 77. That means we're catching up to the manga! Yay and Temari is coming in soon! And Rhythm! Yay! And then Rima finds out Nagi's secret. But that's not gonna be for a while I guess. Like in 78 or 79 or something. It'll be good though! And speaking of manga, I saw the preview for chapter 39. Not much was there but whatever. I wanna see what happens, so I'm totally excited for the 3rd**** of April.**

**Done rant. **

**Onto reviews….**

**Amuto-4eva: haha yeah lol. I thought it'd be funny to add that in. And I think I sent a PM to you about Jantaia liking Ikuto. **

**Mikan-citrus fruits: I think everyone loved that Jantaia called him gay. Well mother problem is solved but my pizza problem….that shall never be solved.**

**XMelitheKonekox: Ha ha it was the first video I could think of. Considering I watch it like every night. And I talked to you about the pizza thing. Lol yeah I love writing cute scenes like that. And we've also talked about hellomoto22 and M.**

**Aznprid3x3: Well they're not engaged yet. But they might be. And if you comment on my spelling errors one more time, I swear I won't write for a month.**

**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi: Ah yes they are. Well the Edward I pictured in my mind while I was reading is hot….but I don't care so much for the actor all so much. He's not all that good looking.**

**Shokora 'N Strawberries: I sent you a PM about when I update. And yes I will complete this. But not for some time. Though hopefully it'll be quicker then the first one.**

**phoenixfire3473: S'ok. I don't mind. Hmm I guess they all do seem dramatic. And no, Sekkushi is not gay. There is no way in hell Sekkushi would EVER be gay. IKUTO would have a better chance of being gay then Sekkushi. But that's just how I designed him. But yes, he may be a bit evil.**

**Natsuya801923: I sented you a PM**

**Amaranth the Immortal: Well you're lucky you can even eat it. It's so unfair that I became magically lactose intolerant. I can cook! I should find some soy cheese….then maybe I could have pizza…..OMG THAT'D BE AWESOME! Haha yeah I just needed to add something funny in. So I added how Jantaia thought he was gay. I don't believe he's gay either. Uh huh both Edwards and Ikuto are awesome. I totally agree.**

**cherrysaksblossom: S'all right. No big deal.**

**SUNCAT333: Yes I know he's not gay. Now now, I killed Tadagay. You can't still be mad at him. Unless you're mad at him in the anime. Then I'm with ya on that.**

**GarrSaku: Thanks. And you should be lucky you can eat pizza. Never take it for granted.**

**MW: I agree. I'd love to see Ikuto in his boxers. Actually I'm gonna get my friend to draw that for me! Yay! She draws really well so it'll be great! And I'm totally with you on 76. I was so upset. LOL I'm perverted too so no worries! And as you can see I am updating.**

**nmccullough: I did say your chara's name. Naikoru. It's your name in Japanese. Look again. Cause I did so I know I wrote it. Heh heh yeah I'm not at my dad's place. And no my mom wasn't making me go. I was choosing to go myself. Ode hasn't drawn her yet. She just said " red hair with two pony tails at the back and glasses." I made up your chara, hope you don't mind. But even if you do, too bad.**

**Sarah.: Exactly my thoughts. That's why I had Amu say it.**

**Ok so that's it I suppose. SO onto the story!

* * *

**In the morning Ikuto awoke and found that Amu was not beside him. He sat up and looked around. When has Amu ever been up before him? He heard a giggle from the bathroom and turned his head to face the door. There standing in the door frame was Amu. Wearing only a towel. Ikuto growled and laid back down.

" What's wrong Ikuto-koi?" Amu asked.

" Nothing." He replied throwing a pillow over his head.

He felt the bed go down on one side and knew Amu was on the bed.

" Ikuto. You know you can tell me what's wrong." Amu told him.

He took the pillow off his face and stared at her. She was still in a towel so he kept his full attention on her face.

" It's nothing. Really." Ikuto replied.

" Is it a male thing?" Amu questioned.

That made Ikuto laugh. He sat up and pulled her into a hug.

" Yeah. It's a male thing." He explained when he stopped laughing.

" Alright. I'm going to go put on some clothes." Amu said then got up and went to her closet.

Ikuto watched as she opened the door and disappeared inside her closet. A few short minuets later Amu came out fully dressed. Ikuto got out of the bed and walked over to the door.

" I've got to go change. What would people think if they saw me in the same clothes as yesterday?" Ikuto chuckled as he left the room.

It was still too early for anyone to be up. But he heard talking coming from Konahime's room. But then it was quiet.

" She must sleep talk." Ikuto muttered to himself.

He walked down the hall to his room. Once inside he grabbed some clothes then took a nice clod shower. These cold showers really helped.

" God I need to get control of my hormones." Ikuto said.

He dressed quickly, brushed his hair and his teeth then left his room.

" So you're having hormone problems huh?" A voice asked.

Ikuto turned to look at Sekkushi. He was leaning against a wall, cat ears on his head.

" Yeah. So what? And why the hell were you eavesdropping?" Ikuto demanded.

" Hm seemed like something to do." Sekkushi replied.

Ikuto growled and stormed off towards Amu's room. He heard Sekkushi chuckle but kept going. Oh but how he would love to turn around and give him a good punch in the face. He walked into Amu's room and sat on her bed.

" I hate Sekkushi. I hate him a lot." Ikuto stated.

" Why?" Amu asked

" 'Cause I do. Simple as that. He just really bothers me." Ikuto said.

" Well please be nice to him. I haven't seen him in a long time and I'd like to be his friend." Amu told him.

" You can be friends. But if he tries anything I'm gonna kick his a-" Ikuto started.

" Ikuto! Please. Give him a chance." Amu begged.

Ikuto grumbled something but nodded.

" Arigatou." Amu sighed.

She walked over to him and planted her lips on his. The kiss lasted a minute. Amu pulled away then called her charas.

" Well lets go. We've got to go get breakfast." Amu cheered.

" Ran you shouldn't chara-change with Amu-chan randomly, desu." Suu scolded.

The heart shaped clip disappeared from Amu's head. She blushed lightly then grabbed Ran.

" RAN!" She yelled, strangling her.

" I'm sorry Amu-chan. I won't do it again." Ran choked out.

Amu released her then stormed out the door. Ikuto chuckled then left the room as well, shutting the door once all the chara's were out.

" Ohayou Amu-chan." Nagihiko yawned.

" Didn't get a lot of sleep?" Amu asked, her bad mood clearly gone.

" I talked to Keiko most of the night then had to do homework." Nagihiko explained.

" That sucks. You really should do your homework first. You know you're suppose to get an hour after school to do it right?" Amu inquired.

" Yeah but I was busy." Nagihiko replied.

Amu just sighed then walked towards the stairs. Rei walked up to them.

" Ohayou minna." He said.

Just then Konahime burst through her door and ran for the stairs.

" Yay! Breakfast!" She cheered.

Everyone watched, confused, as she bolted down the stairs.

" She character changed with Deshi. You didn't notice the cat ears and tail?" Yuuki said.

" Uh no, She was moving too fast." Amu replied.

" Was that my sister just now?" Sekkushi asked.

" Yep." Everyone told him.

Sekkushi sighed then walked to the elevator. Once the elevator doors closed everyone else snapped out of their states and walked down the stairs. Halfway down they found Konahime sprawled on her back.

" Are you alright?" Rei asked, helping her up.

" Yeah I'm alright. This was nothing compared to the wipe-outs I've had on my bike." Konhime said, brushing herself off. A light shade of pink was on her cheeks.

Deshi looked a bit dazed from the crash. Though why she crashed no one was quiet sure. Yuuki and Rozu helped their sister up and then they started to fly down the stairs. The group moved down the stairs following Konahime's charas. Finally they reached the basement. Sekkushi was waiting for them. Konahime got Rei to let go of her and she walked over to her brother.

" Not a word. Or I swear I'll kill you." She hissed then walked to the dinning hall.

Sekkushi smiled and followed his little sister.

" Man everyone is so loud this early in the morning." A voice said.

Down the stairs came a clearly tired Jantaia. Naikoru was following behind her dancing about.

" Ohayou Tenji-san." Amu greeted.

" Meh just call me Jantaia. You can all call me Jantaia." Jantaia said then walked pasted everyone.

" Well come on. Breakfast awaits." She called over her shoulder.

Everyone walked into the dinning hall then sat down at their tables. Many people were just arriving so they just waited until Sakura stood up to talk.

" Alright. Ohayou minna. I've really got nothing to say. Good luck to day and please don't hurt yourselves. That is all. Enjoy your meal." Sakura said then sat down.

Everyone dug in. While they were eating Sekkushi kept bothering Konahime about getting fat until she kicked his knee. After that he was quiet. Ikuto had a protective arm around Amu the whole time.

" Ikuto you're gonna have to let go of me sometime." Amu said.

" Hm but what if I don't want to?" Ikuto questioned, pulling her closer.

Amu laughed and playfully pushed away from Ikuto. He didn't let go.

" So how long have you two been going out?" Jantaia asked.

" Over a year." Amu replied smiling.

" Yeah. It would have been longer but there were….complications." Ikuto added.

" What do you mean? THAT only lasted like a week or two." Amu stated.

" Yeah but it was a whole two weeks. We could have done a lot in that two weeks." Ikuto told her.

" Hm I guess your right. But I don't wanna think about that. So please. Don't bring it up." Amu pleaded.

" Anything for you." Ikuto responded kissing the top of her head.

Amu smiled and kept eating her breakfast.

" Can you two not be so lovey? I'm trying to eat here." Konahime commented.

" Gomen Hime-chan." Amu said.

She pried Ikuto's arms off of her body then kept eating. Ikuto growled in protest for a while.

" I know you don't wan to bring it up but I'd like to know what happened." Sekkushi said.

" It's none of your damn business." Ikuto snapped.

Amu elbowed him in the ribs.

" Sorry Sekkushi. But I really don't wanna talk about it. Maybe Nagihiko will tell you." Amu suggested.

" No way. That was horrible for me too. Oh that reminds me. Keiko got a call from Yaya who got a call from Rima who got told by Toshiki that we're suppose to go to his grave today during school." Nagihiko explained.

Ikuto growled yet again and Amu frowned.

" I guess that'd be okay. Ikuto you'll have to let me go though." Amu said.

Ikuto had reattached his arm around her waist. Konahime completely gave up eating and walked away.

" What's with her?" Jantaia asked.

" She hates romance and such. She's just had her heart broken one too many times." Sekkushi told her.

Just then Konahime was standing behind him. She pushed him head into his food then stormed off. Ikuto began to laugh. In that moment Amu was out of his arm and walking around the table to where Sekkushi was. She grabbed a napkin and helped clean off his face.

" No it's fine. She does this a lot." Sekkushi said taking the napkin from her.

Ikuto got up and walked out of the hall. Amu watched him leave with confusion.

" What's he upset about?" Amu asked.

Nagihiko sighed and shook his head. He got up and followed Ikuto out the door.

" Well this is exciting." Jantaia commented.

She too got up and left. Rei followed soon after.

" Where are they all going to?" Amu inquired.

" Beats me." Sekkushi shrugged.

Amu continued to wipe the food off Sekkushi's face even though he kept protesting.

" Amu-chan I think I have to change. So I'll meet you in class." Sekkushi said standing up.

Amu followed him out of the dinning hall. They got many curious glances from the other students and the teachers. Amu took the elevator while Sekkushi took the stairs. Amu made it up to the second floor and walked towards her classroom.

" You've really got to control your jealously Ikuto-kun." She heard Nagihiko say.

Amu stopped and listened. It may be eavesdropping but so what?

" I know I know. I just can't stand that low life. Have to seen the way he looks at her when she's not looking?" Ikuto stated.

" No. I haven't. I've actually never seen him looking at her when she wasn't looking. Jealousy can cloud your mind. You could be making it up. Be seriously calm down. You're hurting Amu-chan every time you get mad." Nagihiko explained.

She heard Ikuto grumble something. Amu then decided she would go inside the class.

" Hey Ikuto-koi." She said as soon as she entered the room.

Amu walked right up to him and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips harder onto his. She didn't open her mouth but she could tell he was happy. When she released his lips she kept her arms around his neck.

" Don't get so upset kay? You worried me." Amu told him.

He nodded and she let go of him. They sat down together holding hands. Sekkushi arrived later and sat on the opposite side of the class as Konahime. After that Sakura came in.

" Alright so I don't really have anything planned for right now. I guess we should show the new people what we worked on last year. The ones I actually like. So Ikuto and Amu the first tango dance please." Sakura explained.

Ikuto and Amu stood up and took their positions. The music started and they began to dance. And since they were dating it looked so much better since he didn't have a problem touching her.

" Okay. Now for the second tango dance. Come on up Nagihiko." Sakura called.

She waited until Nagihiko got in position and then turned on the song. They danced perfectly. Even Nagihiko was perfect.

And it just kept going on like that. They showed all the dance routines that they had learned before Tadase died. Afterwards the three collapsed.

" And just think. We have school after this." Nagihiko panted.

Amu groaned and buried her face in Ikuto's chest, who's lap she was currently sitting on.

" Hey I have collage. That's even worse." Ikuto told her.

Amu grumbled something into his chest. Ikuto didn't hear what she said but he guessed it wasn't important.

" Ah but Amu-chan just think. The graduation ceremony is in two days. Then we get our spring break." Nagihiko said.

Amu's head moved from Ikuto's chest.

" Oh yeah I forgot about spring break!" She cheered lightly.

" Hm joy." Sekkushi commented.

" Oh yeah, you'd be graduating this year wouldn't you Sekkushi?" Amu asked.

" That's right. And I believe Jantaia is too." Sekkushi stated.

" Nope. I graduated a few years ago." Jantaia told him.

" What? How is that even possible?" Sekkushi asked.

" Because I'm a genius, ya idiot." Jantaia replied.

Sekkushi frowned and stopped talking.

" So have you been to collage?" Amu inquired.

" University actually. I've graduated that too. But no one is in need of a vet right now so I'm outta work for the time being. That's why I'm concentrating on my dancing." Jantaia explained.

Amu nodded then huddled closer to Ikuto.

"Alright go have lunch. See you guys later." Sakura dismissed them.

Everyone got up and left. They all went down to the dinning hall and ate their lunches.

" You guys were really good." Rei complimented them.

" Arigatou." Amu said.

Once lunch was done everyone got ready for school.

" Remember Amu-chan. We're going to his grave so remember to wear black instead of your uniform." Nagihiko reminded her before she went into her room.

So now she left her room in a black dress. She heard a wolf whistle from behind her. She turned to see Ikuto grinning at her.

" You look gorgeous." He told her.

She blushed then started walking to the elevator. She knew he was following so she waited for him to press the button.

" You sure you wanna do this? You don't have to. Or I could come with you." Ikuto said.

" No. It's alright need to go to school." Amu told him as they stepped onto the main floor.

Ikuto nodded and they waited for Nagihiko to come down the stairs. When he finally came they all left the academy and headed to Ikuto's car.

" Can we stop and pick up some flowers?" Amu asked.

" Sure." Ikuto said, pulling over to the flower shop.

Amu kissed his cheek then dragged Nagihiko out of the car. They went inside the shop then quickly returned with some roses. Ikuto drove them to the school. Nagihiko got out but Amu stayed in.

" You sure you're going to be okay?" Ikuto questioned

" Yeah. I'll be okay." Amu replied.

She kissed his lips quickly then left the car. The rest of the guardians were waiting for them in the front of the school. The founding king and Kiseki were also there.

" Alright is everyone here?" The founding king asked.

" Hai." Everyone chorused.

He nodded then walked towards a mini bus. Everyone got on and he drove them to the graveyard. Once there they walked on the path that led them to Tadase's grave. They put flowers on his grave and spoke to him. Though it wasn't very much and some people refused to talk at all it was still something. They placed flowers on his grave then left.

" I hope he's rotting in hell." Amu heard Keiko mutter.

They all got back on the bus and the founding king drove then into town.

" So schools over by now. Do you need to hold a meeting Toshiki?" The founding king asked.

" No. Just drive everyone home." Toshiki said.

" Alright!" The founding kind cheered.

He drove everyone home one by one then dropped off Nagihiko and Amu at the academy. He said his goodbyes, Kiseki did the same, then he drove off. Amu pulled out her phone and called Ikuto.

" Amu? Where are you?" Ikuto asked.

" I'm at the academy. The founding king drove us all home." Amu told him.

The line went dead and Amu shut her phone. A few short minutes later Ikuto's car pulled up. He parked it then dashed over to her and embraced her. By this time Nagihiko was inside.

" You had me so worried." Ikuto muttered.

" Gomen. I'll make it up to you." Amu replied.

Ikuto released her and smiled. He wrapped an arm around her waist and strolled into the academy.

* * *

**Done. Now I'm tired. Now it is Sunday for me. Like JUST Sunday. Midnight, ya know. So yeah. Probably gonna go to bed. Or something or other. I dunno. I'm too damn tired to think right now. I guess the ending kinda went faster then I would have like but so what? It's like midnight. I'm tired. So anyway review please!**

**And I'd also like to add that if you comment on spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes I won't update for a month. I'm absolutly serious.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay I'm awake. It's rare so yay!**

**Oh my god. Did anyone else think this week just dragged on and on? I did. Most people did actually. But I'm happy it's Saturday!**

**OMFG! I rented the best movie in the world….ok well the book was totally awesome so I wanted to watch the movie. ….It wasn't as good as the book but hey, it was still good. See I'm good at English so I did some novel studies. The first one was called Can't get there from here. It was…alright. I didn't care as much for it. And then the second one was totally awesome. Its called In the heat of the night. It's a really old book but read it if you get a chance. And the movie is pretty good too. Not THAT great but really good. I mean how good can a movie be if it was made in the 60's? And now I'm working on Lord of the flies. **

**RANT ON EPISODE 77. NOW**

**Omg the new opening it awesome. Not enough Ikuto but hey, at least he's not doing hip thrusts and dancing gaily. It's very sad to see that. So yes I love the new opening. **

**The episode was okay. I'm not overly satisfied with Ikuto being shirtless. I wanted to see more. But it works. I'm still pretty happy bout it. But I love Amu's mom. She's totally awesome. But aww Ikuto had to leave. And then Tadase came …and then *sobs* Ikuto was totally mean then Amu hated him *Cries* I'm still upset about it. But one think that really upsets me is Tadase's face. I know I know, it's Tadagay. But still. That face makes me sad. Even in the manga it did. And the ending was really totally kick ass! I love Yoru.**

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR The preview for next week sucks! GOD I HATE LULU. SHE'S MESSING EVERYTHING UP! CAN'T SHE JUST DIE ALREADY?**

**Done rant.**

**Now I'm gonna quickly talk about the manga. **

**I only saw it in RAW version. But hey, it makes me happy. I can't wait till later today when it's translated. But theres this one part in there that makes me scream " GOD DAMMIT IKUTO JUST KISS HER ALREADY!." Lol.**

**Done that too. Now onto the reviews.**

**Shokora 'N Strawberries: Yes I know you hate Sekkushi. But your just gonna hate him more later. **

**Aznprid3x3: s'ok I forgive you. Lovey dovey Ikuto is awesome.! That's why I like writing it like that.**

**SUNCAT333: Yes he is jealous. Makes for a good story. And I don't believe in hell, or heaven. So technically he's just rotting in the ground. But at least he's rotting.**

**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi: Yep. But now I don't think we're catching up to the manga anymore. Damn Lulu.**

**oxCuteKataraox: Lol thanks.**

**Japaneseanimeluvr34: Haha I would, but I don't believe in hell. But maybe. If I feel like it.**

**xMelitheKonekox: Lol yes Ikuto is jealous. But who can blame him? Lol yeah keiko is awesome. And that's an interesting thought about Konahime. But sadly, you are mistaken. **

**GarrSaku: LOL. Good don't. Man it's hard running past the pizza place without breathing. It would be so much easier if I was a vampire.**

**appupuppu: Lol yeah.**

**Natsuya801923: Haha I love your long reviews**

**Amaranth the Immortal: Ha yeah poor Ikuto. I think he really needs a break from love rivals.**

**Chocolate Ball: There are quiet a few pictures where Ikuto has his shirt off. Lol. And yes Sunday is boring.**

**nmccullough: Of course my spelling was good for it being midnight. I'm me! Lol. You? Smart? Yeah right. May I remind you of " I no dumb." Haha well I'll make up for Jantaia not being in enough. And you know how.**

**Vcgal123: Heck yeah! You totally pwn Sekkushi! It's just how it is! YAY IKUTO IN HIS BOXERS PICTURE! Lol. I do love that pic. But I'm running outta wall space. Maybe some will go on the ceiling. BUT the Ikuto in his boxers wasn't as totally awesome as the shirtless Byakuya pic you drew. At least Byakuya wasn't embarrassed. ( meaning make a sexier pic of Ikuto in his boxers. Lol ) Anyway thanks for the review. Oh and waws.**

**Luciakimi16: K with the way you wrote your review it almost sounded like you wanted me to not update for a month. But I understood what you meant. **

**Sparklillian: Thanks.**

**Ok that's all. **

**And for anyone who cares I have a few links up on the top of my profile. One is to the color of Sekkushi's eyes. I love the color. And the next one is of the engagement ring Ikuto bought. Then there's a link to a really awesome pic vcgal123 drew. I absolutely love it to death. It's on my wall.**

**Ok so onto the story.

* * *

**Amu and Ikuto walked into the academy to find Sakura talking to Nagihiko.

" Are you sure?" She asked.

" Absolutely." Nagihiko replied.

" Alright then. So what do you want to do instead?" Sakura asked.

" Complete traditional dancing. My family is getting annoyed that I'm not doing it as much." Nagihiko replied.

" Nagihiko?" Amu asked leaving Ikuto's side.

He turned to her and smiled lightly.

" Hey Amu-chan. I was just discussing something important with Sakura." He told her.

" I could tell. Are you leaving us or something?" She asked.

" Well yes and no. Yes I'm leaving your ballroom class. But that's it. I'll still be in the academy and I'll still be in the same room." Nagihiko explained.

" Okay. As long as your not leaving." Amu replied.

He nodded then walked up the stairs. Sakura was walking towards one of the other classrooms.

" So what now?" Ikuto asked, wrapping his arm around her waist again.

" Nap time." Amu yawned heading for the stairs.

Ikuto chuckled and picked her up.

" I don't know why going to graveyards always makes me tired." Amu mumbled.

Ikuto just smiled down at her and carried her up the stairs. He took her to his room and put her on the bed.

" Ikuto…thanks." She murmured and fell asleep.

Ikuto laughed quietly and began to study for a test. Surprisingly to everyone, even though he didn't go to high school a lot he still got really good grades and got into the best collage in the city. Basically he took a math course and a science course along with English, home ec and of course band. He was the star violinist at his school. Most people worshipped the ground he walked on.

Ikuto was deep in his text book when there was a knock on the door. He put the book down and walked over to the door. When he opened it he saw, to his disgust, Sekkushi standing before him.

" What do you want?" Ikuto snapped.

" Chill. I'm here 'cause Sakura asked me to tell you something." Sekkushi told him.

" Fine. Spit it out." Ikuto snarled.

" I don't know what it is but she wants to see you." Sekkushi replied.

" Alright. Tell her I'll be down in a second." Ikuto growled then slammed the door in his face.

He waited until he could hear Sekkushi's footsteps anymore then walked over to Amu. He gently shook her awake. Her eyes fluttered and she looked at his tiredly.

" Hey I'm going to go talk to Sakura for a second. Stay here and don't answer the door. I'll lock you in okay?" He asked.

She nodded and closed her eyes. Ikuto brushed a strand of hair out of her face then left the room, locking the door in the process. Sekkushi was just coming up the stairs.

" She says to bring Amu too." Sekkushi stated.

Ikuto growled then unlocked his door. He strode in and shook her awake again.

" What?" She grumbled.

" Sakura wants you to come too." Ikuto told her.

She sighed and sat up.

" Fine." She yawned and got out of the bed.

She was out of the door before he was. Sekkushi was waiting for them by the stairs.

" Hello Amu-chan. How was your day?" He asked.

" It was good I suppose." She yawned.

He lead the way down to the second floor. He pointed to her office then left. The couple stepped inside and saw Sakura with her head in her hands. When the door shut behind then she looked up. Her eyes were red and her cheeks looked wet.

" Sakura? What's wrong?" Amu asked.

Sakura didn't answer. She turned around and turned on the T.V. The news was on.

" And today we mourn the loss of everyone on flight 189 to America. But most of all we mourn the passing of the great idol Hoshina Utau." The reporter said.

Amu felt tears well up in her eyes. She collapsed on the floor and began to sob. Ikuto's expression was hard. He showed no emotion.

" Why? Why Utau?" Amu cried.

Sakura watched as Amu cried. Tears fell down her face yet again.

" I'm so sorry Ikuto. Amu." Sakura replied.

Amu just kept crying. Ikuto left the room and went upstairs. He walked right to his room and sat on his bed. When he was sure he was alone he let his tears fall. He began to cry. He reached over to his desk and grabbed a picture of him and his sister. Tears splattered over the glass and streaked the frame. He didn't even hear the door open he was sobbing too much.

" Ikuto?" A sob came.

He looked up and saw Amu standing by the door. She closed it and looked at his tear stained face. More tears came for Amu as she rushed forward to him. She embraced him and held him close. Ikuto buried his face in her neck and began to cry again. Amu cried as well and she never let go of him. They heard the loudspeaker turn on and tell everyone except Ikuto and Amu to go down the dinning hall. After that it was a few minutes until they stopped crying. Amu was the first to stop and Ikuto stopped sobbing but tears still fell from his face.

" Get in the bed." Amu ordered, her voice shaking.

Ikuto obeyed her and got under the covers. Amu crawled in his bed as well and wrapped her arms around his waist. He did the same to her and closed his eyes.

" It's my fault." Ikuto muttered opening his eyes.

" It's not." Amu told him.

" It is though. I'm the one who told her to go to America. I'm the one who got her the ticket." Ikuto said, tears still pouring from his midnight blue orbs.

" You had no idea that would happen. It's not your fault. Do not blame yourself." Amu said.

Ikuto nodded. Then closed his eyes again. Amu kissed his eyelids and right under his eyes.

" Do you want anything?" Amu asked.

" Just stay here." Ikuto told her.

The tears had stopped thankfully.

" Alright." Amu replied and pecked his lips.

Ikuto pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Amu moaned at his touch.

" Ikuto?" Amu said pulling away.

" Yeah?" He asked.

She got on her knees and pulled off her shirt.

" Amu what are you-?" Ikuto asked but she shushed him.

" You want this right? Well I'm ready." Amu told him.

Ikuto gave her a questioning look. To get him to understand she started to undo his pants. Ikuto looked surprised and she smiled at him.

" I don't want to hurt you." Ikuto told her.

" You won't." Amu replied and locked her lips with his.

**………………………………****.............................................................................................................................................................Skipping the sex scene. Just like in Breaking Dawn………………………………...............................................................................................................................................**

Amu awoke to find it relatively dark. She glanced at the clock. It said 5 am. She looked beside her and saw Ikuto sleeping. She smiled and him and got out of the bed. She was still sore. Amu looked around for all her clothes. They were all over the room. Thankfully all these rooms were soundproof so no one could hear them. That was the best night of her life and she didn't regret it one bit. She loved Ikuto with all her being. She was his and he was hers. That's how it was. Once she gathered up her clothes she decided to not get dressed until he woke up. She hoped he was a little bit better after having sex. Amu knew his sister's death would be hard on him but the sex should have made him a bit happier. She crawled back into the bed and slipped Ikuto's arm around her waist.

He muttered in his sleep and pulled her closer. Amu snuggled up to him and watched him sleep. Finally after a few minutes he woke up.

" Ohayou." She said kissing him.

" Ohayou." He responded.

Amu smiled at him and he smiled back. Though it wasn't a full smile it was still good enough.

" So how do you feel?" He asked.

" I should be asking you that." Amu replied.

" I asked you first." He commented.

" Fine. I'm a bit sore but either then that I'm fine. Now how are you?" Amu inquired.

" Better. Not totally but better." He told her.

Amu nodded and sat up.

" Come on. We should get changed." Amu replied.

Ikuto got out of bed and found his close. As he was changing he couldn't help stare at his chest.

" Actually I think we should have a shower." Ikuto told her dropping the pants he was holding.

" Good idea. Can we have one together?" Amu asked seductively.

" Hai." Ikuto replied.

They walked into the bathroom and showered together. Either then making out and knocking a few things over nothing really happened. Once they were done they dried off and Ikuto grabbed some new clothes.

" I'll have to get some new clothes from my room." Amu muttered.

" Go through our special area. That way no one can see you." Ikuto told her pulling on a pair of boxers.

Amu nodded and went through the secret practice room. The door to her room was open so she went in and got change. After that she went back to Ikuto's room. He handed her a juice and they sat on the couch and watched early morning cartoons.

* * *

The phone rang and Midori picked up.

" Moshi Moshi." She said in the phone.

" Is this the Hinamori residence?" A female voice asked.

" Hai." Midori replied.

" Well then I'd like to tell you something about the your file to split up your daughter's arranged marriage." The women said.

* * *

**Dun dun DUH! Lol. Anyway I'm editing around the arranged marriage thing. How I'm making it is that if you want to have an arranged marriage you have to file something with a lawyer then if you want to break it up you have to file a different paper. That's just my weird thinking. And it works really well.**

**Oh yeah and to people who add to favs and story alert, you can review. Reviews are nice and they make the author happy. Happy enough to maybe update sooner. **

**Oh and while I'm at it I might not update next Saturday. I'm hosting my friend's birthday party at my house so I won't get any time. I'll try on Tuesday and any other day I can manage. And is everyone excited for easter? I'm not.**

**Lol I just went over next week. Monday I'm missing most of school cause I'm going somewhere with my foods class. Then Tuesday I'm not going to school at all cause I'm going to a doctor. Then Wednesday I have critteraid after school. Thursday I got nothing. The Friday is a holiday and my friend is having her party at my house. The Saturday more party and Sunday I have a date with my camera. Lol. Busy week. **

**Anyway please review. Reviews are really nice. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh….My….GOD! I feel like I'm gonna die or something. Man this week is busy. Normally I'm not so busy around Easter but this time….ugh. Next week should be a bit more relaxing. I hope. **

**Uh…..well since it's like Friday, I can't do a rant on the new episode. But I really don't want to do a rant anyway. This weeks episode looks lame. Hopefully Lulu goes away though.**

**Ok REVIEWS!**

**girlylove23: Hmm dunno. Lol. And I may do the lemon part. But if I do, it'll be on my other account that I have strictly for M. hellomotot22 if your wondering.**

**LithiumTiger19: Aw damn I feel retarded for doing that. It's just cause I'm reading New Moon again so it was on my mind. But I did fix it. So thanks. It's accurate now.**

**vcgal123: There will be plenty of Sekkushi beating later in this chapter. Lol.**

**GarrSaku: Lol I've gotta read it again. I love the series though. Yay for vampires!**

**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi: I am updating. ( By the way, in a review, add more then just update soon. Giving detail on what you liked, or didn't like, makes for a happy author.)**

**MW: Yes, they had sex. Lol I'm pretty sure you're the first person who actually cared about Utau dying. I was crying when I wrote he was crying. It's very hard for me to write that. I think a lot of people will want to kill him. But I'm actually not killing him. He's special. I know right, his eyes are gorgeous. I did scream " TAKE IT OFF!TAKE IT OFF! DON'T STOP THERE." That is exactly what I screamed. Lol. Yeah the ending is still upsetting. And yes I loved Ikuto's father's violin song. **

**xMelitheKonekox: Yes they did IT. Yeah, I had to kill someone. Lol many dirty things can happen in the shower. Trust me, I've written it. And yes chapter 39 was totally awesome.**

**chocohime: Yes it is rather sad I killed Utau. But I needed someone to die. Yes they did do IT. Are you sure about that? Sekkushi may get Amu. You never know. Lol**

**Chocolate Ball: Because them having sex is more fun to write. **

**Amaranth the Immortal: Wow you seem like over excited that they had sex…..! Lol yeah great minds do think alike! Ah well if you need some help just PM me. I'd be happy to help you. **

**Japaneseanimeluvr34: Yeah episode 77 is like one of my favourites at the moment. Hmm you'll have to keep reading to see,**

**Mitsuki Yukishiro: Nope. I needed someone to die in this and I figured the only one who wasn't of much importance was Utau. And her death lead to great things. Like Ikuto and Amu having sex. No there's not much to Utau's death. After the review replies I'll tell everyone how she died. **

**kool495: Yes yes tears for Utau. Mwahahahaha the arranged marriage. It's fun to make Ikuto snarl.**

**Magical . x .Melody: lol thanks? Heck I dunno what people should say. Just note something you liked I guess.**

**oxCuteKataraox: Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha -cough-. Anyway we'll see about the arranged marriage. **

**SUNCAT333: Yeah sorry bout that. Don't cry. LMAO! Yes Amu and Ikuto did IT!**

**Aznpridx3x: May I refer you to chapter 3. Read it again and you'll see who she was engaged to. **

**Shokora 'N Strawberries: Lol thanks so much.**

**nmccullough: Hmm hellomoto22 may do the sex scene. I haven't decided yet though. Oh great. Your hyper. Joy. And you'll probably be hyper tonight with all the cake and chips and pop and beef jerky. LOL!**

**Natsuya801923: Ugh your reviews are so awesomely long. Man maybe I should do one reply on here. That would take probably like a page.**

**Zero-amu: Technically they were already suppose to be spilt up but….oh just keep reading.**

**AnGeLXLoVe: S'alright as along as you actually review. Ah don't worry about not getting the last line. You will.**

**inksoul1019: Lol yep. And maybe it is a bit odd but whatever. There was nothing else to do. **

**Amuto-4eva: Yes Utau dying was sad. Lol I think everyone was happy they had sex. You'll see what the whole file to split up the arranged marriage thing is about. In this chapter actually. **

**Sam liked ham: Please don't kill Ikuto. I need him. Anyway thanks for the review.**

**HeavenlyAngel34: Thanks. But can you say more then just 'loved it. I can't wait to see what happens next.' I'd like to know WHAT you loved. **

**Ok reviews done. **

**Onto how Utau died.**

**The plane malfunctioned. End of story. There was no sabotage it just malfunctioned.**

**Onto the magical new chapter.

* * *

**When 6:30 came around Ikuto and Amu walked down to the dinning room. While walking down they saw Jantaia. She seemed rather agitated about something. They reached the dinning hall and sat down. Shortly after, Sekkushi, Konahime, Rei and Nagihiko came in. Sakura said good morning and encouraged everyone to do their best. She sat down and everyone began to eat.

" So I heard your not doing ballroom anymore Fujisaki." Sekkushi stated.

" That's right. It would be uneven if I was still there. And if I'm needed I'll join you for a session or so." Nagihiko explained.

Konahime was in her own little world and just kept eating. Ikuto seemed a bit more relaxed around Sekksuhi now.

" So Amu how about you and I go to see a movie or something?" Sekkushi asked.

" I don't think so." Ikuto snapped pulling her closer.

" Oh and why's that? Can't friends go out?" Sekkushi inquired.

" They can. But I don't trust you around MY Amu. Get your own girlfriend." Ikuto told him.

Sekkushi stood up and knocked over Jantaia's orange juice. Without saying sorry he turned around and left.

" Oh you did NOT just spill my orange juice. Naikoru character change, NOW." Jantaia yelled, but not loud enough that everyone would hear her.

A circular swirl clip appeared in Jantaia's hair. She jumped up and ran towards Sekkushi. Amu swore when Jantaia was running she heard a ' vroooooooooooooom' sound. They watched Jantaia burst through the dinning room doors.

" We better go make sure she doesn't kill him." Rei stated, getting up.

Everyone, Including Ikuto got up and left the dinning room. They found Sekkushi trying to dodge Jantaia's attacks. Finally she got him and pinned him to the ground. He stared to punch his chest.

" Yeah! Go Jantaia!" Konahime cheered.

Amu went over and grabbed Jantaia's fists.

" Enough." Amu said.

The character change was undone and Jantaia nodded.

" Can you get off me?" Sekkushi asked.

" No." Jantaia told him.

" Why? You like being on my?" Sekkushi questioned.

Jantaia made a disgusted sound and got off of him. She stormed off towards the stairs and disappeared from sight.

" That was weird." Rei commented.

" No. That was funnier then hell." Konahime laughed.

" Shut up Hime." Sekkushi snapped.

" Make me." She told him and walked over to the stairs.

Rei followed her and soon they too were gone from sight.

Amu shook her head and help Sekkushi up.

" Thanks Amu-chan." Sekkushi stated.

" Welcome." Amu replied and walked over to the elevator. Ikuto was at her side the whole time. The doors opened and the two went inside. They rode up to the second floor in silence and then the doors opened. Amu was worried so she closed the doors.

" Do you regret what we did?" Amu asked him.

" Of course not! I love you." Ikuto responded.

" Really? Cause you seem upset about something. I was worried." Amu told him.

" Don't worry about it. I'm just mad at Sekkushi." Ikuto noted.

" You really have to calm down around him. I'm yours aren't I?" Amu questioned.

" Well yeah but he just makes me so mad. I fear he might try and take you away from me." Ikuto said.

" Even if he tries he'll never get me. I'm yours and I always will be. Unless you don't want me anymore." Amu explained.

" I'll never stop loving you. Ever." Ikuto told her.

She smiled and pecked his lips. She reopened the doors and they stepped off the elevator. When they walked into the classroom everyone looked at them.

" What?" They asked together.

" You guys took a long time. Were you guys making out in the elevator or something?" Konahime asked.

Amu blushed and was about to say what happened but Ikuto answered first.

" That's right. Amu just can't keep her lips off mine." Ikuto stated.

Amu blushed deeper and punched him in the shoulder.

" We were just talking." Amu explained.

" Aww. That's no fun. I like my story better." Ikuto pouted.

Amu giggled and sat down. Ikuto sat beside her and then Sakura came in.

" Ok today we're going to be learning the Salsa." Sakura stated.

" Well who's with who" Jantaia asked.

" What?" Sakura inquired.

" Partners. Who's who's partner." Jantaia asked.

" Oh. Well Ikuto and Amu are together. Rei and Konahime then you and Sekkushi." Sakura explained.

Jantaia glared at Sekkushi was stood beside him anyway. Momota came in and brought a C.D with him.

" Ok. This is a very easy routine. The next salsa routine is way harder. Momota can you put in the C.D.?" Sakura asked.

Momota put the C.D. in then got in position. The song started and the two dance. Everyone watched and learned the moves. When the song was over everyone got into position.

" Everyone ready?" Sakura asked.

" Hai." They replied.

The music turned on and everyone began to dance. While Ikuto had his hand on Amu's waist he blew into her ear.

" Mm I like this type of dancing." Ikuto purred.

Amu blushed but kept dancing. They had to stop however when Sekkushi and Jantaia got in a spat. Everyone thought she was going to punch him again but she didn't, much to Konahime's disappointment. The song started again and everyone danced perfectly.

"Alright. Again." Sakura commanded.

And so they danced the same routine over again until lunch. The class shuffled out of the room and down the stairs and into the dinning room. They ate lunch then went upstairs.

" So are you going to school?" Amu asked Sekkushi.

" Uh no. Since I'm graduating in a week there's no point in going to school." Sekkushi replied.

" Oh." Amu was silent after that.

Everyone went into their own rooms and got changed. Once Amu was ready she met with Ikuto and he drove her and Nagihiko to school.

" See you later." Amu kissed Ikuto quickly then got out of the car.

Once Ikuto was gone Nagihiko turned to Amu.

" So you and Ikuto had sex did you?" Nagihiko asked.

Amu looked at him wide-eyed.

" How did you- I mean no. No we didn't." Amu blushed.

" Hey it's alright. I've done it with Keiko. I know Kairan and Kukai have multiple times. So it's not big deal. But welcome to the world of adulthood." Nagihiko laughed.

" How'd you even know? The rooms are soundproof." Amu asked.

" Well if you remember correctly Temari was spending the night with your charas. When you came in the room naked she put two and two together." Nagihiko explained.

Amu blushed and made her way to the classroom. Rima was in there with Toshiki, making out. Amu cleared her throat and they broke apart. They both blushed and Toshiki whispered something to Rima. She nodded and then he left the room.

" Hello Rima-chan." Amu laughed.

" Hey Amu-chan." Rima said.

" So you just randomly decided to make out in a classroom with your boyfriend did you?" Amu inquired.

Rima just blushed.

" There's no guardian's meeting today. Toshiki and I are going out on a date." Rima explained.

" Well have fun with that." Amu said and sat down.

" Is something the matter?" Rima asked.

" Uh no. Nothing's wrong. I'm just a bit sore." Amu replied.

" Why? Did Ikuto drop you while you two were dancing?" Rima questioned.

" No." Amu told her.

" Then why are you sore?" Rima demanded.

Amu beckoned her closer and she whispered the reason in Rima's ear.

" Oh." Was all Rima could say.

" Yeah. It was fantastic though." Amu told her.

" Too much information!" Rima shouted.

" Gomen. But you'll feel just as good when you and Toshiki-" Amu started.

" LALALALA NOT LISTENING." Rima yelled, covering her ears.

" Why is Rima covering her ears?" Kairan asked, stepping into the classroom.

" I said something she doesn't wanna hear." Amu giggled.

" Alright. I'm guessing it has to do with her and Toshiki." Kairan stated and sat down.

" Exactly." Amu replied.

Kairan and Amu laughed then Rima put her hands down.

" So are you going to tell Kairan?" Rima inquired.

" Tell me what?" Kairan asked.

" That her and Ikuto had sex." Rima stated.

Amu blushed.

" Did you really?" Kairan questioned.

Amu nodded and Kairan laughed.

" Fantastic. Welcome to the world of adulthood." Kairan cheered.

" Nagihiko already welcomed me." Amu grumbled.

" WHAT? He and Keiko have had sex?" Rima asked, shocked.

" Yep." Keiko answered.

The three turned around and saw Keiki standing at the door.

" So that makes three of us. Rima you'll be next I'm sure." Kairan said.

" LALALALALA NOT LISTENING!" Rima shouted covering her ears.

" What's everyone talking about?" Yaya asked as she bounded into the classroom.

" Having sex." Keiko responded.

Yaya looked at her then headed out of the classroom for a second. She returned a few seconds later.

" Who's had sex here?" Yaya asked.

Amu, Kairan and Keiko raised their hands.

" Wow Amu-chi you had sex with Ikuto? When?" Yaya demanded.

" Last night." Amu blushed.

Yaya cheered and Rima put her hands down again.

" Can we stop talking about this?" Rima pleaded.

" Sure sure." Everyone said.

Then the bell rang and the rest of the class, along with the teacher filed in. The day didn't go very fast and Amu was relived when the day was over. Sadly she had a whole bunch of homework. Amu pulled out her cell phone and called Ikuto.

" Moshi Moshi." He answered.

" Hey Ikuto-koi. There's not guardian's meeting today. Can you come pick me up?" Amu asked.

" Of course. Does Nagihiko need a ride?" Ikuto asked.

" No. He's going to Keiko's house." Amu replied.

" Alright. See you soon." Ikuto said and hung up.

A few minutes later Ikuto's car drove up. Girls still fawned over him even though they knew he was dating Amu.

" It's so not fair. Why does Hinamori get the hottest guy ever?" A girl asked her friend.

The friend just shrugged and Amu got in the car.

" So how was school?" He asked.

" Boring!" Amu replied.

" At least you didn't have tests to do." Ikuto told her.

" You had tests?" Amu asked.

" Yeah. All day." Ikuto told her.

" That must have sucked." Amu replied.

" It did." Ikuto stated.

The rest of the ride was silent. They reached the academy and went up to their floor.

" I'll come by in a bit. I have to change." Ikuto told her and went into his room.

Amu unlocked her door and went inside. Her chara's were all waiting for her.

" You forgot about us!" They yelled.

" Gomen. I had a lot on my mind." Amu told them.

" Yeah like Ikuto. Naked. His di-" Rairi started.

" RAIRI!" Amu shouted.

Rairi giggled and flew off. Amu sighed and changed into her dance clothes. She sat down at her desk and began her homework. Ikuto came in after she was done a few pages and helped her out. Finally Amu was done.

" Hm where's my reward for helping you?" Ikuto asked.

Amu got up and led him to the bed. She pushed him down on his back and got on top of him. She began to make out with him until she felt a poke on her thigh. She stopped and looked at him.

" It's that time of year." Ikuto stated.

Amu laughed and got up.

" Maybe I'll help you later." Amu told him.

He blushed and then realized it was time for dinner.

" Well lets get going." Ikuto said a bit too loudly.

Amu laughed again and took his hand they walked down the stairs to the dinning room and ate their dinner. Jantaia seemed to be a bit calmer but she kept checking in her purse. When asked she said she had her cell phone on silent and was worried she's miss and important call. Sekkushi asked why she didn't just have it on vibrate and that resulted in Jantaia throwing a spoon at him. Konahime laughed and Rei slightly chuckled. Then there was a crack. Jantaia quickly looked in her bag. She frowned and shut it. Then there was a light by Rei and a chara appeared.

" Yo. My name's Riberu." The chara said.

Riberu had a black muscle shirt with a large white lopsided cross, faded blue jeans with a faded black lopsided cross on each leg, black sneakers, black leather bracelets and choker with spikes on then and a fedora hat. His hair was black and his eyes were grey. There was also a cross on his cheek.

No one said a word. The female charas however stared at Riberu. Even Naikoru stopped dancing about to gaze at Riberu.

" He's so hot." Ran whispered.

The other girls giggled and started talking. The boys looked a bit mad. Especially Yoru. Miki gave up talking with the girls and flew over to Yoru. She kissed him and told him not to worry. Yoru calmed down. Riberu flew over to the guys. Once he knew all the guys and Miki he flew over to the girls. It seemed like he was flirting with the other female charas. None of the girls minded and Miki just laughed. Then Riberu introduced himself to the humans.

" Oh my god your chara is kinda hot." Jantaia commented.

It looked like Sekkushi glared for a second but then his face was expressionless. Once dinner was finished the gang, except for Nagihiko who was spending the night at Keiko's, made their way up to the contemporary class.

" Gomen but your teacher is in the hospital again and we can't get a sub. Go do whatever you wish." Sakura said.

" Can't you just teach us?" A person asked.

" No. I've got stuff I have to do." Sakura told him then left the room.

Amu sighed. She really missed doing contemporary. She trudged up the stairs to her room then changed into her bathing suit. She thought may as well relax in the hot tub for a while. Amu walked into the room and slid into the hot tub. Soon Ikuto popped his head in.

" There you are. I was worried." Ikuto replied.

" Gomen." Amu replied.

" S'ok. I'll just leave you then." Ikuto said and was about to close the door.

" No! Why don't you join me?" Amu asked.

" I don't have my bathing suit." Ikuto told her.

" Who said you needed one?" Amu smirked.

She saw him shiver. He stepped into the room and locked it behind him. She watched him strip then step into the hot tub. She slid over to him and sat on his waist.

**....................................................... skipping this sex scene too. This will be the last sex scene for a while ............................................................**

Once their _fun _was finished they got out of the hot tub. Ikuto dried himself off with her towel then put his clothes back on. Amu dried off as well then they left the room. Ikuto stayed in her room and watched her change into her pajamas. They were at _it_ for a while. It was now like 9:00. Once Amu had changed a knock came on her door. She opened it to find Sakura and her mother, as well as another women.

" Amu could you come out in the hall for a while?" Sakura asked.

" Sure." Amu said.

Ikuto followed her out and stood by her side. Sekkushi was also there.

" Amu I have some bad news." Her mother started.

" What is it?" Amu asked holding Ikuto's hand.

" We'll….there was a mishap and the lawyer's office and …..and…..oh Amu you're still technically engaged to Sekkushi." Her mother stated.

" WHAT?" Ikuto roared.

" Ikuto-koi calm down." Amu pleaded.

Tears were in her eyes.

" Yes you and my son are still engaged. And since your parents and I and my husband have worked out our problems with each other we'll keep the arrangement going. Your wedding will be three months from now." The other woman explained.

Then the adults all left. Amu turned to Ikuto. He was shaking in fury.

" I guess you're my fiancé then Amu." Sekkushi stated.

" NO!" Ikuto yelled.

" Yes she is. You can't stop it." Sekkushi replied.

Ikuto charged at him then they began to fight. Along with fighting they yelled at each other.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Jantaia yelled.

" SHUT UP JANTAIA!" Sekkushi yelled.

There seemed to be a burning aura around her. Then there was a pop and her hair was done up in a bun with chopsticks coming out of it. She also gained a belt. She pulled something off her belt and in an instant Sekkushi was pinned to the wall.

" Screw you." She told him.

The chopsticks disappeared and so did the belt. Jantaia left and then Sekkushi could move again. Ikuto rounded on Amu.

" How could you not tell me?" He asked angrily.

" Gomen. I thought we weren't engaged anymore." Amu cried.

" Well I hope you have a happy life together. And here. I got this for you." Ikuto snapped.

He threw a small black box at her feet then left for his room. The door slammed behind him then there was silence. Amu picked up the box and opened it. Inside was a pink engagement ring. She began to sob and ran to Ikuto's room. She banged on the door and got no answer.

" Ikuto please let me in." Amu pleaded.

Still no answer. Amu tried the door. It was unlocked. She went inside and gasped. All his things were gone and the balcony door stood wide open. She out onto the balcony.

" IKUTO!" She called out.

The tears were streaming down her face like a waterfall. She collapsed on the ground and began to cry. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Nagihiko.

" Come on." Nagihiko told her.

He helped her up and took her to her room. He helped her in bed then stayed with her until she fell asleep. Even though she was asleep Nagihiko watched the tears fall.

* * *

He walked the streets now after having dumped his things off at his house. He had left his car and keys in his room. It was his wedding present to Amu. He reached his destination. Easter's headquarter. He strolled in though the front door and was captured by some guards. They brought him up to the director.

" Hello step-father." Ikuto greeted.

" Why are you here Ikuto?" The man snapped.

" Because I'm ready to work again." Ikuto told him.

* * *

**Is anyone else crying? I seriously have tears in my eyes. Man this was a hard chapter to write. But I did it so yay me!! - Does London's clap- Lol. Ok so please review and such. Now I think I'm going to collapse for a while. I'm overly busy in a bit. God, since when did I have a life? **

**By the way if you aren't sure, Yes this is Saturday's chapter. But since I won't have time on Saturday I'm updating today.**

**Oh and the new dance video will be on my profile. As well as if you don't get what kind of swirl clip Jantaia gets when she changed with Naikoru then that's on my profile too!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay I'm not tired again! Joys!!**

**Well I guess I can start with my rant on episode 79.**

**OK I WAS FRICKEN CRYING THE WHOLE TIME IKUTO WAS ON SCREEN! I loved Kukai so I was laughing my ass off at parts with him and his brothers. Tadase can go die in a hole. But I loved how Kukai's brothers were picking on Tadase. It was HILARIUOS! But the rest of the episode was sad. IT EVEN STARTED OUT SAD! It's like their trying to torture us now. And for next week there's more death rebel fighting and……. Platinum Heart? I think it's like some lame new attack. But whatever. I'm pretty sure it's the " Can we just be friends?" Episode. So yay for that.**

**Ok done that rant.**

**Now for something else to scream about…..**

**WHEN THE HELL WILL CHAPTER 70 OF HOST CLUB BE FRICKEN TRANSLATED! GOD I'VE BEEN WAITING SINCE MARCH 24TH****!!! **

**But now on a lighter side…..Ok I don't have one.**

**Erm….If anyone wants to know about my horrid/fun day yesterday then go on deviantart and look me up. **

**ON TO THE REVIREWS!!!!!**

**AmuletFortune: Yeah I figure people would. I mean, who wouldn't want to cry after that? Everyone would like Sekkushi if he wasn't like how he is. **

**nmccullough: Nice review. It's like a total of five words. No duh your crying. Your review for this chapter better be long. OR else I'm not adding certain things in.**

**xMelitheKonekox: Awww don't cry. And I guess if your crying now you might cry for this chapter…..Ugh I'm sure Ikuto has his reasons for working for Easter. Right now it's because he's an idiot. But I'll work on that later. Lol well it's a funny topic. Talking about sex is rather amusing. Not more amusing then reading out your science work on reproduction to your friend though. Lol THAT was funny.**

**lmgg: Well wait no longer cause here it is!!**

**MW: Yes he spilt her OJ. It's a very dangerous thing to do. Rairi is my character's chara so yes I love her too! Ai is as well but I don't really add her much. Lol yeah O think everyone is pretty pissed at Sekkushi. And his mom. Hmm joy. Our spring break was in March. Lol yeah they're good songs. **

**gina3739: Hm somewhat I guess if you think about it. Ah well sorry you weren't in the end of The Secret Life of Amu. Ooo yeah I did see it. I see it as soon as it comes out. Actually I look at it in RAW then I wait for the translations to see what their saying! Yeah I've been thinking that too. It does seem like Tadase is in love with Ikuto. All of your answers- well most of them- will be answered eventually.**

**Aznprid3x3: Noooo don't cry! I know you're upset but don't cry! * hands you plush doll of Sekkushi* Now beat that up if you wish. Yes it was very emotional. I'm pretty good at writing that stuff….surprisingly. **

**Foxgrl18: Thanks! Yeah it does suck that Ikuto's working for easter and Amu is engaged to Sekkushi.**

**GarrSaku: I got O…M….G I from you. I dunno what the 'I' Is for but OH WELL!**

**Amuto-4eva: Yeah poor Ikuto. He has so many hardships. Lol yeah screw Sekkushi! No one likes him….cept for me and nmccullough….**

**Natsuya801923: I do so enjoy our review replies! Lol. **

**Shokora 'N Strawberries: Oh I'm sorry for making you cry! It's your favorite story? Really? THANKS^^ It makes me feel happy. Hmm….it feels weird. *goes back to Emo state***

**Magical . x .Melody: Lmao. That was funny though. You have to admit. **

**Kool495: Yep they're still engaged. Sucks don't it? He has to work for easter again because….well actually I don't know that yet.**

**Japaneseanimeluver34: Hmm too sad I think. OH WELL! Drama is awesome!**

**oxCuteKataraox: Sadly yes he is working for easter again. Glad you liked it!!**

**Mikan-citrus fruits: Sorry I made you cry! NO you may NOT kill Sekkushi or bodily harm him. * gives you plush doll of Sekkushi* Kill THAT!**

**AnGeLXLoVe: Now now calm down. I know you wanna kill Sekkushi but calm it down. Aw come on. Don't hate Sekkushi….yet. Maybe hate him later. But no matter what you can't kill him. Uh DUH! Of course it's signs of affection. Jantaia is here for a reason!**

**SUNCAT333: Cause Ikuto's retarded. He doesn't love her at all. Not one little bit. ………. Or as far as Amu knows…….**

**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi: Well at least you aren't crying! Yeah Amu's still engaged to Sekkushi and yes Ikuto can work for his Step Dad. Cause I said he had to.**

**Amaranth the Immortal: Yeah it is sad. And your welcome! Just PM me when ya need help. Yeah Sekkushi does suck some days. But oh well. **

**LithiumTiger19: NO DON'T CRY! I'M SORRY! NO NO NO! * SAVES SEKKUSHI* No. You may not kill him.**

**sakutia: yeah well I'm pretty good drama I suppose. I make people cry. Which isn't a good thing really but whatever! Hmm yeah it has really juts begun. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough***

**Zero-amu: NO! Don't kill Sekkushi! It's like with Tadase in the other one. But this time I'm not killing Sekkushi at the end.**

**Mabelusk: Glad you like it. And you'll just have to keep reading to see what happened next. And Ikuto is an idiot. That's why he's being dumb.**

**Luciakimi16: I let id happen cause I…..well then that spoils the plot so I can't tell you why I did it.**

**shugo-Raven: Hmm well glad you caught up and welcome to the magical world of….this story. Lmao. Anyway uh….anything about Sekkushi I can't really tell you because that would give away things. And yeah I have a crunchy roll account. I'm Smallvillegirl2 on that as well!**

**TheSandSiblings: Well wait no longer cause here it is!**

**Hmm 28 reviews. Nice.**

**Ok so for anyone who I made cry. I'M SORRY! And if you cry at the end of this chapter and for any other ones I'm sorry about that too!**

**And for anyone who wants to kill Sekkushi take a Sekkushi doll and kill it. I've made millions so you guys will never run out of the Sekkushi dolls. Lol.**

**On to the story?**

**Hmm……..Yeah.

* * *

**

It was around midnight when Nagihiko left Amu's room. He quietly snuck out, making sure not to wake her and went to his room. He went through the door and collapsed on the bed, immediately falling asleep.

In the morning he awoke and changed into new clothes. Temari was watching him carefully.

" Are you alright Nagihiko-kun?" She asked.

" Yeah. I'm alright." He replied then left the room. Konahime was walking to the stairs with Rei. A light blush plastered on her face. Nagihiko knocked on Amu's door.

" Amu-chan are you awake?" He asked.

He heard sobbing and tried to get in her room only to find the door was locked.

" Amu-chan let me in or I'll break down the door." Nagihiko threatened.

Then his cell phone buzzed. He opened it and found a message from Amu.

' Go away. I'm not coming out. Leave me alone. Please.'

Nagihiko sighed.

" Fine Amu-chan. But I'm coming back after breakfast. " Nagihiko told her then went down the stairs to breakfast.

Amu heard his footsteps disappear down the stairs. She continued to sob, clutching her black egg. It's was Rairi's egg. She had gone back as soon as Amu had woken up.

" Goodbye." was all she said before she went inside her egg.

Her other chara's were floating around her, all with saddened expressions on their faces. Then Ai clutched her heart. She gave a weak smile at Amu and her egg began to form around her.

" NO! AI NOT YOU TOO!" Amu cried.

" Gomen Amu-chan. I promise I'll be back later." Ai told her before the egg sealed and fell on the bed.

Amu cried out for Ai and clutched her egg as well. A few minutes later the same thing happened to Dia.

" Not again. Bye Amu-chan." Was what she said.

Amu now clutched Rairi's egg, Ai's egg and Dia's egg. She looked at her remaining three.

" Are you going to disappear too?" She cried.

" No Amu-chan. We have no reason to disappear. The other three did." Miki told her.

Amu laid down on her bed and cuddled the three eggs. Tears streamed down on her face. She reached out an grabbed the black box that was on her bedside table. Amu flipped it open and gazed at the ring.

" He was going to propose to me." She whispered, her tears never ceasing.

Down at the dinning hall the group was sitting as far away from Sekkushi as possible. Konahime kept throwing food at him.

" So Amu-chan won't come out of her room?" Jantaia asked angrily.

" That's right. You didn't see it last night when he threw the engagement he had for Amu at her then left." Nagihiko stated.

" Yeah. But I did pin Sekkushi to the wall." Jantaia exclaimed.

" How the hell'd you do that anyway?" He asked.

Jantaia huffed and turned her head away. Sekkushi got up and left.

" YOU STAY AWAY FROM AMU-CHAN." Nagihiko yelled after him.

Sekkushi kept walking. Nagihiko growled and went back to his meal.

" Well I can tell you guys how I did it." Jantaia said.

Just then a chara in a black dress came out. Her black hair was done up in a bun and two chopsticks stuck out from them.

" This is Anri." Jantaia said.

Anri looked everyone over then disappeared.

" You want to be a ninja?" Konahime asked.

" I dunno. I guess so." Jantaia replied.

" Anyway, what are we going to do about Amu-chan?" Nagihiko asked.

" Hm. Well I have an idea." Jantaia said.

Amu lay staring longingly at the black box on her bedside table. Then all of a sudden Jantaia was in her room. Amu sat up and stared at her.

" How'd you get in? The door is locked." Amu questioned.

" I know. It still it. I used the vents." Jantaia pointed to the ceiling.

Sure enough the vent cover was off. Naikoru was sitting on Jantaia's shoulder. That was a very odd thing to see. There was a black flash and a new chara sat on Jantaia's other shoulder.

" New chara?" Amu croaked.

Her voice was sore from all the sobbing.

" Yeah. Her name is Anri." Jantaia introduced then sat on her bed.

" You need to see something. Then I'll tell you a story." Jantaia told her.

Amu nodded lightly. Jantaia turned so her back was facing Amu. She lifted up her shirt a little way to show a tattoo of a flower.

" What kind of flower is that?" Amu inquired.

" It's a chrysanthemum." Jantaia stated pulling down her shirt and facing Amu.

" And you said there was a story along with this?" Amu murmured.

" Hai. It's a bit depressing though." Jantaia warned.

Amu nodded and Jantaia took that as a symbol to start.

" I had a twin sister. We weren't entirely identical. She was the prettier one. And the smarter one. I was envious of her. She was perfect. Her name was Jantavia. And she had an arranged marriage. Problem is, the guy was an asshole. She hated his guts. He tried to rape her once. She called the cops but he got off. Then one day she told him she refused to marry him. That angered him." Jantaia told her.

She stopped and took a deep breath.

" Well one night I was sleeping and I heard a window break down stairs. I went to investigate. I found the broken window and a brick. I didn't see anyone so I assumed some jerk just broke the window. Then I heard another window break upstairs." Jantaia stopped again.

Her eyes were glistening and she was about ready to cry.

" So I went up stairs and checked all the windows. Then I checked my parents then mine. Finally I checked Jantavia's. There she was on her bed. Blood everywhere. Her throat was slit and a chunk of her hair was chopped off. I saw the broken window and a piece of torn fabric. I knew it was the guy she was suppose to marry. I finally screamed, waking my parents. Well my mom didn't take to well to losing her perfect daughter and shot herself a few days after the funeral. My dad became a drunk. The guy was caught but some strings were pulled and he came out innocent." Jantaia had tears streaming down her face.

" Jantavia had so much going for her. She had better grades then I did. Everyone loved her. But she told me she was planning to get this tattoo a few days before she died. Her appointment at the tattoo place was the day after her funeral."

Jantaia wiped the tears away.

" So I got the tattoo instead. Her name is written in one of the petals. The point of me telling you this is that when Jantavia learned her was engaged to that asshole she was….depressed. And I don't want to see you going through that. So I promise you, no matter what. I will help you. I will do everything I can to make sure you don't get married to Sekkushi." Jantaia smiled lightly at Amu.

" You love him don't you?" Amu asked.

Jantaia blushed.

" Yeah I kinda do. But that's not the reason I'm helping you." Jantaia explained.

" I understand. Thanks Jantaia." Amu smiled.

" You're welcome. And don't worry. Even if it seems like nothing is happening I'm working on it." Jantaia stated.

Amu nodded then looked at her eggs. Jantaia followed her gaze and her expression changed to pure sadness.

" Oh Amu-chan I'm so sorry." Jantaia cried and hugged Amu.

Amu let Jantaia hug her but she didn't hug her back.

" Are you going to come to class?" Jantaia asked.

" No.I'm staying here." Amu replied.

Jantaia nodded then character transformed with Anri. She jumped back up through the vent and put the cover back on. Amu didn't hear her sneak down to the classroom and drop in just before Sakura came in.

" Where's Amu-chan?" She asked.

" And Ikuto-kun?" Momota added.

Jantaia looked at Nagihiko. He seemed to get what she was saying.

" Can we talk in private." They both asked.

Momota and Sakura nodded and left the class with Nagihiko and Jantaia. Nagihiko went with Momota and Jantaia went with Sakura. They both explained what happened. Sakura started to cry. Momota looked pissed.

" I told that boy not to get involved with anyone. And look what happened. It happens all the time." Momota growled.

" I don't think you get it. It's not Amu's fault." Nagihiko snapped.

Momota frowned and shook his head. He walked away. Nagihiko glared at Momota as he watched him go down the elevator. When Nagihiko got back to the class he sat down.

" Whoa Nagihiko you look like you're about ready to kill someone." Konahime stated.

" I am. Would you terribly mind if I killed your brother." Nagihiko snapped.

" Not really." Konahime glared at her brother.

" OH COME ON! It's not MY fault." Sekkushi shouted.

" I DON'T SEE YOU DOING ANYTHING TO CORRECT IT!" Nagihiko shot back.

" I CAN'T GO AGAINST MY FAMILIES WISHES. KONAHIME YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!" Sekkushi yelled at his sister.

Konahime looked at the ground. Tears were forming in her eyes. Rei put an arm around her and held her close. He glared at Sekkushi. Sekkushi cried out in frustration and left the room. A minute later Sakura came in with Jantaia. Everyone noticed that her eyes were red and puffy.

" I can't teach today. You're dismissed." She told them.

Everyone got up and left. They all went to their rooms. Though Nagihiko tried to see if Amu would let him in. Jantaia eventually came up, grabbed him my the collar and dragged him to her room.

" She needs to be alone." Jantaia told him.

" I need to see if she's okay! She's my best friend." Nagihiko replied.

" I got that. But you still need to give her space. She's got more then one problem right now." Jantaia stated.

" Yeah I know. She has to marry that a-hole and Ikuto left her." Nagihiko exclaimed.

" And Rairi, Ai and Dia went back in their eggs." Jantaia said.

Nagihiko shut up and sat down on her couch. He couldn't say anything. He knew how it felt to have a chara go back in her egg. But not three. But Nagihiko could guess how much pain she would be in.

" I'm afraid she might harm herself! I couldn't live with that!" Nagihiko cried.

" You really love her don't you?" Jantaia asked.

" Hai. She's like a sister to me as well as my best friend. I always worry about her. Even when I was in Europe I constantly thought about her." Nagihiko felt a tear slid down his face.

Jantaia patted him on the back. Nagihiko smiled lightly at her and then got up. He walked back upstairs and went into his room. Temari looked worried.

" I'm alright." Nagihiko said before she could ask.

Amu slumped against the bathroom door. A bloody knife held in her right hand. A few cut ran across each wrist. Her tears splattered to the floor. Even though Jantaia said she'd fix it, it didn't make Amu any less depressed.

" Ikuto….." She cried.

Amu got up and cleaned off the knife. She then took a shower. Once she was done she dried off and put some band aids on her wrists.

**ONE MONTH LATER………**

Amu sighed as she stared at her ceiling. She was noticeably thinner and she hadn't come out of her room in a month. Suu did her best to take care of her. But Amu refused to eat lots. Nagihiko, Jantaia, Sakura, Kairan, Rima, Yaya, Keiko, Kukai, Kairi, Toshiki, Rei and Konahime all tried to get her to come out of her room.

All of a sudden Amu felt a pain on her head.

" Ow!" She cried out, sitting up.

Miki was floating their with a paintbrush in hand. She looked furious.

" ENOUGH!" She shouted, whacking Amu on the head again.

" Ow Miki! What the hell?" Amu asked rubbing her head.

" I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF SEEING YOU MOPE AROUND. I KNOW YOUR SAD BUT GUESS WHAT? SO AM I. I WAS DATING YORU YOU KNOW. I MISS HIM AS MUCH AS YOU MISS IKUTO. BUT I KEEP GOING. YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT OTHER'S FEELING ON THE SITUATION DO YOU?" Miki screamed.

Amu just looked at her chara. She could see the tears in Miki's eyes and feel the ones in her own.

" I want you to go to your lessons today. And you're going to school as well. I went out and saw Raku. He told me that everyone misses you and since you've been gone there has been a major increase in x-eggs. Don't you care about other people's hopes and dreams anymore?" Miki asked.

Amu closed her eyes and grabbed the humpty lock from her bedside table and got up. She went to her closet and got on her dance outfit. It seemed a bit big since she was thinner. She got out of her closet and went to the bathroom. She looked like a mess. Amu did her best to look presentable then left the bathroom. Ran, Miki and Suu were all smiling at her.

" You are going to eat a proper meal when your down there." Suu ordered.

" Hai Suu. I promise." Amu swore.

Her chara's smiled at her then Amu went over to her bedside table. She took the box and threw it in her bottom drawer under some sheets. She slammed the dresser shut and looked at her open balcony door. She shook her head and closed it. She didn't lock it but it was closed. Amu walked to the door and opened it just before Nagihiko was about to knock.

" Amu-chan." He said smiling.

" Ohayou Nagihiko-kun." Amu smiled lightly.

She felt a new power in herself. It wasn't strong but it was keeping her sane at the moment. Nagihiko hugged her. Amu hugged back lightly. He released her and they went down to the dinning hall together. As they entered the students stared. Amu noticed Sakura was standing up and smiling at her. Amu and Nagihiko made their way to their house table. Jantaia looked like she was about to burst out crying. Konahime smiled at her. Rei was holding her hand. Amu smiled at them and Konahime blushed. Sekkushi looked at her then looked away.

Amu sat down beside Jantaia. Nagihiko sat down on the other side of her.

" Ohayou…minna." Amu said.

" Ohayou Amu-chan. Good to see you again." Everyone said.

Well everyone but Sekkushi.

" My mother wants to see you about getting a wedding dress later today." Sekkushi said.

Jantaia and Konahime both chucked a spoon at him. They both smacked him in the head.

" Ouch. I was just relaying a message." Sekkushi told them and got up.

He left the room and Nagihiko was glaring after him.

" You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Nagihiko told her.

" Easier said then done I'm afraid. My mom will come after you and kidnap you if she has to. She always gets what she wants. No matter what." Konahime sighed.

" Do you not like your mother?" Rei asked.

" No I love her just fine. It's just sometimes she can be a bit too much." Konahime told him.

" Are you two dating?" Amu asked.

Konahime blushed but nodded.

" Wow I missed it. Darn." Amu laughed lightly.

It was a fake laugh but no one could really tell. After breakfast Amu followed her friends up to the classroom. Sekkushi was already there waiting. Sakura was up their too getting everything ready.

" I'm so glad you're here Amu-chan." Sakura exclaimed, embracing her.

Amu hugged her lightly then let go. Sakura let go of her and wiped a tear out of her eye.

" Well you can just sit and watch for this class. We've moved on to working on a harder salsa dance." Sakura told Amu.

" Weren't you suppose to start that like three weeks ago?" Amu questioned.

" Yeah but…we had a few problems." Sakura told her.

" Meaning….." Amu was about to blame herself when Rei stepped in.

" Meaning the ballroom flooded and we couldn't do any ballroom. We just started this dance a few days ago." Rei told her.

" Oh. So that's why the room is a different color." Amu noted.

Rei grinned and nodded. Amu smiled and sat down on the bench. Nagihiko stayed with her and together they watched the other four salsa. It was a very interesting salsa dance. Amu wanted to try it. But her arms and legs were really weak. She needed to work out of a while before she started dancing again. Finally the class was over and it was lunch time. Amu ate a fairly large lunch which made Suu extremely happy. Once lunch was finished she went upstairs and got on her uniform. Unfortunately for her she remember it was in Ikuto's old room she got up enough strength and walked into his room. There was her shirt sitting on the table. And to her surprise his car keys were underneath her shirt.

She went back to her room quickly and changed into her shirt. Then she got on the jacket and held the car keys in her hand. A knock sounded on her door.

" Amu-chan are you ready?" Nagihiko called.

" Hai." Amu replied.

Her charas followed her out of the room. Nagihiko was waiting for her.

" I was hoping you would do me the honour of walking with me to school." Nagihiko stated.

" How bout I drive you?" Amu said, jangling the keys in front of his face.

Nagihiko gave her a questioning look. Amu ignored it and started walking down the stairs and Nagihiko followed along with their charas. Miki quickly whispered what happened with the car keys. Nagihiko nodded and watched Amu. He was afraid she might break down. But she seemed fine. Even when she got in the car and turned on the engine. Nagihiko got in and did up his seat belt.

" You should do up your seat belt." Nagihiko scolded.

Amu sighed and put her seat belt on. She drove out of the parking lot and made it to school a few minutes before the bell rang. She quickly got into her classroom.

" Amu-chi?" Yaya asked.

Amu saw that Keiko, Yaya and Kairan were all in the classroom.

" Hey guys." She greeted them.

All at once they ran to her and hugged her. Yaya started crying. The bell rang so they had to let go. The four sat down in their seats and waited for the rest of the class to come in. One by one people would comment about Amu being here. Amu ignored them and got the familiar " Cool and Spicy!" shouted around her.

The day went by slowly. Finally class was done and Amu had tons of work to catch up on. But there was a guardian meeting today so she had to go to that. The guys were all pleased to see her. Their meeting went for a long time. Really no one wanted it to end in case they never saw Amu again. It was dark when Raku flew in.

" There are a whole group of x-eggs at the park." He panted.

Amu nodded and did a character transformation with Ran. She forgot how good it felt to be Amulet Heart. She flew to the park. The others would be with her shortly. Raku had been right. A whole bunch of x-eggs were floating around. And in the midst of them was…..

" Ikuto." Amu whispered.

He looked at her. His eyes were cold and showed no emotion. It wasn't like we has being possessed or brain washed. He was just.....emotionless.

" Ikuto…" Amu said a little louder walking towards him.

Ikuto moved his hand and three x-eggs came at her. She dodged them and tried to make her way to Ikuto. He kept sending x-eggs after her. Amu felt herself wearing down. She stopped and Ikuto did the same.

" Ikuto please stop!" Amu cried.

She felt the tears falling down her face. Her character transformation undid. She moved towards him. Ikuto sent a wave of x-eggs to her. She was blown away by the force of the attack and knocked to the ground. There were bruises on her body. She looked up weakly and saw Ikuto leaving. Amu tried to call after him but she couldn't.

" AMU!" Nagihiko screamed and ran towards him.

Amu brushed him off and used the strength she had to stand up.

" Ikuto is working for Easter again." was all she said before character changing with Ran and running to the car.

Amu knew Keiko would drive Nagihiko to the academy. Amu got in the car and sped off to the academy. It was a little before dinner time so she decided to change. She entered her room to find everything of her's scattered around the floor. Amu glanced around. Her door had been locked so how could someone……

Amu looked at the balcony. The doors were both wide open. She gasped and ran to her castle. The three eggs were all there. She didn't know what could have been taken. Then it hit her. With an uneasiness she went to her bedside table and opened the bottom drawer. This one wasn't so bad. The sheets were a bit messy but either then that everything was in place. Amu lifted up the sheets and began to sob.

The ring was gone.

* * *

**Done. Tired. Oh and if none of you remember, Raku is Toshiki's chara. Heck I even forgot what his name was so don't feel bad if you forgot. Anyway uh….review please!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**ujnhymnmujhnujhyujujbvgt ( That is me hitting my head on the keyboard)**

**I'M SICK! AGAIN! I hate being sick. But this is the first time this month so it's not too bad.**

**But anyway…erm….. About me updating earlier. Well that's because I'm doing some volunteer work on Saturday AND Sunday. So I'll be pretty busy. And since the thing on Saturday is from 7:30 am- 1:00 pm…..yeah I won't get time. Cause the last chapter took me like friggen 4-5 hours to do. Yeah, I know right? I type really slow. Okay…not really slow. But slow enough.**

**I have now decided that I'm only going to review reply anonymous reviews. Other wise I'll just click the pretty review reply button and give a private review reply. So today I'm gonna start that. ( For those who have an account you should have a review reply from me )**

**MW: please don't cry! Yeah Easter does suck. Lol 79 was totally awesome. Cept for Tadagay being there. Lol. My friend doesn't care if I'm mean to Tadase. It's awesome. And my friend also writes stories about me and Ikuto together! I wrote one too. I love it. I searched. But I don't feel like watching the vids right away. I will though.**

**MidnightMelancholy748: Well I welcome you! Thanks for reading my stories and liking them! Lol. And yes you will just have to wait and see.**

**Ok done. That was so much shorter!**

**Anywho….uh….Oh yeah I know.**

**GAD DAMMIT! OURAN STILL HASN'T BE TRANSLATED! GROWL!**

**Lol. Anyway so something funny happened yesterday. I was with nmccullough at a place we volunteer at called critteraid. It's a cat sanctuary so it's got tons of cats. Basically we pet them and brush them and stuff. It's awesome. ANYWAT so there is this toy and it's got a laser light in it. nmccullough loves using to to play with the cats. I had it and I wouldn't give it to her. I asked what she's give for it. She sold out me writing my story on Saturday ( Cause originally I was going to and I wasn't going to do the volunteer thing) for the light. I felt so loved after.**

**But I'm writing this anyway so lol. LUFF YA NICOLE!  
**

**On with the story…..

* * *

**

The pink sapphire shone in the light of the moon. It's holder twirled it around, examining it. The holder took a golden chain and put the ring through it. The golden chain was placed around the holder's neck.

The holder smiled and walked off into the darkness.

Amu was still kneeling at her drawer, crying. Who could have taken her ring? Was it Sekkushi? He could have.

The door burst open and Nagihiko came running to her side.

" Amu-chan what happened?" He asked.

Amu sobbed into his chest for a while before she answered.

" Someone stole the ring." She cried.

Her sobs started up again. Nagihiko tried her best to calm her down.

" Hey what's going on here?" It was Jantaia.

Nagihiko looked at her, pain in his eyes. Jantaia moved through the scattered mess and crouched down beside Amu. Jantaia tried to help Nagihiko calm her down but nothing worked. Jantaia looked around to see if she could find something to help find the culprit. She found a note on the balcony door.

Jantaia stood up and read the note.

' Meet me in the hottub. I have to talk to you.

~ Ikuto'

Jantaia walked over to Amu and showed her the note.

" That's his writing." Amu mumbled.

She ushered everyone out then got changed in a bathing suit. She walked to where the hot tub and pool was and closed the door. The lights were off but she could see the shadow of someone in the hot tub.

" Leave the lights off." It was his voice.

She did as she was told and made her way to the hot tub. She climbed in and the shadow moved closer.

" I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" He asked, trailing kisses up her neck.

" Hai." Amu answered.

She found his lips and began to kiss him. He didn't taste the same. Something was different about his taste. Amu tangled her hands in his hair. It felt the same as always, if not smoother. But he had his cat ears on. Why did he have his cat ears on? The she remembered about spring and cats.

Her hand went down the waistline of his swim trunks. She started pulling down the the lights flicked on.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER!" Jantaia's voice yelled.

Amu didn't know she had her eyes closed. She opened them to find Sekkushi smirking at her. She screamed, tears welling up in her eyes.

" WHY!?" She yelled and scrambled out of the hot tub.

" Well you're going to be my bride anyway." Sekkushi said evilly.

Amu turned around and ran out of the room crying. Jantaia was standing in the door, furious.

" HIME! I NEED YOU!" Jantaia shouted.

Konahime came out of Rei's room and walked over to Jantaia.

" What's wrong?" She asked.

Jantaia quickly explained what happened. Flames erupted from her aura.

" SEKKUSHI!" She yelled and ran over to him.

Jantaia followed close behind. Sekkushi was already out of the hot tub smirking at the two girls.

" ROZU CHARA-CHANGE." Konahime yelled.

Jantaia yelled the same thing to Anri. The two began attacking Sekkushi. He dodged most of their attacks until the end where he was tripped onto the floor then pinned there by Jantaia's shuriken. Konahime used and attack that left claw marks down his chest and Jantaia kicked him in the side. Once they were done they got out of the character changes.

" I know you can't do anything about the marriage. But THAT was uncalled for." Konahime spat and stormed off. Jantaia stared at him. His characters change wore off and he tried to sit up.

" What happened?" He asked Jantaia.

" DON'T ACT LIKE YOU CAN'T REMEMBER." She screamed at him and walked away.

Sekkushi stared in utter confusion after her. Dakku was floating near him snickering.

" Dakku what happened?" Sekkushi asked when he was able to sit up.

" Nothin'" He smiled.

* * *

Amu ran through the door to her room and went into the bathroom. She locked the door and grabbed her razor. She sobbed for a while, making small cuts across her wrists. She was leaning against the bath tub.

" I should just end my life now." She muttered.

She raised the razor to her throat then the door burst open.

" NO!" A voice screamed.

Someone ran to her and knocked the razor out of her hand. She thought it was Ikuto, but she couldn't be sure. She blacked out.

Nagihiko had been the one to stop her. He held her body in his arms and let tears fall down his face. Her blood stained his pants.

" Nagihiko whats-oh shit." Jantaia stated seeing Amu.

" Is she-" Nagihiki shook his head.

Jantaia helped Nagihiko pick Amu up and clean her cuts. They put a few bandages on her then carried her to her bed.

" I'm taking everything sharp out of her room." Jantaia stated and began to do so.

Nagihiko sat with his friend. She sobbed in her sleep and constantly called out Ikuto's name.

" If I ever find him, I'll kill him." Nagihiko snarled.

Jantaia nodded in agreement. She had a bag which contained everything that Amu could hurt herself with. Her three charas were all hovering around her. Suu was crying and Ran was silent. Miki stared at Amu for a while then left through the open balcony door.

" I'm going to clean her room." Jantaia told Nagihiko.

She did just that. It didn't take her very long to do it and Suu even helped.

" Hey what's this door over here?" Jantaia asked looking at the door in the living room.

" I….forgot. She told me once." Nagihiko replied.

Jantaia opened the door and found the practice room. She stepped inside and turned on the lights. There was nothing overly special about the area in Jantaia's opinion but she knew it must be special to Amu. Jantaia saw another door and went over to it. It was unlocked. There was a little but of a hallway then she came to another door. This door was unlocked to. She opened it to find Ikuto's old room.

" That's why it's special." Jantaia muttered. She closed the door and then made her way back to Amu's room. Nagihiko was still there sitting by her side, watching intently. His cell phone rang and he quickly answered.

Jantaia guessed that it was his girlfriend. The conversation didn't last long.

" Is she going to be okay?" Jantaia asked.

" I don't know. She should be alright. She's still breathing." Nagihiko pushed some hair out of Amu's face.

" Ikuto……forgive me…." Amu muttered in her sleep.

* * *

Ikuto sat up on the roof of the Easter building. His step-father had just blabbed on and on about a new mission to find the embryo. Ikuto found the idea stupid. He was alone. Yoru was in Ikuto's room and the moment. Yoru was mad about the whole ordeal. Ikuto didn't mind the loneliness though. He was use to it. What WAS bothering him was the pain in his chest.

' _It'll go away. I just have to wait.' _Even as he thought that, the pain increased.

He slumped against the wall and stared up at the full moon. This was going to be harder then he thought.

* * *

Amu awoke the next morning to find Nagihiko sitting on the end of her bed fast asleep.

' _So it was Nagihiko who saved me…..' _She was a little upset about that fact but she sat up and prodded Nagihiko awake.

He woke up instantly and stared at her. Amu could see the hurt in his eyes.

" Gomen." She whispered.

Nagihiko nodded and pulled her into a hug.

" Don't do it again." Nagihiko warned her.

Amu nodded and Nagihiko released her.

" Get changed. I'll be waiting outside your room." With that said, Nagihiko got off her bed and left the room. Amu sighed and grabbed her clothes. She noticed that all her things had been put away neatly. She grabbed some non-dancing clothes and went into the bathroom. She noticed everything was clean in the bathroom as well. Plus all sharp objects were removed.

She got dressed then brushed her hair and her teeth.

" Amu-chan." A voice called.

It was Miki. She was floating in the doorway.

" Ohayou Miki." Amu said.

Miki shook her head and flew off. Amu sighed and then left the bathroom.

" Come on you three. Let's go." Amu called.

Suu and Ran came floating out but Miki stayed in the castle.

" Miki you too please." Amu begged.

Miki looked at her then went back to her drawing book.

" Please." Amu felt like she was going to cry again.

Miki sighed and came over to Amu and the other two. Amu turned around anf left her room. As promised Nagihiko was waiting for her outside her room.

" I'm not dancing today." Amu informed him.

He nodded and they went to down to the dinning hall. Once they got to the basement they found Sakura waiting for them

" Nagihiko, you go. Amu, you stay." Sakura ordered.

Nagihiko left unwillingly and disappeared down the hallway.

" Amu I'm sorry but Mrs. Tokena is upstairs waiting for you. She says she has to take you to get a dress. Your mother is with her." Sakura informed her.

Amu said nothing and turned around. She walked back up to the main floor and found her mother and Mrs. Tokena waiting for her.

" Oh Amu it's do good to see you." Her mother said smiling.

Amu ducked away from her hug. Mrs. Tokena smiled lightly at her.

" Well let's go. We haven't gotten all day." She said beaming with joy.

" Hai. Mrs. Tokena." Amu responded dully.

" Oh you can call me Joi." Joi told her.

Amu nodded then followed Joi and her mother out of the building. They got into a white car and Joi started driving to the wedding shop.

" What kind of dress are you thinking about Joi?" Amu's mother asked.

" Well-" Amu tuned out the conversation.

She didn't want to hear what they were saying. It didn't take long for them to reach the shop. Amu trudged into the shop behind the two mothers.

" Hello and what can I do for you today!?" The shop keeper - who was overly happy- asked.

" Well this young lady is getting married in two months and she needs a wedding dress. Find her one." Joi ordered.

" Alright! Come with me young lady." The shop keeper said to Amu.

Amu followed her to the back of the shop where all the wedding dresses were.

" So how old are you?" The shop keeper asked.

" Sixteen. Way too young to be getting married." Amu grumbled.

" Then why are you getting married?" The shop keeper - Rin- asked.

" See the lady with the black hair? Well she wants me to marry her son and my parents are all for it." Amu muttered.

" That sucks." Rin noted.

Amu nodded and they began looking through the dresses. Apparently they weren't going fast enough because Joi came over and snapped at Rin for taking so long.

" How about this one?" Joi asked, pulling out the puffiest wedding dress in the world.

Amu gagged and Joi frowned.

" I like this one." Amu's mother asked holding out a dress.

" Sure whatever." Amu really didn't care for the dress much but as long as it got her out of the shop she didn't care.

Midori and Joi grinned and went over to pay. Though Amu swore she heard Joi mutter " Oh yeah, pick the ugly dress."

" You use to have a boyfriend didn't you?" Rin suddenly asked.

Amu was taken by surprise. She looked at the ground and nodded.

" I thought so." Rin sighed.

" He was going to propose to me." Amu whispered.

Rin looked at her and patted her on the back.

" It'll all work out. I'm sure of it." Rin commented.

Amu smiled then Joi shouted at her to get moving.

" Good luck." Rin said and Amu giggled a bit.

Amu left the shop and got into the car. They drove around and got this and that for the wedding. Joi kept going on about the church where the wedding would be held and then the honey moon.

" I'm thinking a small island in Hawaii." Joi gushed.

Amu stared out the window. Clouds started covering the sun. It was going to rain.

* * *

Jantaia held a bunch of chrysanthemums in her hand. It was lucky Sakura was nice and let her leave for the day. She made her way to the grave yard where her sister was buried. Even though they hadn't lived in this city, Jantavia always said she wanted to be buried here.

Jantaia got to the grave marked Tenji Jantavia. It had her birth date and the day she died.

" Nice to see you again sis." Jantaia whispered.

She placed the flowers on her sisters grave and prayed. Just then she heard music. Jantaia was curious so she made her way to the sound. She neared the sound and saw a figure standing in front of a grave beside a tree. A closer look showed who it was.

Her blood boil and she quietly changed with Anri. She snuck up and the threw twi shuriken at the figure. He was immediately pinned to the tree, his violin landed on the ground.

" Crap." She heard him mutter.

" You ASSHOLE!" Jantaia screamed at him.

Ikuto rolled his eyes and struggled against his confines.

" Let me go." He demanded.

" NO FRICKEN WAY! I'M DRAGGING YOUR ASS BACK TO AMU! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH YOU HURT HER!" Jantaia screamed.

Ikuto sighed and stared right at her.

" Even if you do make me go I'll just leave again. I don't love her anymore." Ikuto stated.

A loud sound was heard in the air. That sound was Jantaia slapping Ikuto across the face. He lent forward and closed his eyes. There was a red hand print on his face.

" Now let me down." Ikuto told her.

Jantaia's eyes watered a bit but she kept the tears back.

" I can't believe Amu loved someone like you. You're horrible." Jantaia snapped.

She undid the character change and Ikuto was released. He picked up his violin and looked it over.

" Good. It's not damaged." Ikuto stated.

" Really? Well I guess I should change that." Jantaia spat.

Ikuto turned around quickly and put the violin in it's case. He started walking away.

Jantaia was about to turn away from him but she noticed something gleaming in the sunlight. She squinted her eyes and saw what it was. She smiled.

It was the ring.

She was still smiling then she frowned.

" HEY TSUKIYOMI!" She yelled at him.

He turned around.

" What?" He asked angrily.

" SHE'S BEEN CUTTING HER WRISTS BECAUSE OF YOU. AND WHEN YOU TOOK THAT RING IT TORE HER UP. DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T LOVE HER CAUSE IT'S A DAMN LIE." Jantaia screamed.

Ikuto frowned and tucked the ring under his shirt. He turned around without a word and sped off.

* * *

Ikuto cursed under his breath. No one was suppose to see the ring. He clutched his chest. It still hurt.

" Damn it." Ikuto muttered.

The pain was unbearable. Right now he was fighting not to go back to Amu and beg for forgiveness. He couldn't do that. She was getting married in two months anyway.

* * *

Jantaia glared after Ikuto. She couldn't believe he wouldn't go back to Amu. Even after she told him Amu was cutting herself. Jantaia left the grave yards angrily.

If she ever got a hold of him again, he was going to get his ass kicked. And Konahime would gladly help.

* * *

**I'm tired and I have a show in an hour. And I need a shower. So I'm done. Hope you liked it. PLEASE try not to cry. Even though I'm about to right now. Nicole I hope this scene was to you liking. **

**I have the picture of the wedding dress on my profile. It's down where the other dresses from the first story are.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay…..seriously….I've done too much writing. AND I STILL HAVE TO DO MORE! PLUS THIS! GAH!. **

**If you had no idea what I was talking about just now, let me explain. I have to write a book. Not like a 3 chapter short story. You know ones with like 30 pages or so, No I'm talking about on actually damn like 200 or more PAGE BOOK! I'm on like page 70. I really SHOULD be writing that. But what I should do and what I want to do are two different things.**

**And just on a lighter note. WOOT! I WAS RIGHT! I was right about who Gozen was!! YEAH! No I haven't read the chapter. But I read a summary. Nothing overly great happens. From what I read. I still can't wait for the chapter to be translated. **

**OMFG X-MEN ORIGINS: WOLVERINE COMES OUT TODAY!!! YES!!! AND I'M GOING TO GO SEE IT TONIGHT!! WOOT!**

**Sorry, I am a comic book nerd some days. **

**But yay the new episode comes out today. But it's too early for me to watch. So I'm probably not going to finish this chapter today. If I do it'll be a miracle. But I'm going to torture my friend for a few hours….MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyhow….I want to tell you about a funny dream I had.**

**Ok so There I was standing in a field. Ikuto was there too. In his boxers. He was sooooooo hot! ( Lemme have my fangirlness. It's not usual for me to act like a girl ) Anyway so then the scene changed and me and Nagihiko's arms were linked and we were skipping down an empty sidewalk. In the background I heard someone going " Lalalalalalala" ( Duuno why. But whatever ) then the scene changes again and I'm walking down a sidewalk. Then Tadase comes up to me and very gaily says, " Let's get some shoes.". And then I woke up. **

**Lol it was funny. But if you want to know why Tadase said theres a song on you tube called Shoes……and it was on my mind……lol. **

**REVIEW REPLY TIME!!**

**MW: Dude. Writing your review as you read is AWESOME! I like it. It was really funny. And long. I like long reviews!! Lol. I myself would rather be injured a lot instead of being sick all the time. With my luck I'm probably going to get the Swine Flu. I love cats too. Hint why I volunteer at critteraid. YOU'RE ALLERGIC! HOW AWFUL! ( Don't worry. Ikuto is hypo-allergenic!!). Mwhahaha yes t'was on that….maybe in this chapter. I'm still with Nagihiko. I'd beat Ikuto up too. Oooo yeah. I'd hate to be forced to get a wedding dress. Wait….I'd hate getting a weeding dress no matter what. For my wedding I'm wearing a fricken Tux. Haha yeah Jantaia did find him, and call him an asshole. YAY KATAANG! Zutara is….yuck. Zuko is too cool-or should I say hot- for Katara. Lol. OMG YEAH! I was so pissed at Tadase when he stopped Ikuto. I was like " GROWL! LET HIM GO TADAGAY!". You're not boring. You're very amusing. You know I hadn't watched the episode when you gave me the review. But omg I looked for that at the end and now I have that for my background. Good luck on your book. **

**~MidnightMelancholy748~: Most of my chapters are sad. It's how I write. No killing Sekkushi but Joi can die. I don't mind that. But later. Episode 80 was alright. I didn't really pay too much attention when Ikuto left. I agree, the manga is WAY better. **

**Zero-amu: Sorry it made you cry…..NO KILLING SEKKUSHI THOUGH! That is NOT allowed. I hope Ikuto kills his step father too! I actually might make that happen….hmm possibilities…..**

**Sarah.: Lol updating like usual.**

**~Kat: Lol you have to be patient. I only write once a week. **

**Okay so that's done now……hmm what shall I talk about now…**

**OMG I have Ikuto's violin song on my ipod. As well as his character transformation song with Yoru, Utua's transformation song with Iru, The Embryo's song and the music that plays for x charas. Lol I had fun getting it!**

**Anyway so….that's it for this Friday….I'll write more Saturday.

* * *

**

**Rawr It's now Saturday! I'm hoping I can get this done before I have to leave around 11:30. I'm begging that It's all going to be finished. Cause I don't like updating late.**

**But omg I should say something! Ouran finally got translated! Woot! So I'm happy about that. Now I'm just waiting on the new chapter to be translated.**

**Ok onto rant of episode 81-since I watched it last night-.**

**All and all it was adorable. I saw a bit of Ikuto. And I gotta say, even though he's in pain, I still like seeing him. But Yoru and Kiseki are adorable. Nothing much about the actual people. Nikadou is shown though! And he shows his EVIL face. Lol. And Yaya is scarily hyper. Again. Next episode is filler….damn Lulu and her ?-mark eggs. Can't she just leave or something? **

**Ok done rant now onto the chapter.

* * *

**

Jantaia entered the classroom. Everyone turned to stare at her.

" Where were you?" Konahime asked.

" Places." Jantaia stated calmly then sat down.

Sekkushi was away from everyone. He looked deep in thought about t something.

" Ok since Jantaia is back then I guess we can get started on your salsa dance. And could someone tell me WHY you're having problems with it?" Sakura seemed a bit angry.

" It's because the last part is difficult. Just wait a day or two. We'll get it!" Rei exclaimed.

" Alright alright. Places." Sakura sighed.

As Jantaia moved to her place she heard Sakura say " I wish Amu and Ikuto were here." .

' _Me too. That would solve SOOO many problems.'_ Jantaia thought.

She got into position opposite Sekkushi then when the music stared she danced. As she danced the thought about seeing Ikuto.

' _I can't tell Amu. That'll hurt her.' _Jantaia decided.

* * *

Amu walked into the academy and ran up the stairs to her room. She dropped of the bag with her wedding dress and accessories on the ground then she headed towards class. Everyone was filing out by the time she got there.

" Hey! Amu!" Jantaia called her over.

Amu walked slowly towards her friend and sighed.

" Guessing you didn't have fun getting a dress." Jantaia stated.

" You got that right. God I hate it." Amu growled.

" You should have picked a dress you liked. I want you to look good." Sekkushi called.

" ASSHOLE!" Jantaia screamed.

She started to go after him but stopped. She noticed he was in chara-change with Dakku.

" There's something not right with that chara." Jantaia stated.

" Well it's his would be self." Amu muttered.

" To be more evil then he is? That doesn't seem right." Jantaia glared after Sekkushi.

* * *

Instead of going to the dinning hall for dinner, he walked upstairs. Dakku undid the character change and snickered beside him.

" Whatever you did, I'm sure I'm going to pay for it." Sekkushi growled.

" I didn't do anything." Dakku stated innocently.

" I so don't believe that." Sekkushi snapped.

" Aw come on! I just changed with you so you'd get out of there faster." Dakku promised.

" I still don't believe you. And how come I can't remember anything from the time you chara-change with me till the time you undo it?" Sekkushi asked angrily.

" I dunno. That's just how it is." Dakku smirked.

" I should just get rid of you. You little-" Sekkushi started.

" Ah ah ah. You know what'll happen if you do that." Dakku sneered.

Sekkushi growled.

" Yeah I know. Don't remind me." He snapped.

" Oh and your once a month visiting tome is today. Do you want to go see Tenshi?" Dakku asked.

" Yeah. Let's go." Sekkushi took the elevator down to the main floor and left the building.

" Can I trust you to make sure I get there quickly?" Sekkushi asked.

" Yep! CHARA-CHANGE!" Dakku shouted.

Black ears and tail popped up. His hidden devil wings grew and he flew though the night until he reached the building. He entered and asked for the man who took care of everything.

" Why hello Sekkushi. Come to see Tenshi?" He asked.

" Yeah. Let's go." Sekkushi started to walk.

" Well actually I don't have time. I'm busy. I'll get my assistant to show you." He said then snapped his fingers.

A figure stepped out from the hallway. He turned to Sekkushi and stopped.

" What are YOU doing here?" He snarled.

" I could ask you the same question. Ikuto." Sekkushi snapped.

* * *

" I wonder where my idiot brother is." Konahime said.

" Hopefully dead in a ditch." Jantaia mumbled.

Konahime nodded in agreement and kept eating. Rei sat beside her quietly. Nagihiko sat across from him and Amu sat beside him. Jantaia was on the other side of Amu. It was quiet for a while then someone spoke up.

" Hime. I noticed you had a tiny black dot on the back of your right ear." Rei said looking into his girlfriend's eyes.

" WHAT? OH NO! I HAVE CANCER!" Konahime shrieked.

Everyone looked at her.

" GO BACK TO YOUR MEALS! SHE'S JUST KIDDING!" Nagihiko called.

Everyone shrugged and turned back to their meals.

" Let's go up to my room. I have a magnifying glass. I'll see what it is." Nagihiko said and stood up.

" Wait till I'm done eating." Konahime said then quickly polished off her food.

" Okay let's go. Everyone can come." Konahime jumped up and everyone followed.

They walked up to Nagihiko's room and crowded around him. He took a magnifying glass up to Konahime's ear and examined.

" I-It's a microchip." Nagihiko said.

" Why do you looked freaked?" Amu asked.

" I-It belongs to Easter." He stated.

* * *

Ikuto glared at Sekkushi and Sekkushi glared back.

" I work here." Ikuto snapped.

" Well I need to see Tenshi. Take me to him." Sekkushi demanded.

" Who?" Ikuto asked

" Prisoner 285." His step-father explained.

Ikuto nodded then started to walk away. Sekkushi followed him down the steps into the basement.

" I left her to you so you could protect her. She doesn't need another person involved with Easter." Ikuto snarled.

" Well sorry. It was never MY intention to get involved." Sekkushi snapped.

" Sure. Then why are you here now?" Ikuto asked.

" Because the prisoner your taking me to is my chara." Sekkushi explained.

* * *

" Just hold still." Nagihiko said to a squirming Konahime.

" NO! IT'LL HURT! LEAVE IT ALONE! IT DOESN'T BOTHER ME!" Konahime screamed.

" Guys help me hold her down!" Nagihiko pleaded.

Amu, Jantaia and Rei all help her down

" TRAITORS!" She screamed.

Nagihiko rolled his eyes. He got on he bed at her head then leaned forward.

" It shouldn't hurt one bit." Nagihiko said then yanked the microchip off her ear.

" Okay. Do your worst." Konahime said.

" Already done." Nagihiko said getting off the bed.

" Oh." Was all Konahime said.

The others let her go and she laughed nervously.

" Thanks Nagihiko." She said.

Nagihiko shook his head then took the chip over to a microscope.

" Nagi why do you have that in your room?" Amu asked.

" Because I like science." That was all he said before examining the chip.

* * *

As soon as Sekkushi left Ikuto buzzed his father.

" I'm going home." Ikuto said then left the building.

Yoru had been hanging around outside.

" Just go back to her. You're hurting. I can tell." Yoru said.

" Shut up Yoru. It had to be done." Ikuto said.

" Then get rid of the ring." Yoru snapped.

Ikuto ignored him and chara-changed. Yoru undid the change.

" No way." Yoru said then flew off.

Ikuto sighed angrily and walked towards his house. It wasn't very long but it was quicker if he was in character change. Once he got up to his room her locked the door. Ikuto laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He pulled the golden chain off of his neck and stared at it.

'_Yoru's right. I need to get rid of this.'_ Ikuto thought.

He got up and stood at his window. He opened it and was going to throw the ring out when the pain shot through his body. He crumpled on the ground and held his chest.

'_Go away. This needs to be done.'_Ikuto told himself mentally.

' _**No. She needs you. Go back to her.'**_ The back of his mind said.

' _I can't. You know I can't.'_ Ikuto snarled.

The back of his head said nothing and Ikuto stood up. He sighed went back over to the bed. He stared at the ring attached and sighed.

" Amu." He whispered.

* * *

Sekkushi came back into the academy. He walked upstairs and heard voices coming from Nagihiko's room.

" I need to see him." Konahime whined.

" We don't know where he is." Jantaia sighed.

Sekkushi knew better then to do this but he did anyway. He knocked on the door. Konahime answered it. Her eyes watered with tears and she hugged Sekkushi.

" Where were you?" She asked.

" No where important." Sekkushi stated, prying her off.

She stopped hugging him and looked at Dakku.

" Who is that? That's not Tenshi?" Konahime said.

" Y-You can see him now?" Sekkushi stuttered.

" Nagihiko took a microchip off me. I remember now. We got captured as soon as we got out of the airport." Konahime said.

Everyone popped their head out of Nagihiko's room.

" WHAT?" They all screamed.

* * *

" Sir what are we doing with prisoner 285?" The head scientist asked.

" We're trying to harbor his goodness so that we can put it into another egg. If that happens then the Embryo should come. " The director smiled.

The scientists laughed then turned back to working on the experiment.

Somewhere down the hallway. A lone chara was floating around. This chara was a cat. His body was light brown. He wore a white robe. He also had a gold halo and white wings.

" Sekkushi." The chara whispered, a single tear falling down his face.

* * *

Konahime and Sekkushi were now sitting on Nagihiko's couch.

" Explain." Amu demanded.

" When we got out of the airport a big black van drove up. Ten guys jumped out and stabbed us with a needle. I blacked out then I woke up in a taxi with Sekkushi. That's all I know." Konahime explained.

" And what about you?" Amu snapped.

" I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Sekkushi got up but got pushed down.

" Not till you explain." Amu snapped.

" There's nothing to explain. Man you're going to be such a crabby wife." Sekkushi said then stood up.

He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

" What'd you say?" Dakku demanded.

" Nothing. I'm keeping my promise." Sekkushi stated then went into his room.

* * *

" I swear I'll kill him someday." Jantaia snarled.

" Uh huh." Amu said.

Jantaia stuck her tongue out at Amu then said goodnight.

" Don't we have another class?" Amu asked.

" Yeah. But Jantaia isn't going to go if her partner isn't going." Konahime said.

" Well let's go. Sakura will get mad if we're late." Rei said.

They left together. Nagihiko stood still.

" Don't you have a dance class to go to?" Amu asked.

" No. Keiko wants me to spend the night. Since it's a Friday I'm all good." Nagihiko said.

" Okay well I'm going to go relax." Amu said then left.

She walked into her room and shut the door. There was a note on her bed.

' Ikuto has the ring. He still loves you.'

That's all it said. No one signed it. But Amu smiled anyway. A crack was heard and she turned to the castle. Ai was floating out of it.

" AI!" Amu cried.

She embraced her chara. Ai kissed Amu on the cheek.

" I forgot how dark it is in there." Ai noted looking back at the other eggs.

Amu frowned a bit but smiled again when Ran,Miki and Suu all screamed Ai's name then hugged her.

" O-Okay guys…..can't……breathe." Ai choked out.

The girls laughed and released Ai. They took her over to the living room and started talking. Amu smiled lightly and turned on her computer. She was bored. She went and checked her emails. She had none. So she turned on her music.

She got up and began to dance to the song she was playing. It was Let it rock by Kevin Rudolf. Even though she did ballroom and contemporary, she still knew how to dance like she was at a club. Her eyes closed and she imagined herself at a club. With Ikuto. This song was playing and they were dancing together.

When the song ended Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade came on. She opened her eyes and sat on the edge of her bed. She decided to sing along with the song.

**Tell me tell me, What makes you think that you are invincible?****  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure.****  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible.**

**I was born to tell you I love you.****  
Isn't that a song already?****  
I get a B in originality.  
And it's true I can't go on without you.  
Your smile makes me see clearer.  
If you could only see in the mirror what I see.**

**And your slowly shaking fingertips  
Show, that you're scared like me so  
Let's pretend we're alone.  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared.  
But I don't care.**

**Tell me tell me, What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one who's vulnerable  
Impossible.**

Amu stopped there. Her tears splattered onto her lap.

* * *

Ikuto lay on the roof. He could hear her singing. He wanted nothing more then to jump down and embrace her. Yoru had been nice enough to let him be in character change for this.

Ikuto heard her stop singing. He listened closely and heard her sobs.

" Ikuto." She cried.

Ikuto felt the pain stab his heart. He jumped off the building and headed off into the darkness.

* * *

**Okay I'm done. Seems kinda short doesn't it? Well too bad. I have to get dressed then pack for a birthday party. It's my ' Little sister's' birthday. So I'm stuck with a whole bunch a kids who are YOUNGER then I am. By like 2 years. But that's okay. My BFF lives like a house or two down from where the party is. **

**Wish me luck. And review please! **

**Oh and I know that I didn't use the full song for vulnerable. I just felt like typing in that part. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ugh I meant to write this on Friday but then other things caught my interest. Like putting photos up on Deviantart. So if you go on Deviantart, go onto my profile for the link to my profile. Eventually there will be a picture or two of me. **

**Ugh I got new sandals and they cut open one of my toes. That really sucked. But whatever. It's just a small cut.**

**Ok so It's mother's day on Sunday right? Well I am making my mother a cheesecake. Today. While I'm writing. But I promise you, I will write this and finish it! I won't even watch Smallville if I don't finish it. And I really want to watch smallville. Apparently it was great!**

**So….yeah…..review replies.**

**MW: X-Men origins was fantastic! I loved it! Mmm Ikuto in boxers. Yeah I know. I woke up after Tadagay asked me that. I mean, I actually like shoes. It's my one girly trait. Omg I love Nikaidou's evil face! LOL I can see Ikuto doing that. I really can. Yeah I don't think anyone would have fun if they were forced to get a wedding dress. And yes, I'd wear a tux. Nothing in the world would get me in a wedding dress. Yes Tenshi does mean Angel. Lol I love Konahime's reaction. It was hilarious. Vcgal123 and I made it up. Glad you knew Tenshi was his chara. Lol Science is one of my fav subjects. Right now we're doing electricity. And then we'll be doing astronomy. Ikuto can throw the ring, It means too much to him. Mwahahahaha yes, they were captured. And yeah I feel bad for Tenshi. Yeha I love that song. It's so beautiful. Actually all secondhand serenade songs are great. What's Catalina? Or where? Lol. I've got no clue where it is. I'm from Canada, eh! Lol. Yeah that's a good song. I like it. My Heart Will Go On is still my fav Celine Dion song though. Right now I'm listening to Cut by Plumb. Good song. Ugh my mom does that too. **

**~Kat: Lol thanks.**

**Zero-amu: Hahaha I'm like that sometimes. But Sekkushi ain't all that bad. It's Easter that's the real villian.**

**Ok done that. Thanks everyone who reviewed.**

**Omg I'm done the cheesecake. It's actually just in the oven right now and I'm waiting for it to be done. Then it has to cool and then I have to decorate it. Ugh. It's a long process. Plus I also had to wash all the dishes so it doesn't look suspicious. My mom doesn't know I'm making her a cheesecake. I had to get the ingredients with my dad. So right now I'm sitting here all " I didn't make a cheesecake. Noooo not at all. Heh heh heh, I just made tea. Only tea nothing else." lol. But thank god my mom is at work and the cheesecake will be done before she gets home. Which is fantastic. **

**But ugh I had to take out the garbage because I had to hide the evidence. **

**OMG does anyone here watch American Idol? I do. And I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO pissed Allison got voted off. She's the second best there. Adam is totally the best. I'll be REALLY pissy if Adam doesn't win.**

**Okay so I'm going to talk about my little sister's birthday party. Okay so as I said before, I was the only kid my age. But I still hade SO much fun. It was awesome. We watched all five of the nightmare on elm streets. And omg it was totally awesome. I hung out with this girl who I didn't really like and we got along great! So I kinda like her more now. Lol I was actually hanging out with her instead of watching the movies. We were in my little sister's room playing on her laptop. It was fun. And we had a talent contest. I came in second. My buddy Kaitlyn came in First. **

**Anyway this chapter won't be to overly long. I don't have anything really planned but I'm trying to stretch out my chapters so my story doesn't end so quickly. So onto the chapter.

* * *

**

**( Sekkushi's POV ) ( Yeah Yeah, I know you guys hate him. But deal with it.)**

I was sitting on my bed looking at the wall. I knew I should have told them about what happened when we got captured but I just couldn't. The images are so fresh in my memory.

_Flashback_

Konahime and I were just coming out of the airport when I large back van sped up to us. Ten guys dressed in all black jumped us. They put a cloth over my mouth and Konahime's mouth and then I blanked out.

When I woke up I was in a dark room. I could see Tenshi locked in a cage a little ways away from me. I tried to get up but I was chained to the wall. I looked up and saw a T.V screen. On the screen were some doctors doing something to a girl's ear. I looked harder and noticed it was Konahime. I thrashed against my confines and I yelled out her name, hoping something would happen. Just then a door opened and a man stepped in. He was older and he had and evil smirk plastered on his face.

" Hello there. My name is Hoshina Kazuomi. I am the director of Easter." The man said.

" Easter? What does a giant bunny run your company?" I asked.

The man turned on a light and I could see him glaring at me. There were two bodyguards with him. I glared right back at him then looked back at the screen. The man laughed ant I turned my head back and kept glaring at him.

" What are you doing to my sister?" I snarled.

" Oh nothing. Just putting a microchip on her ear. It's perfectly harmless. Unless you don't do what we want." Kazuomi replied calmly.

" What do you want?" I inquired.

" We'll be taking your chara. But don't worry, you'll have a replacement chara." Kazuomi stated.

He waved his hand an another bodyguard came in with a black case. I couldn't see inside because it was completely black.

" This will be your new chara. Now I know what your thinking, My sister will notice it's not my chara. Well that microchip makes her see your chara. And when she says your chara's name then it will sound like she's saying this chara's name. His name is Dakku by the way." Kazuomi explained.

" And I'm taking it that you don't want me to tell anyone." I looked him right in the eye.

" Smart boy. And I'll know if you do. And you'll be in a lot of trouble if you do. See if you say anything then that little microchip will make your sister's brain go boom." Kazuomi laughed.

I glared at him and he smiled.

" You can come visit your chara once a month." Kazuomi said.

He waved his hand again and two body guards came from behind him. They unlocked my chains and grabbed my arms. They dragged me into a taxi. Konahime was in the car with her head against the window. I looked at her worriedly.

" Oh don't worry, she'll wake up soon." Kazuomi commented.

He handed me the box and then smiled his evil smile.

" You're bags are in the trunk. This never happened and remember to sneak out and see your chara once a month." Kazuomi said then slammed the door shut.

I did up my seat belt and the driver put the car into gear. As we drove Konahime stirred. I looked at her then remembered I had to pretend I knew nothing. She opened her eyes and looked around.

" Where are we?" She asked.

" In a taxi. You fell asleep on the plane. I had to carry you to the taxi. You're heavy by the way." I joked.

She frowned and hit me. Her chara's came out of her pocket and began to look at the scenery. I opened the box beside me and a small black cat chara came out. He was kinda cute but he had an evil look on his face and he also had red devil wings.

" Oh hey Dakku. Did you enjoy the trip?" Yuuki asked.

So the chip worked on her chara's too. Weird. I knew Yuuki and Tenshi were good friends so it was hard to see her say this THING'S name like she was talking about Tenshi.

" I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that we were walking out of the airport and a bunch of guys grabbed us." Konahime said.

" It was just a dream." I muttered.

_End Flashback_

My sister was safe from having her brain blown up. But who knows what they'll do to Tenshi. I closed my eyes and laid on my back.

Even though I acted like I didn't like my sister, I loved her very much. So no matter what happened to Tenshi, as long as she was fine, I could get over it.

But then there was the case of my marrying Amu. I most definitely did NOT want to marry her. Sure I liked her when I was a kid. But that was then. And now I've found someone I really wanted to be with. She was strong, Well Amu is strong too but she just wasn't what I'm looking for. I am in love with Tenji Jantaia. I opened my eyes and pulled out a ring. This would have been our engagement ring. But everything was ruined by my mother. God I hated her sometimes. The ring was white gold with blue sapphires and diamonds on the side and a blue topaz gemstone in the middle. I sighed and got off my bed. I was going to tell her how I felt. No matter what she said. I know she hates me. But I have to tell her. It's killing me that I'm not telling her. I snuck down to her room and knocked on her door.

" What the hell do you want?" She asked.

I took a deep breath in and leaned forward. My lips touched hers gently then I pulled away. She stared at me in shock, her hand went to her lips.

" I love you." I told her and then I turned around and left.

I heard the door close behind me, but no footsteps. I don't think she was following me. I sighed and went back into my room. She hates me. And she doesn't feel the same. I know it. But that felt good to get out. I looked at the ring that I was holding the entire time.

" I wish I could have given this to you Jantaia." I murmured.

I put it away in the drawer then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**( A month and an half later )**

Nothing much has changed. No one speaks. I think the only real change is my mother coming her almost every day talking about the wedding. I have my tuxedo now. It's just plain old black. Nothing special about it. Amu also seemed to be getting more depressed but she was hiding it. I could tell. Dakku wasn't with me today, he just vanished like five hours ago. I have no clue where he went. Now I was at the dinning table eating my breakfast. Konahime was whispering things to Rei, most of which made him blush. I wondered what dirty things my little sister was saying.

I frowned. She was still a baby in my eyes. A baby that could probably kick my ass, but I baby none the less. Just then a man came to the front of the room and handed Sakura a box. I was watching the man the entire time. He seemed to be a cop. Sakura gasped and I saw that her eyes were watering. She nodded and the man left.

**( Normal POV )**

Amu was talking with Nagihiko about their dance routine. She had gone back to dancing and as of now she was dancing with Nagihiko. They were working on a Mambo. Just then Sakura stood up and everyone was silent.

" The man that was just here, if you saw him, was a police officer. He told me to inform you all that something dreadful has happened. Five hours ago then entire Easter building exploded. All that was left was a box addressed to Tokena Sekkushi and Hinamori Amu. I will talk to you two later. And I must also say, there were no survivors." Sakura sat back down.

Amu's eyes began to water. She stood up and walked over to Sakura.

" May I have that box now?" Amu asked, holding back tears.

Sakura's head was in her hands. She looked up and nodded. Amu took the box, it wasn't all that heavy. She brought it back to the table and put it between her and Sekkushi.

" You open it. Grab what's yours." Amu said pushing the box closer to hers.

Sekkushi nodded. In truth he was close to tears as well. Tenshi had been in that building. Did that mean he was dead? Sekkushi opened the box and found a small back box with his name on it. He picked it up and shoved the box back to Amu. He opened the box carefully and gasped.

There was Tenshi, smiling up and him. Sekkushi has tears in his eyes but he didn't care. Tenshi flew out of the box and hugged his master.

" Oh Tenshi, I missed you." Sekkushi blubbered.

" Aw Sekkushi, you're crying. Such a baby." Konahime commented, but she was smiling at the chara none the less.

Yuuki, Rozu and Deshi all came over and embraced Tenshi. They started explaining things and then introduced the other charas and people.

" Well I guess we're free." Sekkushi muttered.

" Care to explain?" Jantaia asked.

It was the first time she had spoken to him since he confessed. Sekkushi nodded and explained everything about when they were kidnapped. Konahime nearly killed him for not telling her sooner.

" I couldn't! If I told you then your brain would have gone boom! I didn't want that to happen!" Sekkushi shot back.

Konahime shut up after that. Nagihiko, Rei, Jantaia and Amu all nodded that they understood why he didn't say anything.

" That was brave of you." Nagihiko commented.

" Thanks." Sekkushi mumbled.

Tenshi was sitting on his shoulder, purring and rubbing against him. Amu smiled slightly then looked in the box. She began to sob. Nagihiko put and hand on her back and tried to comfort her.

" Amu what's wrong?" Jantaia asked.

Amu closed her eyes, tears running down her face. She reached in and pulled out a white violin case. The dumpty key was attached to the handle. Just then a banging was heard from inside the case. Amu heard a muffled voice and opened the case.

Out flew Yoru.

" NO IKUTO IT'S SUISIDE! I COULD DIE TOO AND-Wait…..WHERE'S IKUTO?:" Yoru shouted looking around.

Miki shot up from where she was and hugged him tightly. Tears were cominfg out of her big blue eyes. She led Yoru to the table and sat him down.

" Yoru was happened?" Miki asked.

" Well Ikuto had been planning to destroy Easter for sometime. So they wouldn't ever hurt anyone else. He planned and planned but none of his plans seemed to be right. Finally he made a plan but it involved him being a sacrifice. When I learned of his plan I tried to stop him but she shoved me in the case and then….I wound up here." Yoru explained.

Amu felt more tears come. She looked at the violin that was placed in the case. It was just as she remembered it. But there was a note attached to the strings. She pulled it off and read it.

' **Dear Amu,**

**If you've opened the case then I'm sure Yoru told you about my plan. Why isn't he dead? Well because Easter was working on a serum that allowed chara's to stay alive even though their owners died. I don't know why they made that but it works. So I injected it in Yoru. I couldn't bear losing him. And I'm sure Miki would be upset too. **

**But Amu, take care of yourself. And my violin. I left it with you because I know it would be safe. And also, tell Sekkushi he better be grateful that I saved his chara's butt.**

**I've always loved you Amu. I really have. I'll be watching over you from heaven.**

**Love forever,**

**~ Ikuto' **

Amu shot up out of her seat and grabbed the case. She closed it then ran out of the dinning hall crying. She ran all the way upstairs and into her room. She closed the door behind her and crashed onto her bed.

She cried out Ikuto's name and sobbed into the pillows, all the while clutching his violin. Her charas flew in, along with Yoru. They tried to comfort her and get her to stop crying. Nothing worked. Finally they gave up and settled for Amu crying until she fell asleep.

" It's like 9 am. It's not good for her to sleep now." Suu commented.

" Ah just shut up Suu. Let her sleep." Miki snapped.

Suu flew off into the castle and sat in her room. Ran did the same. Ai, Miki and Yoru all stayed by Amu's side.

**( Someone's POV )**

When I woke up I was in a white room. I looked around and noticed a hospital room.

" What happened?" I asked the nurse who was beside me.

" Well Easter blew up. We though you were dead sir. Guess you were lucky." The nurse replied.

I grunted and watched as the door opened. A middle age doctor came in and smiled at me.

" Good to see you're awake, Hoshina-san." The doctor said.

**( Normal POV )**

Nagihiko rushed up to Amu's room. The door was unlocked so he went in. Jantaia was right behind him. Amu was laying on her bed asleep, clutching the violin case. Jantaia walked over and shook her awake.

" Amu you have to get up. Please." Jantaia begged.

Amu opened her eyes and sat up. She nodded and put the violin case down on the bed. She got up silently and followed them down to the classroom.

* * *

**See, it's kinda short. But I don't want too much to happen. And yay my first POV in this story! Sadly it was Sekkushi. And my second one was....? Mwhahahah I'm evil. Oh and the engagement ring Sekkkushi picked out for Jantaia will be on my profile. nmccullough had a different one she liked, but I didn't like it. Hope you like this one then Nicole.  
**

**Anyway, yay I'm done my cake. BUT MY GOD IT PISSED ME OFF. The damn thing didn't set right and then it was like GRR and I had to mold some chocolate into letters, spelling " Happy Mother's Day." That was also hard to fit around the damn cake. And then I tried my hand and making chocolate curls. ….it's not my forte. They didn't turn out all that great. Actually the cake looks awful. I hope it tastes better then it looks. If it doesn't I'm going to I won't be able to tell since I can't EAT ANY! damn lactose intolerance  
**

**But I need to review on the episode.**

**Okay….episode 82.…I can't say I paid much attention. There was nothing about Ikuto or Easter. I fangirled over Kukai being there for a bit but then I totally gave up on that. But anyway there was this chat going on beside the video. I paid more attention to that then anything else. And then some person named HinamoriHotori4ever was talking. You can get an anonymous name on those chats. I was Anon3344. Anyway so I wrote " TADAMU SUCK! AMUTO FOREVER!" And then we got into this conversation of fifteen minutes about Shugo Chara and which pairings were awesome! Lol. It was fun. But even for being a filler, next week looks really good! Nagi dancing! Woot! And I sat Ikuto! But it was still painful. God they're so mean to us.**

**But who's with me on saying that they need Tayaki kid/Gozen/Hikaru to come in now. I mean, come on. He's kinda important. But I read on Wikipedia that he has a voice actor so hopefully he comes in soon.**

**So that's it for me. Reviews are encouraged. And have a great day! Lol. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hmmm I'm feeling SO much better then Yesterday. Yeah, I was kinda sick for a while. I'm still kinda sick but I'll be okay. I mean it's not like I have the swine flu or anything. Just a cold. Or my allergies. **

**Okay so I have some things to say before I start the chapter.**

**1) I know you all probably want to kill me and all, but if you do nothing awesome will happen. Though as you know, you can't bring people back from the dead. If that was possible I would bring Tadase back. So no, Ikuto shall not come back from the grave. I'd like to make that perfectly clear. I also hope you won't kill me for saving the sshole director. **

**2) I saw Angels & Demons last night. It was AMAZING! Though I did like the Da Vinci Code better. But it was still really awesome! **

**3) My rant on episode 83.**

**Ok ya it was a filler. But it wasn't bad. I started liking Lulu for a while. But then I started hating her again. And the end made me cry. But lol the beginning part with Ikuto was HILARIOUS! God I love him. But I was hoping for some Rimahiko. Like I think that Nagi should have stolen Rima from Yaya when they were dancing. But I will say something. By Lulu doing what she did, it kinda screwed up the plot line. So if Ikuto was free and he actually got to Amu, that kinda would have been bad. But that's just the logical part of my brain. The Amuto part of my brain was screaming JUST LOOK FORWARD AMU! HE'S RIGHT THERE! YES! YES TURN A LITTLE MORE…….( Insert Ran saying " Amu-chan there's a presence of a ? mark egg, then Amu and Tadase running off )….. GAH! DAMN YOU LULU! YOU RUINED AMUTO!" **

**Next week's episode is…another filler. A Nikidou filler though. So not bad. But still, I'd kinda like more progression on the Ikuto ark. But we also need Tayaki kid……or Hikaru…..or Gozen….or whatever. But still. We kinda need him. And I also kinda hope that they'll finish will Lulu soon. She's really starting to piss me off. **

**4) As some of you know, I have a Deviantart account. Now I didn't have anything on my account for a long time until around this week! I started putting up my pictures that I took on my camera. I am a landscape photographer mostly. But I do take random humours pictures. There's quiet a few of those. And there are….some pictures of my on there. So if you wanna see what I look like. Or what My town looks like I have a link to my Deviantart page on my profile. You'll kinda have to look for it. I can't remember where it is. Lol but it's on there. **

**5) If you do go on my profile you'll notice that in capital letters theres something that says Headline News. Well if you read that, you'll know that I now have a website. And I blog about this that and everything. Though the only actual blog I have on there is about chapter 11. So read it if you want. I'll probably put my pictures on there too and a video I took of me and my friends. **

**6) Review reply time.**

**K . C: Yes please don't hate me. But how sure are you that Ikuto isn't dead. It was a suicide mission after all. What happened to Dakku was that he disappeared. When Easter when boom the chip he had on him, just in case he disobeyed orders, went boom and he was destroyed. If you want to see the ring for Jantaia then look on my profile. It's on there.**

**MW: I'm lactose intolerant too! Lol. I don't really care for soy milk though. It's kinda gross. Only the chocolate stuff it really good. We've done the structure or Atoms and the Periodic table already. As well as Reproduction and Electricity. Lol okay I have never been out of Canada and I know very little about the states. Lol. I know that right under my province is Washington state. But that's about it. I'm pissed about this season too. They voted off really good people. But at least the incredibly hot Adam Lambert is still on. And it's the finals this week! So if you're going to watch it sometime, I suggest this week. And yes David Archuleta should have one last year. Just like Blake should have won instead of Jordan Sparks. Black Links? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? That's terrible. Your reviews always make me smile! OMG tell me the song that could work. I wanna listen to it! YUP! A-hole director is still alive. Sucks don't it. Haha well hope you had fun at the carnival! **

**no name: I cannot tell you that. Sorry. **

**~MidnightMelancholy748~: Glad you like the chappy! Why do you still wanna Kill Sekkushi! HE'S NOT EVIL! **

**Zero-amu: Hm? How sure are you that I actually didn't kill Ikuto? Sorry for making you cry. But I can't promise I won't make you cry again. Question! Your pen name….I'm just wondering why it's Zero-amu. Like zero from Vampire Knight? Just wondering. **

**lilcutiesprincess: Pfft rings can make you live. That'd be awesome if they could though. Hey it's okay you didn't know I wrote a sequel. S'all good. **

**Kay done.**

**Alright so that about wraps that up.**

**Oh no, a few more things. **

**7) If you're wondering what happened to Dakku, I'll tell you. Okay so when Easter went boom, the little chip that Dakku had ( Like the chip Hime had ) went boom. Thankfully they got the one off of Konahime or else she would have gone boom. **

**8) My cake turned out great apparently. My mom took it to work and the girls all loved it! She loves it too! And so does my dad.**

**Okay now onto the most spectacular chapter EVER! Well…maybe not. Anyway this is the second last chapter.

* * *

**

Amu did not cope well with the news of Ikuto's stayed in her room for a week, just looking at his violin. Finally she was forced to come out when Joi barged into her room and ordered her to hand out or mail the wedding invites. Sekkushi had to help. The problem was that Amu hadn't told her friends that she was getting married. And Nagihiko didn't tell them either. So when she gave them the invites they all freaked.

" YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU WERE GETTING MARRIED!" Yaya shouted.

Amu just turned around.

" Hope you can make it." She muttered before leaving.

Then a few days after that Joi forced her to pick bridesmaids. Since Joi and her husband were paying for everything they were buying the bridesmaid's dresses. Amu picked Rima, Yaya, Keiko, Kairan and Konahime. She offered a spot for Jantaia but she refused.

" Sorry. I really don't want to stand up there." Jantaia said.

Amu knew she had her reasons so she wasn't hurt. All the bridesmaids got pink dresses. They were brown with a pink ribbon under the bust. Sekkushi didn't have a best man so Rei offered out of the goodness of his heart.

The wedding was huge and the reception was on a ferry. Then after that Sekkushi's parents and Amu's parent's paid for a honeymoon on Maui. Amu had to get multiply shots and so did Sekkushi. Finally it was the day before the wedding. Joi was in Amu's room with Midori looking over all the plans. Making sure everything was perfect.

" Yes I think the cake is lovely." Joi gushed.

" Well you know, Amu's cousin made it. He's such a great patisserie." Midori bragged.

Joi and Midori went over the plan and Amu disappeared into the hallway. She decided to go out for a walk. The wind was lightly blowing and there was a full moon. The stars were shining brightly. For some reason Amu had taken to bringing Ikuto's violin everywhere. Okay so there was a reason. Joi threatened to throw it out if she ever got a hold of it. Amu walked for what seemed like hours until she reached a destination. It was the place were Ikuto always use to play his violin. Amu remembered when she sang as he played. It was a good song and he played beautifully. Something made Amu open up the case and grab the violin. She put it under her chin and held the bow. She seemed to be in an unconscious stated. She played Tsukiyo no Violinist. It was just as Ikuto had played it that one night. Though Amu messed up at the end. She snapped out of her stated and crumpled to the ground. Tears invaded her eyes yet again and she wondered if she would ever stop crying.

' Probably not.' She thought.

She didn't move. Frankly she didn't want to. If she stayed here until she died she would be happy. Because then she could be with Ikuto. Amu hoped he was doing okay in heaven.

' I'll bet there's lots of fish and milk.' Amu smiled lightly, but tears still flowed.

She knew she had to get it out of her system before tomorrow. The wedding was at three pm and the reception went to midnight. In that time she had to pretend to be a happy happy bride. Marrying the man of her dreams. Though Sekkushi was far from it. ….well not entirely since he looked like Ikuto and he was sweet on occasions. Amu finally got up and put the violin back in it's case then went back to the academy. But the time she got back Joi and Midori were gone. Amu put the violin in her closet and then flopped onto her bed. Tomorrow she was getting married. This would be one of the worst days of her life.

**( THE NEXT DAY! AT 2 PM! )**

Amu was at the church getting ready in the back. All her bridesmaids where dressed and helping with what they could. The hairdresser commented on how he couldn't do anything so Keiko kicked him out the door ( literally ) and Kairan fixed Amu's hair. It was down but had two curls on either side.

" There. Perfect." Kairan exclaimed.

Then the make up person pushed her aide and began to apply tons of make-up. The doors burst open and Jantaia came in.

" Hey Jantaia. Glad you came." Amu said.

" Happy to be here." Jantaia stated.

She talked with the other girls then said she had to get to her seat. Amu fiddled with her dress for a while then her father came in. He was crying about his little sparrow getting married.

" Dad, it'll be okay. You always have Ami." Amu tried to console her crying father.

Ami was the flower girl and their little cousin Michio was the ring barer. Finally Amu heard the music and sighed. She took hold of her fathers arm and faked a smile. The doors opened and she began to processed down the isle. Sekkushi was standing there in his black tux. Amu noticed Jantaia was in the back of the room, concentrating on something other then the wedding she was at. After a while Amu was at the front. He father handed her to Sekkushi. He unwillingly took her hand and faced the priest. The priest blabbered on and on until he said something meaningful.

" If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest called.

Joi gave everyone the evil eye, making sure no one stood up. Just then Jantaia jumped up.

" I OBJECT!" She shouted.

Joi turned and glared at her.

" YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO OBJECT YOU STUPID GIRL! SIT DOWN!" Joi screamed.

" NO!" Jantaia yelled.

She pushed past the people beside her and stormed down the isle. Amu had release Sekkushi's hand and they were both staring wide-eyed at Jantaia. When Jantaia reached the front she grabbed Sekkushi by the collar and pulled him down into a kiss. He didn't struggle but he didn't move either. Jantaia released him and looked at the crowd.

" This is MY man." She stated loudly.

She did a character change with Nikoru then zoomed out of the chapel, Sekkushi being dragged along. Amu smiled and then took off her vile.

" Well I guess that's over." She said.

She walked up the isle back into the other room. She tore the dress off and changed into her other clothes. She had locked the door and Joi was trying to get in.

" LET ME IN YOUNG LADY!" Joi screamed.

" No. I don't love your son. I refuse to marry him." Amu stated.

She heard Joi try to get in but she just laughed and left the church. As she walked down the street she notice Jantaia pinning Sekkushi to a tree and making out with him.

" Get a room!" She called.

Jantaia turned and winked at Amu. Amu laughed and then kept walking on. She felt like a million dollars at the moment. Nothing could bring her down at the present time. She knew Jantaia and Sekkushi were great for each other. And it was great that Jantaia was showing her love for him.

* * *

Jantaia dragged Sekkushi away from the church and held him against a tree.

" I love you too." She said suddenly.

He was shocked at first then he smiled. Jantaia smiled back and began to kiss him passionately.

* * *

As Amu walked to the park she stopped. Music was playing. She knew it was a violin. She began to run and run until she reached a music festival. There were a few violin players and some other instruments playing. Amu sighed and then walked away. The music died down then suddenly got louder. Amu recognized this song. She knew it off my heart. It was Tsukiyo no Violinist. She bolted towards the sound. Hoping and praying it was him. She knew it was probably her imagination but she didn't care. She reached the platform and the sun blinded her. She saw, with joy, Ikuto standing there in the bright sun playing his song.

" IKUTO!" She called and ran forward. The music stopped as she crashed into the figure.

' Wait angels aren't solid.' Amu thought.

She opened her eyes and noticed she was onto of Ikuto. His eyes were closed.

" Ikuto?" She asked.

His eyes snapped open and he gazed at her.

" Amu…." He whispered.

Amu smiled and kissed him. She didn't care if he didn't love her anymore. She kissed him and she felt good doing it. When she pulled away for oxygen she hugged him and sobbed.

" I thought you were dead." She cried.

" So did I. Until I woke up in a hospital. Stupid doctors called me by my Step-Father's last name. I actually didn't remember anything until I picked up the paper a few days ago and it was talking about your wedding." He explained.

" It didn't happen. Jantaia objected and now she making out with him." Amu giggled.

Ikuto smiled lightly then sat up. He pulled her into a kiss and held her there. When he pulled away Amu looked confused. Ikuto stood up and so did Amu.

" I thought you didn't love me anymore." Amu whispered.

" I'll always love you. But I must say, even if Sekkushi never came and you weren't forced to marry him, I still would have left." Ikuto said.

Amu looked at him, pain clear in her eyes.

" Why?" Amu asked.

" Because you deserve so much better then me. And I was planning on taking Easter down anyway. If I were to die I didn't want you to be upset. And besides, The black cat of misfortune shouldn't have something as great as you." Ikuto explained.

There was silence then a loud noise filled the air. Ikuto held his cheek where Amu had slapped him. Right now she was glaring at him.

" That's what you thought? HOW STUPID ARE YOU!?" Amu shouted.

Ikuto winced.

" Ikuto I wanted to kill myself when you left. I do I love you. So much that some people could call me foolish. But I don't care. When I thought you died I was so depressed. I just sat on my bed, clutching your violin. Never EVER think you don't deserve me. You are a huge part of my life. And if I lose you again, there will be no point in in living." Amu told him before locking her lips with his.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist and Amu wrapped her arms around his neck. They shared a passionate kiss, one like never before. One that made up for all the times he wasn't there for her.

" I love you." He said when they released.

" I love you too!" Amu exclaimed.

" Do you mind if I do this right?" Ikuto asked, pulling out the ring.

Amu beamed and nodded. Ikuto knelt down on one knee and held the ring up to her.

" Amu, Will you marry me?" He asked.

" YES!" She shouted and tackled him to the ground. They both laughed. Amu sitting him lap now. He took her hand a put the ring on.

" It may take some time to get everything ready though. And I don't think I should get married for a while." Amu said.

" I agree. We'll wait for the appropriate timing." Ikuto noted.

" I love you." Amu said snuggling up to her new fiancé.

" I love you too Amu. And I always will." He said, kissing her head.

* * *

**Done. Next chapter is the epilogue then it's DONE! I'll be sad that it's over though. I can only hope that people will like my new stories as much as these ones. I doubt it though. I still think I suck at writing but this was just a stroke of luck that The Secret Life of Amu was such a success. **

**Anyway please review.**

**Haha Zero-amu you were right. But I couldn't say anything. **

**I hope you're all happy that he wasn't really dead. How could you even THINK I would kill him. He's too sexy.  
**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Heh I couldn't wait. I really wanted to get this story finished. My brain has just been nagging at me and nagging at me to do so. So here it is…..the LAST CHAPTER!**

**And no I'm not going to write another one. I'm done. BUT I will be writing the M parts. Lol. Some people want them. But they won't be on this account. This account is still a virgin in that way, lmao. No I'm going to write it on my other account. Hellomoto22. So if you wanna read it, go on that account. OH and just for a warning, I can be 50x more perverted then Ikuto! If I want to be.**

**So anyway I ain't go much to say. I'm sick again today and that's why I can write this!**

**So onto the review replies.**

**Sarah.: Haha thanks. But I still think I suck.**

**Zero-amu: I LOVE Zero from VK! He's just so awesome! Though I don't love him more then Ikuto. Haha you're right. My readers probably would kill me. Actully, you're the only one who guess that he was still alive! Good job. Guess you weren't fooled by my illusion! I LOVE Jantaia. And really, nmccullough is like that. I could so see her doing that if it was under the same circumstance. Glad you didn't cry!…oh wait….Chocolate Ball knew too….well you were the first. **

**Chocolate Ball: Well that's good. Glad you knew it too. **

**lilcutiesprincess: Hm yeah the end. Joyfulness….I am going to miss this fic though. I really will. Though I think the first one went over better.**

**MW: Damn……long review…….OMG I've heard that song. I have a Full moon wo sagashite AMV with it on my favs. Yeah it would totally work! Love it! Omg who did the AMV! Tell me the username so I can find it! Ha I'd be swearing as well. I hate heights. Dr. Pepper…..LMAO! Nice. Oh and here's a little joke with my friends. It's not , It's ! ( I accidentally said once and now that's what we call it! ) Ikuto and Tadase in a thong…..GAH! DON'T NEED THE MENTAL IMAGE! IT BURNS! Haha I'm perverted too, but not that perverted to imagine Tadase or Ikuto in a thong. I can imagine Ikuto in NOTHING though. Lol the beginning of 83 WAS hilarious. I almost died laughing ( I couldn't fine MY inhaler ). * Shutters* Black links……*shutters some more* I know a bit of Japanese. But only a little bit. Simple things. Lol. Most of which I learned from Shugo Chara. Zeruto? *twitch*………..WHY!? Man……( If you don't understand why I'm like….rawr! About it. Well my friends and I make up characters. And we have different characters for each anime we choose. I get Ikuto and I get Zero….) though I will say, that'd be a damn hot yaoi couple. Once you said T.a.t.u my friend was like " SEARCH IT! NOW!" so I did. It's good! I liked it. Lol yeah. Seemes everyone really likes Jantaia. LMAO! Of course I wouldn't kill Ikuto. That's kill me. And other people would too. Heh heh heh thanks. I don't think they're that great myself ( I read a lot of books too ). Mmmm I wanna see the shirtless picture of Ikuto. YES EMAIL IT TO ME! My email is . Well I will have more stories up! Dunno which one will be up though. Either my vampire one or I'll start on my song fic collection. Eww Tadase shirtless. Gross. **

**Ok so that's done. Now this is important. PLEASE, for people who use a anonymous name. Give your email so I can reply back to you. PLEASE! And if you do, thank you. My email is **** so if you get an email from that address, it's me.**

**Yay I have My boy. Finally! It's taken some time but I finally have it! Joys! **

**Okay….so if you want to look at Amu's new wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses, they are on my profile. You will have to look for them but they are in my dresses section. Though I will say, You kinda have to watch a video to see the wedding dress. Or the picture might be okay. But still, the video is nice….okay, it's depressing. But it's one of the best scenes. ( Note the bridesmaid dresses are either the blue in the picture or a dusty pink. )**

**Now…..onto the...... LAST CHAPTER!

* * *

**

Amu paced back and forth in the back room. Her bridesmaids were talking happily about the wedding while her maid of honour, Jantaia, sat calmly on a chair, watching her pace. Amu found it a bit hard to move around in the dress. But most wedding dresses are hard to move around in.

" AMU-CHI!" Yaya suddenly yelled.

Amu snapped out of her daze and looked at Yaya.

" What?" Amu asked.

" You're making Yaya dizzy." Yaya pouted.

Amu laughed and sat down.

It had been a year since she had almost married Sekkushi. In that time, Sekkushi and Jantaia were married and Jantaia was a few weeks pregnant. Kairan and Kukai had a baby girl which they named Mika. Yaya was dating Kairi now and actually had sex with him two months after dating. Rima was still together with Toshiki and finally had sex with him two months before Amu's wedding. Keiko and Nagihiko had twins, one boy and one girl, named Haru and Haruhi. Konahime and Rei were still together and Amu knew for a fact that Rei wanted to ask Konahime's hand in marriage. But she wouldn't tell Konahime that.

A hand landed on Amu's shoulder and Amu looked up, it was Tomoko. Amu grinned up at her friend. Tomoko was married to Kaku. They didn't have kids yet but Tomoko was hoping.

" Man I hate this waiting." Amu complained.

" Excited?" Tomoko asked, sitting beside her.

" Yeah. And a bit nervous." Amu replied.

Amu wished she had her charas. But they were with Ikuto at the moment.

A week before the wedding, Ikuto and Amu married Miki and Yoru. It was an odd event but everyone was happy. Just then Amu's six charas flew in.

Yes, she got Rairi and Dia back. Though Rairi was extremely happy to be out of her egg, Dia was furious at Amu.

" HOW COULD YOU HAVE LOST YOUR SHINE! AGAIN!." She had screamed.

It took a full week for Dia to return to her normal self and forgive Amu.

Finally there was a knock on the door.

" Onee-san! Time to go!" Ami called.

Amu smiled and stood up. She opened the door and saw Ami standing there in her flower girl dress. Ikuto's little cousin Kento was the ring barer. Amu's father was there as well. But this time he wasn't crying. He was smiling.

" Time to go my little sparrow." Her father said.

Amu nodded and flipped her veil over her face. It was a small veil that just covered to her chin. It was attached to a little silver tiara she wore. Her hair was done up in a top bun, it had grown out so she was able to do that.

She took her fathers arm and walked to the other door. Amu heard the music begin to play and the door opened. She saw the love of her life standing ahead of her, a smile on his face. The walk to him seemed to take forever but she only had eyes on him. It was as if no one else was around. Ami threw the flower petals around as she walked in front of Amu. Amu held her white rose bouquet tightly in her hands.

She stuck with the old rhyme. Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue.

Her something old was the tiara, from her mother's wedding. Something new was the dress. Something borrowed were the silver strappy shoes from Kairan and the something blue was a black and blue choker Ikuto had given her.

Beside Ikuto, Not that Amu really noticed, was Nagihiko. Ikuto had chose him to be his best man. When Amu finally reached Ikuto her father stood beside her, holding her hand. Amu's bridesmaid gathered behind her.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

No one said a word. Amu smiled lightly and gazed into Ikuto's midnight blue eyes.

" I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful." The priest took a breath in then continued.

" Tsukiyomi Ikuto Wilt thou have this Woman to be thy lawfully wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" The priest asked.

" I do." Ikuto replied.

" Hinamori Amu Wilt thou have this Man to be thy lawfully wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" Amu looked quickly at the priest.

" I do." Amu said.

" Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?" The priest questioned.

Amu's father gave Amu's hand to the priest and he took her hand in his. He then grabbed Ikuto's hand and held it in the other. Then finally he gave Amu's right hand to Ikuto's right hand. Ikuto grasped her hand and then began to speak.

" I Tsukyomi Ikuto take thee Hinamori Amu to my lawfully wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." Ikuto stated.

Amu held back a giggle. Even though they rehearsed, it still seemed out of character for Ikuto to say something like that. They're hands loosened then Amu held his hand tightly.

" I Hinamori Amu take thee Tsukyomi Ikuto to my lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth. " Amu recited.

Their hands fell to their sides and then Kento brought the rings over. The priest took one and put it in Ikuto's hand. Ikuto held it out in front of Amu then spoke.

" With this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." Ikuto said.

The priest nodded. Ikuto waited for the priest to talk.

" Bless, O Lord, this Ring, that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in thy peace, and continue in they favour, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. " The priest stated.

Ikuto slipped the ring onto Amu's fourth finger on her left hand. Ikuto was given the other one and he slipped it onto his own finger.

" Let us pray." The priest called.

The crowd stood up and closed their eyes.

" OUR Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, On Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen.

O eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this Man and this Woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that they, living faithfully together, may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, (whereof this Ring given and received is a token and pledge,) and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.

O God, who hast so consecrated the state of Matrimony that in it is rep resented the spiritual marriage and unity betwixt Christ and his Church; Look mercifully upon these thy servants, that they may love, honor, and cherish each other, and so live together in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and of peace; through the same Jesus Christ our Lord, who liveth and reigneth with thee and the Holy Spirit ever, one God, world without end. Amen. " The priest finished.

Everyone opened their eyes and sat down. The priest waited for everyone to be seated before continuing.

" Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder" The priest stated.

" For as much as Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. " The priest took another deep breath in

Amu sighed because she knew what was coming next. She had to kneel down. She knelt down and so did Ikuto.

" God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen." The priest said.

Amu smiled and stood did as well. Now was the part she had been waiting for.

" You may now kiss the bride." The priest said finally.

Ikuto flipped back her veil and then planted his lips onto hers. Amu wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Everyone cheered and they broke apart. Everyone stood up and began to leave. Amu and Ikuto left once mostly everyone was gone.

" You know I'm still surprized that some of my family came." Ikuto noted as he and Amu walked towards the front door

" I'm not. People love you Ikuto. I know I do." Amu cooed.

Ikuto leaned down and kissed her gently.

" Do we have to go to the wedding reception? Why can't we just go on our honeymoon?" Ikuto wined.

" Because we need to see everyone and cut that cake my cousin made. He'd be upset if were weren't there." Amu said.

Ikuto sighed and opened the church door for her. The crowd cheered and Amu smiled.

" Who's ready to catch the bouquet?" Amu asked.

Some girls scream and crowded around the steps. Amu smiled and turned around. She held the bouquet tightly then flung it over her head. There were screams and calls then finally a few " Aww."s. Amu turned around and noticed Rima holding the bouquet. She glanced at Toshiki and blushed. Amu cheered along with the crowd then began to walk down the stairs with Ikuto. People still cheered and threw rice. Amu laughed and made it to the limo. Both her and Ikuto got in and closed the door behind them. Amu opened the window and waved at everyone.

" See you at the reception!" Amu called.

She stuck her head back inside the limo and it drove off. Ikuto held her close and kissed up and down her neck. Amu let out giggles and then moaned slightly when he bit her ear.

" There'll be time for that later." Amu muttered.

Ikuto smirked and kissed her lightly. Finally they made it to the dock. Their reception was on a paddle wheeler called the Fintry Queen.

" Hey Honey, where are our charas?" Amu asked.

" Well, sweetheart." Ikuto chuckled then continued." Miki decided everything had to be perfect. So she pulled all the girls along with her to make sure everything was right. Yoru tagged along and so did Raku, Daichi, Rhythm **( Yes Nagihiko got Rhythm. Or is it Rizumu? Either or )**, Sonkei, Musashi, Tenshi, Riberu and Tamaki." Ikuto said.

Rei got another chara. It was a blonde boy with brown dog ears. He said 'woof' after almost every word. His name was Tamaki.

Amu and Ikuto stepped out of the car. It was close to five now so they walked in and got seated at the front table. There were tables all over the place and a DJ in the back. He wasn't there at the moment but he was coming. After a few seconds, Amu's bridesmaids came in. They all came running in and Amu went over to them. They hugged her tightly and gave their congradulations.

" You must be so happy!" Keiko exclaimed.

" I am." Amu told her.

The girls all sat down and waited for their men to get there. Finally they came. The fathers brought their children with them. Keiko ran over to Nagihiko and her twins. She hugged Nagihiko then gazed at her sleeping children. Yaya tackled Kairi to the floor, knocking his glasses off. Kairan walked over to Kukai and took Mika from him then kissed him on the lips. Toshiki came and kissed Rima on the cheek. Konahime kissed Rei lightly. Jantaia embraced her husband and then they all got seated, waiting for the other guests to arrive. It didn't take long. Maybe twenty minutes. After they made sure everyone was on board the boat was closed and began to move.

Everyone talked about the wedding and other things. Then dinner was served. Ikuto picked out the menu so Amu wasn't surprised to find fish on it. She ordered a salmon and so did Ikuto. Everyone else ordered different things. The charas were all with their owners now and Miki was talking about the wedding. Apparently Mai, one of Kairan's charasm had stayed behind and filmed the wedding.

Dinner went along great. Jantaia gave a toast to the couple and people came up and gave their congratulations to the couple, wishing them a long and happy life together. Then they cut the cake. People cheered and Amu still didn't get why. I mean, it was only cake. The cake was delicious though. It was a seven tier cake. Blue, With flowers on it and eatable pearls. The inside of the cake was chocolate strawberry.

After the cake was eaten it was time for a dance. They started with a slow dance. It was required for the couple to have their first dance together. Ikuto grabbed Amu's waist and took her other hand in his. Amu placed her hand that Ikuto wasn't holding onto on his arm. The song was Only one road by Celine Dion.

_I'm looking back, through the years, down this highway.  
Memories, they all lead up to this one day.  
And many dreams lost along the way, haunt me still,  
I guess they always will._

_When love was too much to bear, I just left it there.  
Here I stand face to face, with this heart of mine.  
Livin' without you I only fall behind.  
We had a love most people never find.  
All this time I never realized, and the courage I finally found,  
Has made me turn around._

_(Chorus)  
There is only one road I'm walkin',  
Only one lifetime, one heart to guide me..  
Only one road I'm walkin',  
But I'm gonna run back, I'm gonna run back,  
'Cause I need you right here beside me._

_I can still, hear the song, of your laughter.  
I can still, taste the sorrow of your tears.  
We said goodbye, but our hearts did not hear.  
Now my love, there's nothing left to fear.  
With all my heart put me through, it leads me back to you_

_(Chorus)  
There is only one road I'm walkin',  
Only one lifetime, one heart to guide me..  
Only one road I'm walkin',But I'm gonna run back, I'm gonna run back,  
'Cause I need you right here beside me._

_(Chorus)  
There is only one road I'm walkin',  
Only one lifetime, one heart to guide me.  
Only one road I'm walkin',  
I'm gonna run back, I'm gonna run back,  
'Cause baby I need you here beside me._

_'Cause I'm gonna run back, I'm gonna run back,  
'Cause baby I need you here beside me........_

They kissed at the end and people cheered. Then there was a few upbeat songs then Amu sat down on a chair. She was tired and Ikuto sat beside her.

" Now I think it's time for the groom to take the bride's garter!" Jantaia called into the microphone.

The crowd cheered and Ikuto smirked. He got down on his knees and ducked his head under her skirt. There wasn't much room for him to move due to how the dress was styled, but he managed. He came back out holding the garter in his mouth. He pulled it past her shoe and stood up. Amu laughed and her tossed the garter to one side of the room. There was more cheering and then more drinking.

Eventually they got back to the city and docked. Everyone left and went home. Ikuto and Amu, however, went to the airport. They had someone bring their car around with their things inside so then after the reception they could leave. They drove to the airport. Ikuto still had problems with planes because of his sister but they made it to their destination.

**--------Skip Sex scene------------**

" I think we're going to be very happy together." Amu whispered as her and her new husband were laying together in bed.

" I know we will." Ikuto replied, kissing her on the nose.

" I love you." Amu stated.

" I love you too. And I always will." Ikuto whispered before they fell asleep.

_**THE END!!!!!!

* * *

**_

**Wow never thought I'd feel all bubbly after writing this. Ugh...I feel like a...girl.....I know I AM a girl but I don't show many girly emotions. I usually hate weddings but this Amuto wedding I wrote made me happy.**

**But ugh....I hate writing weddings. Lol I made it harder on myself by writing down what the preist says. Though I did forget the vows....Oh well. Too bad. They didn't say where they went and I didn't feel like looking it up. But yaym they're married.**

**And lol about Rei's new chara. It's mainly a joke between my friends and I. We watch Ouran so that's basically where the name and look comes from. But A cat and a dog....yikes! Since Hime is a cat and Rei has his dog chara now...I dunno how that would work. But it does!**

**OMG wouldn't a chara wedding be really cute? I wanna see a chara wedding!**

**Well I thank all of you who have reviewed. You've all kept me motovated to write every week! I thank you all. With out you, this story wouldn't be finished. I can only hope that my others stories are liked just as much as these are.**

**I think that Celine Dion song is great. Look it up. It's nice. And I have pictures of the wedding dress, the bridesmaid dresses, the cake, the choker and the shoes on my profile. You'll have to look for them though.  
**

**Fact: The Fintry Queen is an actual paddle wheeler. It's in Kelowna B.C. And It's the only paddle wheeler I've been on not to mention the only wedding reception I've been to that I remember. It's a nice boat though.**

**Lol on my youtube account there is a random video I took at lunch one day. With my friends and I. It was fun! Look it up.**

**OMFG DID YOU KNOW IKUTO'S NAME MEANS MANY CONSTELLATIONS? That's so cool!  
**

**So review please and thanks again.**


End file.
